Making Edward
by Rolled-Over-Beethoven
Summary: Edward was a bullied geek at the bottom of the school food chain...then along came Bella... Lemons, language, and laughs.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Hmm, I have lots of ideas at the moment, I just want to write them down. And I REALLY LOVE geeky Edward. Really, truly.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A short plaid skirt, a tight, white shirt, long, luscious curls, massive chocolate-brown eyes, and full pouty, pink lips.

The boys of Forks high school went mad.

I'd been watching from the sidelines all day, as Isabella Swan, the new girl, wreaked through school like a whirlwind. For once, I, the geeky, nerdy, fly on the wall, Edward Masen, could understand _exactly _what they were getting so hyped up about. Because Isabella Swan truly was the most awesome and beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on.

I'd not had a lesson with her as yet, but I'd seen the way the other boys' eyes would glaze over at the sight of her; and the way the crowds thinned out to make way for her as she made her way down the halls. I'd had yet to see her without somebody else at her side. Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton; I listed them in my mind, each one was worse than the last. No doubt the latter had charmed her into a date, or his bed, already. Hell, knowing Mike Newton they'd already shagged in the janitor's cupboard. I scowled at the thought; it'd be just like him to have gotten into the new girl's knickers already, he'd already been with the majority of the female population already. What made her any different?

I slammed my locker door. Before we moved here I'd not made preconceptions about people. I disgusted myself, here I was, already mentally accusing this new girl of having slept with Newton, the world's biggest player. The world's biggest jerk. I whipped around and started to make my way down the corridor towards the lunch hall, still chastising myself for judging people. I was halfway there when I felt myself tripping over something. My bag hit the floor and out spilled my things; my glasses fell from the crook of my nose and landed in front of me. I suppressed a groan, I knew better than to ignore my surroundings. Someone would _always _try to trip me. I was a fool.

I reached out to grab my glasses, but looked up just in time to see a blindingly bright white trainer come down on them, smashing the glass.

"Oops", a smug voice said loudly. "Didn't see you there, Masen". I looked up to see Mike Newton standing before me, a malicious grin on his face; his sparkling white teeth almost blinding. _I should have known._

Mike Newton, the school's resident Mr Popular. He was a jock, a playboy, an ass of first waters. Apparently, the fact that I wasn't exactly good looking, wore glasses, and had something more than air between my ears made me a prime target for being picked on. I'd offended him in some way when I'd begun school here three years ago, when my family had moved down from Alaska, and since then, Mike's motto seemed to have become something along the lines of: A day without embarrassing, beating, or mocking Edward Masen was a day wasted. It was extremely annoying; and I still had no idea what I'd done to deserve it.

I pulled myself up off the floor to see people kicking my things around. Tyler, Eric, and Lauren were among them. Each of them wore similar smile's to Mike's. I began to collect my things, having to grab them from under people's feet. My English essay, which had been painstakingly written out the night before, had been stepped on with muddied shoes, and page two had been all but ripped in three. I sighed, clutching my belongings to my chest, before wondering where Mike would have hidden my glasses.

I turned around and came face to face with him. The glass was cracked, but I wondered whether he was going to do the somewhat decent thing, and hand them back. Maybe, after all this time, he might have felt…bad?

My small flame of hope was quickly dowsed when he cracked up with laughter, and chucked my glasses at me. My hands were full, so I was unable to catch them, and they fell to the floor; the glass completely shattering this time. Then I watched him walk away, laughing with his friends.

I pushed my things back into my bag, glad that, for once, they hadn't started reading through them and mocking my processions. Last time I'd been unfortunate enough to have been carrying Pride and Prejudice around with me. I loved the book; but apparently, reading a classic romance was not exactly good for street 'cred' these days. I didn't really care any more though.

I bent down to collect my frames, and the pieces of glass that were scattered across the floor.

"Do you need some help?" A sweet voice asked. I looked up to find Angela Webber, one of the few kind hearted people at this school, bent down with me, picking up small shards of the glass.

"No! You shouldn't!" I told her quickly, "you could hurt yourself on the glass!"

She giggled at me sweetly.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. Besides, my mum and brother are always dropping their glasses and breaking them, so I've got some experience." She smiled kindly.

I liked Angela a lot. She was always sweet and kind; and she always took the time to talk to me. Usually at least once a day. She got along with the 'popular' crowed; Mike Newton's followers, but she tended to keep to herself a bit more than the rest…she wasn't a sheep, she didn't worship the blond haired jerk. She was also smart, and one of the few people who wasn't in Newton's well used 'little black book'. She was in a long term relationship with a guy called Ben. I didn't know his surname, but he was in the year below us. She'd gotten a lot of shit for it when they'd started dating, but I admired her, because she'd stuck it out. Come to think of it, she probably got a lot of shit for talking to me as well.

When we'd picked up all the glass we could find, she smiled at me again and offered to let me sit outside with her and Ben, who were intending to soak up the rare sunshine. I declined, not wishing to impose on the couple. Instead, I watched sadly as she made her way outside, and then made my way to the food hall. Luckily, my eyesight wasn't _that _bad; and I was long sighted, rather than short sighted. I only really wore them all the time out of habit, and because it was easier than putting them on again every time I wanted to read a book. I thought about changing that when I got a new pair; obviously, I didn't want to have to keep replacing them.

I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water from the counter, and made my way over to my usual table. As usual, it was empty, until I sat down. Nobody wanted to sit with Edward Masen, the school's resident looser.

Looking around the room I wasn't surprised to see Isabella Swan sitting at the popular table. Mike Newton appeared to be talking her ear off on one side, whilst Jessica Stanley appeared to be doing the same thing from the other side. Her facial expressions didn't exactly look promising for either of them, but who was I to know? I wasn't exactly well versed in social interactions.

All of a sudden she looked up and met my eyes. I quickly turned away, pulling my bottle of water towards me and taking a sip. I felt embarrassed that she had caught me staring. I suddenly wondered what the protocol was for admiring a girl from afar, before suppressing a bout of laughter at myself. Admiring her would get me nowhere. Even if I admired her from afar, it would be stupid. Isabella had captured the attention of the majority of guys at school, there was no way that I, the lowly, unpopular, Edward Masen would be able to make any sort of an impact in her life. I wondered what her type was.

Mike. He was every girl's type; apparently.

Except for Angela. At least she knew he was a lowlife, even if the other girl's hadn't worked it out yet. I pitied them; later in life they'd look back and realise what a slimy git they'd been wasting their time on.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, and I quickly scampered from the hall, not wanting to get caught up in the usual cowed of people that all made their way to the door at the same time. I arrived at biology shortly after; taking my usual place at the back of class. I was the only person there without a partner, which worked out for me just fine. I didn't have to put up with any teasing throughout class. Just the occasional people who glared at me from across the room; and mouthed insults. And the sporadic rude notes.

I got out my books and waited for the rest of the class to join me in the room. They walked in in twos and threes, chatting loudly about the events of the day.

"So damn, hot!"

"I'd tap that"

"Fucking phitt!"

I opened my books and turned to the page we'd be covering that day, and tried to focus on reading about the topic, rather than on listening to Isabella Swan's ever growing fan club voicing their vulgar thoughts.

A few moments later I was startled out of my reading by the sound of the stall next to mine scraping out. I looked over and froze. Isabella Swan was seating herself at the desk beside me. Her shiny new text books were dumped in a small pile on the table in front of her. I watched as she flipped her gorgeous mahogany locks out of her face, and my nose was assaulted by the scent of strawberries.

She turned around in her seat to face me, and I got a stunning view of her flawless face. Her skin was almost as pale as my own, but her cheeks were slightly red, as though she had been blushing quite recently. Her face itself was heart-shaped, and framed by the sort of hair one wanted to run their hands through. Her eyes were deep, swirling with brown, and rimmed by long, black lashes. Her nose was small, and buttoned shaped, whilst her lips were full, pink, and begging to be kissed.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan", she told me, smiling warmly, and holding out one of her small hands.

"Uh", I stammered, "I'm, er, Edward Masen", I told her, sure that I was flushing red. I took her hand and gently shook it, though I felt like I should have raised it to my lips, and kissed her perfect skin. My mother often told me that I was born in the wrong century.

I felt a tingle of electricity as our skin touched, and I almost jerked back. I wondered if she'd felt it too. When she pulled her hand back a few moments later, she opened her mouth, as if to say something else. Unfortunately, Mr Banner chose that moment to begin the lesson, so she turned to the front instead, as the lecture began.

I couldn't keep my eyes off Bella, the whole lesson, taking in the way she bit on the end of her pen, and the way she rested her hand upon her fist when she wasn't writing. After a while, I became aware that I was quoting Romeo's lines in my head, and started to try and concentrate on the lesson. I failed miserably. Romeo's lines merged into Mr Darcys', which flowed into Mr Rochester's.

'_I love you as my own flesh. I beg of you to marry me. Say "Edward, give me my name". Say "Edward, I will marry you"._

I felt ridiculous by the end of the lesson. I'd barely seen her, and spoken to her even less, and my mind was already quoting proclamations of marriage. Granted, she was beautiful; hell, even her _name _laid claim to _that. _But that was all I knew. I was being a hormonal teenager. For the first time in my life, I could relate to other boys my age. The realisation didn't exactly fill me with joy.

I almost ran from the room when Biology had finished. I skipped Gym altogether.

I walked home in the rain. The first day almost always brought with it a prank related to my beloved car; I'd decided not to risk it this time. The entire walk was filled with thoughts about Bella.

_What was this girl doing to me?_

_**A/n: Hope this is being enjoyed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Well, my direction for this fic has actually changed completely; over night. Who'd have thought it?**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine. I'll have to think of something funny or intelligent to write here though. I've seen some hilarious ones; and mine just aren't up to par, I'm afraid.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Bella's POV**_

My answer to Charlie's inquiries as to how my first day at school was, was a shrug of my shoulders. It hadn't been anything special; nothing worth writing home about. Unfortunately I would have to explain the whole boring event in detail to my mother later on, through the wonderful median of e-mail. At least, I told myself, I wouldn't have to fake enthusiasm on the phone. I wondered how many lies I could tell about the place in my imminent letter.

"_It was great", _I'd begin, _"lots of fun, nice, people. Everybody was very welcoming". _

Very welcoming was the understatement of the century. Before I'd found a bin on the way out of school, I'd had a pocketful of notes, and phone numbers. I'd stored the girl's, just in case, and binned the boy's without a second thought.

"_I made some new friends already", _my sad letter would continue, _"Mike Newton, and Lauren Mallory". _I'd use their names because they were the only ones I could remember. They were stuck in my head because I absolutely loathed them. Plus, they'd thoughtfully reminded me every few seconds that they _were _Mike Newton, and Lauren Mallory. As if it were supposed to impress me.

I'd ditched Lauren's number with the boys; there was no way I'd be calling _her. _

In fact, the only person I liked so far was the guy in my biology class. Edward, he'd said his name was, blushing a little. He'd stolen my trademark. I _always _blushed. And, of course, him blushing had caused my to blush right back. How embarrassing. I'd tell mom about him too; lies were always more successful when told with a pinch of truth.

"_I met an interesting guy in biology too, he seemed nice, but I didn't get to talk to him much, since the teacher started lecturing. He's called Edward". _

Shame he ran like a bat out of hell as soon as the bell rang. He was one person I probably wouldn't mind talking to some more. I'd heard about him from Newton and his cronies at lunch. _'Total geek', _they'd told me, _'unpopular looser', 'pansy'. _Needless to say, they didn't like him. This made me all the more interested in being his friend. Plus the fact that his first words to me weren't 'Oh my god! You're from Arizona, right?' or 'Hey baby, you need a tour guide', accompanied by a wink.

I didn't like easy guys. Where was the challenge?

For example, I would not be calling Mike Newton, on any of the four numbers he had given me; which were now laying in a trashcan at school. Who the hell even _has _four numbers. Cocky git. Besides having an ego which, I was sure, should be gathering small moons, he was dumb, and he was a bully. I'd heard him gloat over lunch about how he'd done something to 'that nerdy little git' before lunch. I had no reservations in assuming that he was talking about Edward. I'd seen the boy with glasses earlier in the day; in Biology, however, his gorgeous emerald eyes were uncovered. To be honest, I was sort of glad. Though I had a little…thing for guys with glasses, seeing him without them was a whole new sensation. Those eyes were the deepest green I'd ever seen in my life. They strengthened my resolve that god knew _exactly _what she was doing when she made Edward.

The boy was tall, and slim, with pale skin, and unusual copper hair, which fell around his face in disarray. I wanted, very much, to manhandle that hair. My attraction to him only heightened when I noticed his gorgeous pink lips, his bright eyes, and a copy of 'Wuthering Heights' sticking out of his bag. Embarrassing as it was, I had to admit that seeing one of my favourite books in a guy's bag was a definite turn on.

I switched my computer on and wondered whether I should include that Edward was also one of the most attractive men on the planet, when I wrote my e-mail. Probably not, I decided, Renee might had a heart attack with the shear joy of it. I'd not had overly many boyfriends, the ones I _had _had were far too short term for her liking. I think she felt like her and dad's divorce had turned me off guys a bit. And I hated dealing with guilty Renee.

My longest lasting relationship had come in the form of Justin. Tall, dark and handsome. He was the typical 'nice guy'. He was great in bed, and he'd ordered in Chinese, and hired out Pride and Prejudice for our first date. I thought he was pretty close to perfect.

Then the drugs started and I got out of there faster than Linford Christie on speed. Cigarettes, booze and sex had been fine. But I was not into that shit. I would have broken off our relationship soon anyway; by that time, I'd decided to move to Forks anyway. Mum was stressed; she needed Phil; so I was upping and leaving, and then she would be too. I'd been here a couple of days, so I had no doubts she was already somewhere pretty far away from Phoenix, in the arms of her beloved.

The computer finally loaded and I began the tale of my 'exciting' first day at school. It wasn't long before I was done. I kindly told her that I probably wouldn't be writing that much, since I'd have my new friends to hang out with. That probably wasn't true, but I definitely wouldn't be sending ten e-mails a day, like she was probably expecting. I'd been here less than a week and I'd already mailed her three times. That, in my opinion, was far more than necessary.

I turned off my computer, and got to work on the last of my boxed pocessions. Three boxes had arrived this morning, before I headed out. They were filled with books and Cds. My Cd player already sat on my desk, next to my bed.

I ripped open the first box, and pulled out the first Cd I saw. Emerson Heart, lovely. I slipped it into the player and pressed 'play'; relaxing as the music filled my room. I'd forgotten how much I loved this album.

"How long, can we wait here", I sang along, "to say, goodbye"

I began pulling out albums, and stacking them up on one of the spare shelves above my desk. My books would go on the large book case I'd brought with me. It sat next to the desk, empty, save for my collection of Jane Austen, and Bronte sister's novels that I'd brought to tide me over until the boxes reached Forks. I'd already read them all, and had begun the Jane Austen collection again. I was glad my other books had arrived. I loved Austen, but I didn't want to wear the stories out more than I had already. The spine was getting frayed, and I could already recite half the tales inside from memory. I seriously needed some new hobbies. Though I supposed I'd have to get used to it; it wasn't like I was interested in spending my weekends with anyone I'd met, as yet.

I ripped into the next box, and began stacking books onto the shelves. I'd packed them alphabetically, ready to push them right into their rightful places when I got here. Austen was followed by Bronte, followed by Conrad. Faulkner, Huxley, Lawrence, Nabokov, Orwell, Pasternak, Shelly, Shakespeare, Wells, Twain. _God I loved the classics._

Few modern novels sat on my shelves. Renee called them my 'guilty pleasures'; but I didn't feel guilty. I read good books; I just found the classics were more worthy of space on my shelves than modern novels. I loved the language; and the restraint in their writing. Robert Jordan and Patrick Suskind were two of the modern authors to make my shelves. They were brilliant.

I folded up the boxes and took them out to the garbage bin. Job done.

I returned to my room to do my homework, which was a quick task. I'd already read the books we were covering in Literature, and I'd been in advance placements back in Phoenix. You couldn't exactly say that I was dumb. I wasn't arrogant, but I prided myself on my intellect. I had no qualms about calling people like Mike Newton airheads. The simple fact was that they were. The other kids at Forks High School might not want to get anywhere in life. But I was. And when I got my grades, I'd be out of here. The world was my oyster, and I couldn't _wait _to see it.

_**A/n: Well, I began with a completely different idea for this story, but I realised that bad Bella is actually a **_**lot **_**of fun. And I kinda wanted to see where the new twist would go. So I have some ideas. Hmm. Read on to see what they are. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: Both POVs this time; whoop. Hope people don't mind the way I'm taking this story now. I sorta like it, I must admit. I love playing around with their personalities. Edward's total innocence is probably going to be shown more in upcoming chapters. The comparisons are going to be endless.**_

_**I'm sorry I've disappointed some people by making Bella a bit of a cow! Aha, she's not as bad as you think she's going to be, promise! I've made her this way to give Edward a bit of a challenge; if she was all sweet and lovely and flowery he'd be all 'oh Bella I love you', and she'd be all 'oh Edward I love you; let's be losers together kiss kiss kiss.**_

_**That's not how I see this story. I'd like it to be longer; and I want them both to have a bit of a challenge.**_

_**Besides, someone needs to put Mike in his place ;) And Bella will be able to bring out a more…daring side of Edward. I hope ;)**_

**_By the way, all your reviews fill me with happy-fuzzy-ness, so thanks to all of you, love you guys! _**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**EPOV**_

As usual, illness struck at completely the wrong moment in time. Having walked home in the rain, I ended up with flue; meaning that I spent the rest of the week at home in bed. Giving the excuse that I'd wanted to get some air when Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes, had questioned my stupidity in walking to and from school in 'Forks weather'. She was good about it though; not questioning me. She also went and got me a new pair of glasses when I admitted that I'd accidentally smashed mine. My cover story involved a gym lesson.

Sometimes I worried that she knew exactly what was going on; but I didn't know how she would. I'd certainly never tell her, and I'd sworn my siblings to secrecy a long time ago.

Unfortunately, my brother and sister had left at the end of last year for university. Alice had let herself be moved up a year, so she could graduate with Jasper, her boyfriend, and his twin sister Rosalie. They graduated with my older brother, Emmett, who had purposely failed, getting himself held back a year, so that he could graduate with Rosalie; whom he was dating. No doubt this year the bullying form Newton and his felons would only get worse, without the threat of Emmett. He was massive; big and burly, with a mean right hook. Alice and Rosalie were also quite scary; with six inch stiletto heels and great aim - any man would be stupid to take them on - I'd learnt a long time ago.

I wished that I'd let myself get moved up a year group with Alice; but at the time, getting to know other people my age, apart from my family, had seemed like a great idea. By the time I realised my mistake, it was too late. Even if I had asked to be moved up a year then, I would only have been picked on twice as much.

_And, _I told myself now, _I would never have seen Bella._

I assumed that when I got back Bella would be firmly integrated into the 'popular' group. No doubt she'd be Mike's flavour of the week; hanging off his arm, simpering up to him like Jessica, Lauren, and the others. The image made me sick. I desperately hoped that she'd not be like them.

My stomach dropped as I thought of all the rumours about me that she could have heard in a week. I knew there were some bad ones around. Making up rumours seemed to be one of Mike's few talents. Probably his only talent. Alice and I had once spent an evening bonding by thinking up awful rumours to spread about Mike. I had laughed longer and harder than I had in a long time. Alice always had a way of cheering up those around her; and she'd always been the closest one to me, in our little family, probably since she was my age. Also because I sort of enjoyed babying her; despite the fact that she was my age, I would always think of her as my little sister. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and I all doted on her. As did Rosalie and Jasper, come to think of it. Though Jasper was probably the one of us with the right to do so.

Emmett, Alice and I were all adopted by the Cullens; Carlisle and Esme; and we moved around a lot. Jasper and I had met at a boys school, when we were in Alaska. We'd immediately become good friends. He was kind, quiet, smart, and tended to keep himself to himself. He was like me; but cooler. Girls loved Jasper because he was a tall blonde with a Southern accent which, Alice insisted, was 'to die for'. At the time we met, I'd not had many problems with the female species either; I wasn't interested, but I wasn't exactly unpopular. We stuck together. Meanwhile, at the girl's school across the way, Alice had made fast friends with Rosalie; Jasper's beautiful twin sister. She was an absolute blonde bombshell; and loved fashion, which was most likely the root of their friendship. Esme and Carlisle were far from poor, so Emmett, Alice and I had never gone short of designer clothes. Alice dressed us, of course, being the fashion maestro. We'd invited our new friends back to the house at the same time, and discovered their relation.

We'd also discovered that Jasper was _made _for Jasper; and that Rosalie was _made _for Emmett. I'd felt a little left out, but it had amused me to no end.

Three months later, Jasper and Rosalie's parents were in a car crash; leaving them as orphans. Having become extremely close to the twins, we immediately requested that Esme and Carlisle took them in. They complied without hesitation. The two of them had made just as much of an impact on our parents. Six months later, we were moving to forks, our new family members in tow.

There were many rumours when we arrived about Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett; and about their dating 'arrangement'. It had made me livid with anger; what did they know? My siblings hadn't cared though; and convinced me that I shouldn't either. I still cared, but I didn't want to kill them as badly any more. The rumours made me sick. Instead of bothering to get to know people, I stayed with my siblings. Someone had to be on their side; I'd not bother hanging out with people that were cruel to them behind their backs. My family was full of brilliant, smart, and wonderful people. They weren't related, so why shouldn't they date? Did they not see how perfect the couples were together? They didn't know them well enough to see that Jasper was the calm to Alice's storm; or that Rosalie was the brains to Emmett's brawn. I hated it.

Those in their final year broke up from school earlier than those in the lower years; so I'd had a month to get used to being lonely at school.

After our evening of fun, I'd had to convince Alice not to actually spread any rumours about Mike. I refused to sink down to his level. Alice said I was too much of a gentleman, I said I wasn't an ass.

I was going to miss Alice and the others. Where my days at school had been hell, they'd made my evenings good enough to make up for the hell that greeted me at school. There was movie nights, play wrestling, play stations, music, food, dancing like fools. Even in the dreary town of Forks, we made our own, great entertainment. Now I'd not see my siblings until weekends, at the very least. Thank god for holidays.

Making my way into school the next Monday wasn't fun. I expected to see Bella draped over Mike; and to be tripped up as soon as I arrived. I also expected that whatever prank they had planned for my car last week, would probably have been rescheduled for today; so catching the flu would have been all for nothing. I sighed as I pulled into a parking space near to the office windows; in hope that it would deter anyone from touching it. I doubted it very much, but made the effort all the same. I thought about getting a new car; the Volvo stood out in the school car park. Most people had older model cars. But if I was honest; I didn't think I could part with my lovely, shiny, silver baby. She was too smooth, too fast. I loved driving fast.

I noticed a large, old, rusting red truck as I trudged into school. I'd never noticed it before, and I suddenly wondered if it was Bella's. If it wasn't, I certainly didn't know who owned it. It was an ugly thing, but I could see her driving it.

I could also see her sitting in the passenger seat of my Volvo, which was definitely never going to happen.

I hummed the death march under my breath whilst I walked into the building, dreading the day ahead. While I made my way through the corridors to my locker, I played with the idea of composing my own variation on the death march. I could call it the school march. I wondered about whether I could stick the theme tune to Jaws in there somewhere too. It'd certainly fit with the theme I was going for. A lexical field of death, despair and desperation. I chuckled inwardly. Perhaps I could use the Jaws theme as an Ostinato in the bass. Now _that _would be an interesting idea.

Once again I was so caught up in my thoughts that I failed to notice the leg sticking out, ready to trip me; and trip I did. My things falling all over the place, _again. _Luckily, this time I hadn't been stupid enough to wear my glasses without needing them. They were sitting safely in their box, in my bag. The contents of which was now spread all over the hall. I sighed. My day was going from bad to worse _already. _It wasn't even nine in the morning yet.

Then I noticed that the normal laughter wasn't spilling out of the mouths of those around me. Pulling myself up into a crouch, I saw why. Bella Swan was walking hurriedly down the corridor; and she looked _livid. _

"What the _hell?" _she exclaimed when she'd reached me. I saw Mike Newton standing there. The culprit once more. Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory stood to his side. Other students were looking on in interest.

"How old are you exactly, Mike?" Bella continued. Her hands on her slim hips, which were covered today by tight black jeans. Her face was flushed with anger, and she looked absolutely beautiful. "Why don't you just grow the _fuck _up!"

I flinched, her language was definitely _not _beautiful. But I couldn't complain, she appeared to be sticking up for me. Unless I'd missed something whilst I was on the ground. I began to quickly grab my things.

I heard someone laugh.

"You're no better Crowley", Bella snapped from behind me. The laughter stopped.

"But Bella", Mike whined, "he was _asking _for it, baby".

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. Baby", I heard Bella hiss. "Fuck off Mike. Take your damned posse and _bugger off."_

"Whatever", I heard Mike mutter.

I watched in amazement, as Mike Newton's shoes marched away, down the corridor. Crowley and Mallory followed him.

"What the hell are _you _looking at?" I heard Bella say to the onlookers. There was a sudden rush as people walked away. Unusually, they skirted around me, trying their best not to step on any of my things.

I reached out to grab the rest of my things. My hand reached out to grab my planner, but somebody else reached it before me. I looked up to see Bella, handing it to me.

"Thanks", I muttered, shoving it in my bag, and feeling embarrassed.

"No problem", she replied, and I heard her sigh. I wondered whether she regretted what she did. "That boy needs to get a life".

I couldn't help but smile.

"I agree", it came out as a whisper.

We both stood up when I'd managed to stick all my things in my bag. The bell rang. We had several minutes before class.

"Would you like me to walk you to your class?" I asked, without thinking. First and foremost, I was always a gentleman. I waited for her to refuse, to reject me; but a smile lit up her gorgeous face.

"Sure", she replied. I fell into step with her as she lead me to the opposite side of the building from where I was supposed to be. I was going to be late, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was with Bella. _Bella, _who'd just stood up for me against Mike Newton. I felt ashamed, like a wimp. I hadn't bothered to fight back at all, and a girl had been forced to fight my battles. But I couldn't help but feel happy.

"Thanks again", I said, as we reached her classroom. "You didn't have to do that. I appreciate it". I was amazed that I could talk to her without stuttering. I wondered to myself whether we were friends or not.

"He needs to know that the sun doesn't shine out of his arse." She told me, smiling, then blushing.

I nodded, and turned to leave.

"Just do me a favour", she called out to me. I turned back to her. I'd do _anything _for this girl.

"Sure?" I muttered.

"Stick up for yourself more, okay?" she asked, reaching over and touching my cheek. It burned where her hand had been. I felt my face flush. She smiled, and walked away into her classroom.

I decided to skip Spanish.

B POV

Seeing Edward tripped up in the hall pissed me off.

I'd just been admiring how spectacular his arse looked in those particular jeans, when he topples over. Newton stood to the side, smirking as poor Edward's things all fell out of his messenger bag and to the floor surrounding him.

I watched as Edward apparently sighed. Angela had told me earlier in the week that he'd always been to nice to stick up for himself. _'He's an absolute sweetheart', _she'd told me, _'a gentleman, is what I mean to say'. _I liked Angela, she had a lot of my respect. She had a massive heart, and gave amazing hugs. I wasn't one for too much affection generally, but Angela made it so easy. She was so easy to love, and to be friends with. I was glad that Forks had at least one golden heart amongst the ranks. Not that all of them were bad. Angela's boyfriend, Ben, was lovely too. They were absolutely head over heels for each other. It was almost sickening to see, but they'd become my only friends in this place. Forks was too good for them.

I decided that this was the last straw with Newton. I'd been batting away his advances, and ignoring his critique of the rest of Fork's high, putting up with whatever he wanted to talk about for the week. It pissed me off, but he'd said nothing about Angela or Ben, so I'd decided to just tune him out. Seeing him trip Edward, when Edward had done _absolutely nothing _to deserve it. I decided he needed some serious ear bashing.

I saw Edward flinch when I swore at Mike, and felt disgusted with myself; I didn't enjoy swearing, believing, as Renee had drilled into me from a young age, that swearing was for people with small vocabularies. Unfortunately, Mike wouldn't understand that I was angry unless I was talking in the sort of words his tiny mind could comprehend. So rather than needing to grow up, he needed to grow the _fuck _up. He also needed to _fuck _off. Arrogant masochistic pig, is what I'd have liked to have called him. I didn't think he'd understand that one though, among other things.

I helped Edward with his things, after hinting that other people should seriously get lost and stop looking at Edward like he was some sort of a circus act, when really he was a damned good looking, smart, gentleman.

Then he sealed the deal. _'Would you like me to walk you to your class?' _He'd asked me. Standing there, with his gorgeous green eyes looking at me in concern. I saw him for what he was then, I saw the gentleman that Angela had talked about when I quizzed her about him.

I felt my heart skip a beat, and realised that it would be very easy to fall for Edward Cullen, _very fast._

He walked me to my class as I thought about him; about all the things Angela had told me about him in the last week; seeming excited that _somebody _had bothered to ask about the school's 'resident looser'. I'd scoffed at the title; _'more like resident Adonis', _I'd told Angela, before clamping my hand over my mouth, and warning her with my eyes that what I had just said was _not _to be repeated. Luckily, she seemed to get the hint, though her eyes had sparkled just a little bit brighter ever since. Another reason to love Angela; Angela _cared._

The only problem I had was the fact that he wasn't, in any sense of the word, a _bad _boy. Don't get me wrong, I _loved _the fact that Edward was a gentleman. But I needed someone who could fulfil my…_other _needs. I doubted that it would be overly difficult to change his ways slightly though. I'd work on that. I liked him a lot; from what I knew, he was almost perfect. So close, in fact, that I was having trouble believing it myself. I needed to know him; and I needed to claim him before somebody else realised how great he was. Not every girl was as stupid as Lauren Mallory, or as air headed as Jessica Stanley. I needed to start working soon if I wanted him.

The final straw on the camel's back, as they say, was the way he flushed red before I walked into class.

Edward Cullen was _going _to be mine. I would make sure of it.

_**A/n: Ooh, how **_**exciting. **_**Get in there Bella! By the way, I won't do a lot of the whole repeating what happens in different POVs stuff; because that annoys me. I just needed to show how Bella saw their morning here, 'Kay?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: LALALA. That is all. Enjoy please!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Bella POV**_

"I need your help", I muttered to Angela as I sat down next to her in Spanish, my second lesson of the day. I'd been disappointed to find that Edward hadn't come to walk me to my next lesson. I supposed, though, that he'd felt that'd be too presumptuous. I found myself wishing he had, though.

"Hmm?" she murmured back, raising her eyebrow. Obviously the fact that I was whispering had caught her attention. _Good._

"I like him", I replied softly. She grinned.

"Mike will be _thrilled", _she told me; her grin becoming more of a smirk. I stepped on her foot under the table, gently. She snorted softly with laughter. "Sorry, couldn't resist". She was grinning again. I couldn't help but grin back.

"I'm glad", she muttered, seriously this time - she knew who I was talking about. This was why I loved Angela. "What do you need me for?"

"I want him", I replied, even more softly. The teacher began her lecture. I couldn't care less; the conversation I was having with Angela was about ten times more interesting.

She nodded slightly, so I knew she'd heard. Her face turned thoughtful.

'_Don't ask him out' _her note read.

'_Wasn't going to. Too much of a gentleman', _was my reply.

'_Try working on his ego' _Angela wrote. Her script far more legible than mine. I found myself wondering what Edward's handwriting was like. Mike's was big, and messy.

'_Enlarging it?'_

'_Well, it couldn't get any smaller', _I looked up to see Angela smiling sadly. I suppressed a laugh, and a sigh, poor Edward. Like Angela and Ben, he was too good for this place. I was glad he was here though; along with my two other friends, I didn't know what I'd do without them, if I was honest.

'_Anything I should know?' _I wrote on a new piece of paper, stuffing the other, full piece into my jean pocket.

'_Musician', _Angela's scrawl read, _'heard his sister mention it last year.'_

He had a sister. Well, there had to be a downside. My heart sank as I thought of how much I'd loathed Justin's sister.

'_Instrument?'_

'_No idea'. _Damn. I was curious now. Music was a weakness of mine. I was now desperate to know. Guitar? No, that didn't really fit. Neither did violin, cello, bass, or the drums. _Damn. Have to ask him about this later. Tactfully of course, better not let him know I'm semi-stalking him._

'_Anything else?'_

'_Adopted', _now that was a shock, maybe the root of the bullying problem, _'by Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife'. _Doctor Carlisle, now _that _rang a bell. I thought back over the last week or two I'd lived in Forks. Right, first day here I met him at the hospital, after falling right off the stairs, coming off the plain. Sprained my ankle. I recall thinking that he was _absolutely divine. _Short, blonde hair, totally toned, flawless skin. Phwarr.

I nodded slightly at Angela.

Then the bell rang. And we made our way to trigonometry together. Thankfully, I'd discovered soon after I met her that we had quite a few classes together. I was ecstatic about this, since it meant that I could avoid sitting with the other morons that attended the school, for most of my time. Since I'd met Angela last Tuesday, I'd been stuck to her like a leech. She didn't seem to mind.

Trig passed in the same sort of fashion. Notes were passed, and I gained a little more of an insight to the life and times of Edward Cullen. He had two siblings; Emmett and Alice Cullen. Emmett was two years older, and Alice the same age; both were adopted. Angela hadn't known them well. Alice had been moved up a year to be with her boyfriend, who had moved with the family when they came to Forks, (something the students of Forks had found _weird). _Edward had chosen to stay with students his own age, in our year. His siblings had now moved off to college together.

Though Angela probably knew Edward better than anyone else in the school, even she couldn't tell me overly much about him. The biggest piece of information she could offer was that he was shy; and didn't open up to many people. He never sunk to anyone else's level, like Mike Newton, something which I, I have to admit, admired about him. He also opened the doors for absolutely _everyone. _I found it hard to believe, but he'd apparently even opened doors for Lauren and Jessica. Not that they noticed, or cared. He was also, she told me, _extremely _smart. I liked that, I liked that _a lot._

Lunchtime came quickly, and I followed Angela to the food hall, since it was raining outside. We met Ben in the line and grabbed a tray to share between the three of us. They were serving pizza and chips. My stomach rumbled happily. I poked Angela in the side, and nodded towards Edward, who sat in the corner, alone at a table. He had an apple and a bottle of water in front of him, which he was staring at, like they would give him the answers to life's greatest mysteries.

Angela nodded, and pulled Ben towards Edward's table. Ben looked confused at first, but his face relaxed into a small smile when he saw where we were going. He waved his friends from his own year off, and followed Angela and me. Ben was a nice guy; I'd heard him voice a concern for Edward last week, but he'd admitted he'd been too scared to talk to him. I guessed he found Edward intimidating. I could see why, in a way.

"Bella baby!" I heard Mike yell from the table we were passing. I saw Edward's eyes snap up at me name. I turned around to look at Mike; giving him the worst look I could muster. "Come sit over here baby!" It hadn't deterred him in the slightest. I ignored him and walked past. Hoping he'd get the hint.

"Hey baby!" he yelled after me, "where ya' going? I saved this seat 'specially for you hon!"

I turned around and slapped my hands down on the table in front of him; looking him right in the eye.

"I told you not to call me 'baby'", I hissed at him, "I also thought I made my feelings for you _quite clear _in the corridor this morning. Now leave me _the hell _alone." I was glad Edward couldn't hear my language this time. I caught up with Angela and Ben, and we approached Edward's table. He looked up at us in confusion.

"Can we-" Angela began. I cut her off.

"We're sitting with you today, Edward", I told him. Loving the way he blushed, and the way his name rolled off my tongue.

"Unless you don't want us to", Angela quickly muttered.

"N-no, by all means", Edward stuttered. I slipped into the seat next to him. Angela and Ben sat opposite us, pushing the tray into the middle.

"Help yourself, Edward", Angela offered kindly. We _had _bought enough to feed an army, or two. Edward nodded, but didn't move to take any food. I picked up a slither of pizza, and began to chew on the end. It tasted okay; for school food. You'd never have believed the stuff they'd served at my school in Phoenix _was _food though, so anything was an improvement.

"How's your day been, Edward?" Ben was happy to begin the conversation, now that we'd actually approached Edward.

"Fine", Edward muttered softly, "yours?"

"Yeah", Ben grinned, "great", he took Angela's hand in his own, and looked over at her lovingly. Obviously, every day with Angela in was great.

"How was class, Bella?" Edward asked, turning towards me, and smiling shyly. I blushed.

"Er, great, thanks, Edward. Thanks for walking me this morning." I reached out and squeezed his hand. Hoping that maybe he'd take a hint and walk me more often. He blushed back at me and smiled.

"No problem."

There was a small, awkward silence, before Angela cleared her throat and began a conversation about the upcoming girl's choice dance.

"Are you going to ask anyone, Bella?" Angela asked. I snorted, and she raised her eyebrow.

"I can't dance", I told her.

"Oh", she replied, "you know, you don't _have _to dance."

"I have plans to go to Seattle that weekend", I told her quickly, hoping to get over this part of the conversation. I definitely did _not _want to go to that dance. I couldn't, and wouldn't dance. I was far too clumsy. They'd yet to see this at school, since I spent a great amount of concentration on not tripping, but if I tried to dance, they'd see _exactly _why I wasn't enthusiastic about it.

I noticed Edward looking at me strangely. When I looked at him, he smiled slightly, before looking away.

When the bell rang, I said goodbye to Angela and Ben, and found him walking by my side, towards Biology. When we sat down he turned to me and opened his mouth, intending to talk. Newton's foghorn of a voice cut him off before he could. I moved away, further towards Edward, as Mike rested his arms on the desk and leaned across to me.

"Bella, baby", he started, and my eyes narrowed at him. How many times did I have to reject him for him to get the picture? I was already ready to punch him, I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

"Stop playing so hard to get" he continued, giving me what I'm sure he thought was a sexy smirk.

"I'm not", I told him simply, "I'm _not _interested."

"Whatever baby", he said, sending a glare over at Edward, before making his way to his seat, at the front of class. He looked back at me and winked. I felt dirty. I looked over at Edward and saw his hands gripping the table; his eyes were dark; he looked annoyed.

"What were you going to say?" I asked him quickly. His posture relaxed.

"Nothing", he mumbled, and turned to the front. Class began.

Later, Edward silently walked me to gym. By the time I got out of class, the Volvo was gone.

_**A/n: Nomnomnomnomnom.**_

**_You might find this hard to believe, but I liked both _Mike_, and J_ess_ in the books. Eric was cool too, and Tyler was rather amusing. I _didn't_ like Lauren though. __EW. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: Not sure if I like the way this chapter is written so much; neither am I sure if it's moving too fast, but oh well, I like the general, erm, stuff that happens in it…teehee…**_

_**Disclaimer: Oh, I wish!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Edward POV**_

I don't think I've ever had a better week at school. In school, that is to say; my home life was…boring, to say the least, without my siblings. I read my books, and played my piano. Esme and Carlisle were good company, they were around a little more than usual, for my benefit; I knew. But the house always seemed empty. Alice's high pitched squeals and laughter didn't echo around the rooms; Jasper's calming presence, and intelligent conversation didn't flow through the week. Emmett's booming laugh was missing, and Rosalie's face didn't shine from every mirror in the house. The place had lost it's life.

But my school life was going great. I'd been sitting at a table with Angela and Ben, and _Bella. _I couldn't help but smile when I saw her face. I walked her to some of her classes; when I dared. And when I was with her, nobody bothered me. They were either in awe of Bella, or petrified of her. I wasn't sure which. I didn't care. I, personally, was in awe. I think Esme and Carlisle had noticed something; not to mention Angela and Ben.

I'd always imagined that the girl I'd fall for would be plain, sweet, polite, and kind; with brains and a big heart. Bella Swan was beautiful and outspoken. She was smart, and she spoke her mind. I could see she had a heart of gold, and she was…well…to be honest, I didn't have the eloquence to describe her properly. But I found that, by the end of the week, my heart was beating solely for Bella. Each beat was her name; _Bell-a, Bel-la, Bel-la, Bel-la, Bel-la. _I didn't understand how I could have fallen so hard, and so fast. But somehow, it had happened. Somewhere during my week from…not heaven, but close to.

'_I cannot fix on the hour, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I _had _begun'._

I'd begun quoting the classics again; Pride and Prejudice more frequently than the other novels, since I'd seen a copy in Bella's bag during the week. I'd questioned her tentatively about it later; and she'd amazed me once more, explaining her love of all literature. _Especially _the classics. The names she'd come up with, and the books she had read stunned me. I knew she was smart; I saw her brains shine through her biology work, but I had no idea she was so…focused? Well read? I couldn't even think of the words; she left me speechless. Scratch that, Bella Swan left me _breathless._

When she wasn't around, I had rude notes thrown at me, insults hissed at me in corridors, and I was tripped up more than usual. My locker and car were both vandalised, and my hair was pulled by the people who sat behind me. The rumours grew in magnitude, and I couldn't help but think that Mike Newton was planning something big. But none of that mattered, because I had _Bella._

'_I saw it in your eyes when I first beheld you; their expression and smile did not strike delight to my innermost heart so for nothing'._

Oh yes, Mr Rochester's lines enjoyed invading the privacy of my mind throughout the day as well. There were a whole host of literary men paying me visits during the day. Especially when I was near to Bella. It was all I could do not to speak their quotes out loud to her. I desperately wanted to. I was well aware that Bella would never reciprocate my feelings, but sometimes I just wanted her to know.

It'd only been a week, and I felt like I was going to explode.

Her innocent touches, which kept landing on my arms, and hands didn't help either. Every time she touched me, my skin tingled and burned in the most pleasant way imaginable. I don't know how it worked, but I wanted her hands on my skin all the time. I began, for the first time in my life, putting myself in Mike Newton's line of sight. Because for each glare he gave me, Bella would reward me with a squeeze of my hand, or a bright grin. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. She didn't smile too often; but each one reached her bright eyes, which sparkled with mischief and happiness. Her smile lit up my small world. I found myself searching my mind desperately for funny stories, trying to help her smile more. I didn't have many to tell.

Newton kept asking Bella out, of course. I began to get worried by the end of Thursday; he had been becoming steadily more aggressive. My blood had begun to boil when he approached her. My forehead creased in worry, my stomach knotted. Each time she said no, or various colourful versions of 'no', which made me happy I even began to grow used to her foul language. If it was Bella, I didn't mind at all. Especially when the language was directed at Mike. When she was speaking to me, Angela or Ben, she didn't use bad language at all. I hated Mike for bringing out the ugly side of Bella.

I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was mad, though. I wondered constantly about how she'd looked if I teased her. I didn't dare. I couldn't bare it if she disliked me. Angela and Ben teased her a lot, and she teased them back; but I wasn't that confident any more. Belief that people wouldn't leave if I insulted them, even as a joke, was not something I possessed. That sort of confidence had been eaten away at in the three years I'd been in Forks.

Friday morning I walked into school with Bella for the first time, as we arrived at the same time. I was attempting to subtly ask her questions about herself. I wanted to know everything about her. She constantly surprised me. Her favourite colour had recently changed to green, from blue. I had wondered aloud whether this was because, despite her reservations about the weather, she was enjoying the greenery of Forks. She'd blushed and said 'maybe' very quietly, as we reached our lockers; which were, coincidentally, right next to each other. I was just about to question her answer when _it _happened.

It was Mike Newton's doing. He came out of nowhere, suddenly grabbing Bella and shoving her against her locker; his hands moving to grope her roughly. I saw red.

In a moment, I had grabbed him, yanked him away from Bella, and broken his nose with a punch that would have made Emmett prouder than a mother after her child's first words.

"Holy mother of _Fuck!" _Mike had roared, as I grabbed Bella gently, and pulled her behind me.

"You should _never, ever _treat a lady that way", I hissed at Newton. He had crossed the line.

"What the _fuck, _Cullen. You fucking _bastard. _I'll show you some fucking _manors", _he told me. I would have laughed, had I not been so angry.

"I think it's _you _who needs to be taught some manors, _Mike", _I sneered. "If you _ever _treat Bella like that again, I'll _personally _see to it that you won't be having an heir to take on your _disgusting _mannerisms". I pulled Bella away from the scene; the feel of her hand in mine calming me down. I would never stick up for myself like that, but he had crossed every line there was. That was absolutely _no _way to treat a lady. _Especially _Bella.

I didn't stop walking until we were outside of Bella's first class; which I knew was history, today. I'd memorised her timetable the day before.

"Are you okay?" I asked, turning around to face her, and looking her up and down, trying not to admire her too much; I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. "He didn't hurt you did he?" I finally looked at her face, it was frozen in shock. My heart fell to the floor; I had scared her. I clenched my fists, I didn't want to scare her, damnit, I wanted to protect her.

"Bella?" I pleaded with her.

"Edward…" she started, staring at me. She blinked, and suddenly her arms were around my neck, and her small body was crushed against mine. "That was amazing!" she squeaked as she let me go.

I ran my hands through my hair, blushing a little bit.

"Anyone else would have done the same thing", I muttered to her, looking down at me feet.

I felt her fingers at me chin, raising it up to look at her.

"No, Edward", she said softly, "they wouldn't have. You truly are a gentleman." She smiled at me, and my heart swelled. I think I had…impressed her. Maybe. I hoped so.

She leaned upwards, so her lips were next to my ear.

"Thank you", she whispered to me; my heart was in my throat and beating one hundred miles per hour. She kissed me on the cheek, and walked past me, into her class. I flushed bright red, and reached up to touch the place her lips had met my skin. I felt like doing a dance. Bella Swan had kissed me. Bella Swan had kissed _me. _Edward Cullen. The urge to do a jig was overwhelming.

Instead, I forced my feet to take me down the corridor to my Literature class. My mind was spinning; random songs were spouting lyrics about love in my head. Everything was perfect. Bella Swan had _kissed _me.

I spent my Literature lesson fighting the urge to draw 'E + B' in little hearts all over my notebook. By the end, I had no idea what the class had been about. Nor did I care.

The only fly in the ointment was that my perfect Friday ended in a week long suspension from school.

_**A/n: Awh, isn't Edward a gentleman? He sticks up for Bella, when he doesn't even stick up for himself. Ah, I'm falling in love with him all over again. Oh Edward. Such a sweetheart. **_

_**I have to admit that the last line makes me giggle. Poor Edward. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n: A very short chapter is probably ahead of us people. I don't know yet, since I haven't written it, but that's how I'm thinking at the moment.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Bella POV**_

Mike Newton had stuck his slimy tongue in my mouth, and groped my breasts and arse.

And Edward had broken Mike's nose.

Edward Cullen, the kid who everyone looked down on, called a loser and a nerd, and a wimp, had sucked it up and punched the school's most popular, worshiped and loved guy. And he'd punched him _good._

All to protect my virtue, because Edward was a _true _gentleman.

I didn't think I'd ever grinned so hard in my entire life. Not even a ten thousand word Essay for history could put me in a bad mood. I knew, because I'd been given one, and I was still in a damn _awesome _mood.

Angela joined in with my grinning when I'd explained what happened through notes in history. God, I wished she'd been there, she'd had her camera with her and everything today. Mike's bloody nose could have made page one of the school newspaper. Not that it was exactly difficult to make page one of Forks' high school's newspaper, but there wouldn't have been a single kid who didn't buy the paper that week. They'd be making re-prints.

The fact that Edward walked me to all of my other lessons, and to lunch only made the day ten times better.

He also opened all the doors, carried all my bags, and my tray, and was generally a total gentleman throughout the whole day; as usual.

I couldn't help but fall for Edward Cullen. It was like he was a flame; and I was a moth; I was so drawn to him. He was the most amazing guy I'd ever met. And I'd only known him a week.

I'd also not thought he'd have had that punch in him. Edward Cullen, I had believed until today, did not have a bad bone in his body.

Apparently not.

I'd seen that bad bone in action today. And I liked it, I liked it _a lot._

But there was one other type of _bone _I was interested in.

I was going to explore _that _side of Edward Cullen as soon as possible.

**A/n: See? Told you it'd be short, I think I might have a special future telling gift like Alice or something :P Teehee…well…maybe not, eh? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Personally, I found it quite amusing to write. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: Longer chapter this time; I hope. I feel bad for poor Edward in this one…I think…I'm not too sure though, since I don't know what's going to happen yet, so I'm as unsure as you guys…but telling your parents about being suspended from school isn't exactly the most fun activity on the planet….**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Promise.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Edward POV**_

I had to hold the phone away from my ear as Emmett's booming laughter echoed down the line.

"Edward? You? Suspended? I don't _believe _it!" he roared, when he could speak again.

"Are you quite done?" I muttered angrily. "And yes, it's true. Big deal. What the hell am I going to tell Esme and Carlisle? They'll _kill _me!"

I'd phoned Emmett because he'd been suspended more times than I could count; and he'd managed to survive the wrath of Carlisle. Not that Carlisle was the most…wrathful person. But still. Emmett was the one with the most experience, so I'd called him for advice on how to sweet talk the parents.

I was beginning to believe that this was not the best idea that I'd had in my time.

"Dude!" Emmett roared, he never spoke quietly. His volumes were one of two; loud, and louder. "What did you _do?"_

"I, er, broke Mike Newton's nose?" It sounded like a question, even to me.

"You what?" Emmett replied, I wasn't sure if he was shocked, or if I hadn't spoken loud enough. It was hard to talk about out loud.

"I broke Mike Newton's nose", I said, a little more confidently. Emmett started laughing again.

It took him five minutes or so to calm himself down.

"Oh Eddie!" he said, as soon as he'd calmed down, I growled into the phone. I _hated _that nickname. "I'm so proud!" he yelled at me. I held the phone away from my ear again as he started yelling different congratulatory phrases at me.

"So, why'd you do it man?" he finally asked. I sighed, I knew this was coming. A whole other round of teasing was going to be coming down the line once I'd told him.

"Don't interrupt me", I growled at him. "There was this girl, and she's my friend, kind of, well, I think she is. But that's not the point. He's been asking her out since she joined at the beginning of the year. She keeps telling him no, in, well, quite colourful language actually; Rose would be proud. Anyway, today I was talking to her, and he came up and shoved her against the locker and started groping her, and kissing her. So I sort of, um, lost my temper?"

By this time Emmett was laughing his arse off, so I gave up my explanation. He wouldn't hear the rest of it through his loud sounds of mirth.

"I'm so proud Eddie!" he roared once more. "Somebody had to put that bastard in his place! I'm so glad it was you!" I was too, but I wouldn't admit that.

"Well, _I", _I told him, "Am _not. _I've got a damn week long suspension. How the hell am I supposed to tell Carlisle and Esme? They'll be so disappointed!"

Someone cleared their throat behind me, and I soon realised that I'd just managed to tell them all by myself.

"Gotta go, Emmett", I told him quickly, and hung up. Turning around to see Carlisle _and _Esme, standing there and looking at me in shock.

"I suppose you didn't hear the reason?" I asked in my sweetest voice. Carlisle looked angry; Esme looked shocked.

"Well, there's this girl…."

_**A/n: Okay, I absolutely PROMISE that the chapters will get longer again! Honestly! I just wanted to use these chapters to…well, actually I don't know. So yeah, it just happened. And I LOVE EMMETT!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n: Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last two. And better. We'll see I suppose!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine**_

_**Chapter 8 (I think)**_

_**Edward POV (because I just LOVE to get inside Edward's head)**_

Telling Carlisle and Esme went better than expected. Upon hearing _why _I had punched Mike Newton hard enough to break his nose, they calmed down quite a lot. Carlisle didn't exactly _say _he was proud of me, but I was sure I could see it in his eyes. He was a gentleman; and he'd raised me to be one.

So really, I told myself, it was his fault.

In an indirect, and accidental kind of a way.

Thankfully, they didn't punish me any more than I had been by the school.

Apparently they 'know how much school means to me'; apparently this means that they think that taking away school for a week is punishment enough for poor Edward.

Not that I'm complaining.

The only downside is that I won't see Bella for the week.

It's worth it though; I think.

Standing up for Bella would have been worth it even if Carlisle had grounded me into next century.

Maybe.

The weekend passed uneventfully. Though I did receive phone calls from Jasper, Alice, _and _Rosalie. Surprisingly, all three congratulated me for my kicking of Mike Newton's arse, and the protecting of Bella's virtue.

I had to admit, however, that I was more than worried about Alice already figuring out how head over heels I was for Bella. Without me even telling Alice her name.

I wouldn't admit that to Alice though. Instead, I had taken the high road and hung up on her; proceeding to unplug every phone in the house, just in case she tried to call again.

And again.

And again.

As I knew she would.

I switched my mobile off, hid it at the back of my wardrobe, and ignored it all weekend.

By Monday morning, before they headed off to work, Carlisle and Esme had totally gotten over the Mike Newton incident; and I didn't even get a disapproving look from either of them as they made their ways out the door.

I was relieved; I couldn't stand it when they were mad at me. They might not have been my real parents; but they were as close to me as real parents could have been. I loved and cherished them. As did my siblings.

You'd have to fight incredibly hard _not _to like my adoptive parents; and I'm pretty sure that even then you'd lose.

So Monday morning, I shoved on some jeans and a shirt, and headed down to the piano; ready to waste the day with the aid of the ebony and ivory keys at my fingertips. Playing piano had always been my saving grace; and a way for me to lose myself when the world was too much. I'd been playing since I was old enough to understand the word. My biological mother, Elizabeth, had been a pianist. Quite the excellent one, I had been told. I personally had passed my grade eight just before school started. It had been my dream, since my mother had passed away, to become a concert pianist; I figured that would have made my mother proud. My skill had also made Esme proud; something I relished.

At ten, the doorbell rang. Figuring it was the postman, I reluctantly got up, and walked towards the door. Swinging it open, I was shocked at who I found on the door step.

Bella Swan was standing at my door. A beautiful smile spread across her lovely face; and her school bag slung across her torso.

"Bella?" I questioned.

"Yo", she replied, grinning. Then made her way past me into the house.

"Some house you've got here!" she exclaimed, twirling around in the large foyer.

"Er", I muttered, "not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" I asked her.

She walked up to me and pulled my glasses, which I'd been using to read my sheet music, from my nose, and put them in my pocket.

"I ditched", she said, shrugging. "When I heard you'd been suspended I decided I was going to protest. I don't want to go to a school that sides with assholes over gentlemen".

My eyes widened.

"So when I heard what had happened, I told them I was sick, and would take you your work when I was feeling better, so I brought that with me. Then I got Ben to hack into the school system to get your address. Hope you don't mind!" she winked at me, and pulled a folder full of work out of her satchel. "Here", she passed it to me.

"Er, thanks." I said, lamely, "you didn't have to ditch, you know."

"I do know", she told me, and wondered off into the living room; where I'd just been playing piano. Leaving me frozen. I quickly shut the door, and followed her. She'd sat herself down at the piano stool, and was plonking her fingers down on random keys. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me, before patting the seat next to her. I immediately blushed, but complied. How could I not?

"Play", she demanded as soon as I'd sat down.

If I'd been a cooler person, or less in love with Bella, I might have said something like 'How do you know I play?' with my eyebrow raised.

As it was, I was still the nerdy, unpopular Edward Cullen; who was absolutely drowning in his love for the girl before him.

The girl before him who had bunked off school to be with him.

I sighed, and began to play.

The piece began slowly, but soon the music began to spill from my very soul; the notes under my fingers were pressed faster, and harder; creating a louder, bigger sound. The texture of my piece grew from monophony, to homophony, to melody dominated homophony. A sweet ostinato grew in the bass, whilst the notes in the treble clef danced to the beat of my heart; as it raced for Bella.

The smell of strawberries assaulted my nose as she moved closer, her eyes watching my fingers quick-step over the keys. The piece grew louder in a crescendo.

Then I realised that Bella would never actually be mine, as much as I wanted to believe it in that moment.

The piece suddenly became minor. Parallels and diminished sevenths jumped into the fray, and I began to challenge the laws of music; like Debussy before me. I doubled thirds, and pressed my fingers down on bare octaves. I stole a ten note chord directly from Debussy's own Sarabande, and pushed down on the sustain pedal, hard; dragging out the dissonance of the piece. Pouring my feelings out into the improvised tune.

Finally, when all my frustrations had been vented onto the keys, I brought the piece to a close with a plagal cadence, as though the piece were a prayer; ending in a desperate Amen.

I looked to my side to see Bella staring up at me in…awe? It looked like it. Had I impressed her? Please God.

"Edward…" she murmured, "there are no words".

Shit. Was that good or bad?

"That was…amazing", she carried on. My heart raced faster. My ego swelled. Bella Swan thought my playing was amazing. Forget cloud nine, I was over the damn _moon. _

I smiled shyly down at her.

"Um", I couldn't think of anything to say. I felt lame, again. Why had I ever thought I could talk to this girl?

Then I felt her lips on my cheek again, and everything felt better.

Then she pulled away, and made her way over to the coffee table.

"Come on then, Edward the rebel, you may be suspended, but we've still got work to do!" She was grinning at me.

My heart skipped a beat, and my face flushed red.

'_You Kiss by th' book'._


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/n: Thanks again for all your reviews people!!! They make me so happy!!! I get all excited when I see that I've got new ones!!! Teehee!**_

_**I am trying hard to update as much as possible!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Bella POV**_

When Edward stopped playing the piano, I was about ready to spontaneously combust. Or jump him.

I listened to a _lot _of music for solo piano; pieces by Beethoven, Mozart, Debussy, Schubert, Yiruma, Lang Lang….but watching Edward play for me was a whole other experience. Just watching the way his long, slender fingers caressed the keys turned me on. Then there was the fact that it was some of the most beautiful music I'd ever heard. _Wow. _I kept telling myself that Edward Cullen was perfect, and he kept reinforcing that view with evidence. My heart raced to catch up with the notes that spilled from the instrument at the beginning of the piece; my whole body warming as the piece rose in a crescendo. Then I felt my heart break as Edward suddenly switched to a minor key; slowing the notes, and pouring raw emotion into the piece. It was heart breaking; and it was heart wrenchingly beautiful.

The piece came to a close, and I was left stunned at Edward's talent. It took me a moment to speak again, and when I did, I was terrified of accidentally spilling my heart out to him. His music had that effect.

But I'd pulled myself together, then pulled him away from the piano. Though my soul never left that damn piano stool. That piece was on repeat in my head all day; as we talked, and as we worked, and when I arrived home, I couldn't bare to put any music on, for fear that I would lose it. So I let the notes dance around in my head for most of the night, before, finally, I drifted off to sleep, to the sound of Edward.

The negative effect of the piece was that I accidentally agreed to everything he asked all day. This included that I'd agreed to go to school for the rest of the week.

'_Please, Bella?' He'd begged, 'I don't want to damage your education; I'd feel so much better if I knew you were at school. Please? I'll even grant you any favour you want at the end of the week. Please?'_

He'd looked so damn adorable begging. That alone would have gotten me to give in; but then he'd sweetened the deal. A lot. 'Any favour', he'd said, and I knew _exactly _what I wanted. I'd had a plan for getting what I wanted since Friday, but he'd just given me a somewhat slower, somewhat easier way to get it.

I would be visiting him on Saturday; and I would be getting _exactly _what I wanted.

I couldn't wait.

_**EPOV**_

Bella had been a little distant during the day; I prayed constantly that it wasn't because of anything I'd done. I guessed that maybe she was worried about skipping school…but Bella didn't seem the type to worry. So I thought that maybe she was feeling a little peaky. I hoped not, I didn't want Bella to be ill.

I just wanted her to be okay.

I did manage to convince her to go back to school for the rest of the week, promising her any favour she wanted. I guessed that I'd probably end up doing her homework or something. I didn't mind too much though. If it was for Bella, I'd probably do her homework every week without her doing anything in return, I was already _that _'whipped'.

I played with the idea of phoning Alice and asking her advice about Bella. But decided to forgo this idea. I'd phone her if something actually _happened. _Perhaps after next week. Bella had promised to come over on Saturday night. Carlisle and Esme were going up to visit my siblings; but I'd be staying home, since I'd promised, already, to play piano for the church that Sunday; their normal pianist would be away, and Carlisle had recommended me to the Vicar - who happened to be one of his patients.

I spent Tuesday doing all of my work for the week. There wasn't much. After that, I was left bored. So I stuck to my piano. I began working on a new piece; Bella's face filled her mind, and her smell lingered in my nostrils, inspiring the piece; which was almost hurtfully sweet.

"What's that?" Esme asked when she walked in on Thursday.

"I don't know", I replied, feeling a little silly.

"It sounds like a lullaby", she told me, smiling gently.

Yes. It was _Bella's Lullaby._

_**A/n: Another short chapter, SORRY! The next one will be longer, I'm quite sure!**_

_**I have written a play-list of songs for this fic, by the way, since I know a lot of people like seeing the music that goes with each chapter. If anyone wants to read it, I can post it on my profile? Just tell me if you do; there's no point in putting it up if nobody's going to read it!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n: Mmm. I'll post the playlist ASAP.**_

_**Warning: Let's get sexy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Bella's POV**_

The week passed far too slowly with Edward. Angela and Ben were fun; but you began to feel like a third wheel after a while, even if they tried their hardest not to make you feel that way. Which they did.

I missed Edward's presence in biology, his conversations, his geeky, wire rimmed glasses, and his blushes. I missed the way we had walked in together on Friday; and I missed his gentlemanly manor, the way he walked me to my classes, and held my doors open for me. Mostly, I was surprised to find, I missed having someone to take care of me.

I'd always been independent. My mother was flighty; she never settled down. Neither she or Charlie knew how to take care of themselves; I found myself doing household chores from a young age: Washing, cooking, shopping, cleaning. I didn't mind; independence was a good thing. But I was grown up before my age. My mother said I was born thirty five, and got more middle aged every year, or something of the sort. I loved my parents though. I wasn't always a golden girl, but I did my best to make them proud of me; to look after them.

Having Edward around was a completely new experience. I was not used to having someone carry my tray for me, or pull out my chair so I could sit down. But I was beginning to get used to it. I was beginning to like it.

Tuesday morning I laughed at Mike, who's nose was bandaged. He still had the nerve to ask me out on Saturday.

"Sorry", I'd choked through my laughter, "but I have plans". Before staggering off, clutching my side.

Angela had found me five minutes later, curled over the sink in the girl's bathroom; trying to contain my peals of laughter. She finally managed to calm me down, before dragging me to class. My day was long, and boring.

Wednesday passed in much the same fashion; though I ended up in a toilet stall, wrapped in a ball on the floor, laughing my socks of, twice; since he had the nerve to ask me at lunch time, as well as in the morning. Lauren and Jess' glares throughout the day were almost enough to set me off again during class. Unfortunately for her, Jess hadn't quite mastered 'the death glare'; she looked sort of like she was having a stroke. I kindly pointed this out, and she got a little upset. Unfortunately she was wearing a rather large, tacky, gold ring; so I had a nice big welt on my face until it disappeared on Friday. I had to avoid Charlie for a few days; claiming homework.

By Thursday, I could look at Mike without laughing; and had started ignoring him again, rather than making excuses. I was, however, paying more attention to my surroundings. If Mike decided to attack me again, I would fight back. Last time I'd been surprised, next time, if there was one, he wouldn't be so lucky. I was not below making good on Edwards' threats to Mike's genitals.

Friday came and went, and Mike hadn't attacked me again. I headed out with Angela and Ben to a movie, which lasted a couple of hours, and dinner. We celebrated Edward's victory over Mike together; and decided to get him a present, to celebrate his coming back to school. So we spent a while scouring the shops.

We were lucky enough to find a clothing store that specialised in funny t-shirts. Personally, I was in favour of the shirt with a picture of a donkey, and a first. But Angela was worried about Esme's reaction to the shirt. So we kept looking until we found a plain black shirt, which had 'PUNCH!" written across it in block white capitals. We all agreed on it, and Ben offered to buy it; because he's a sweetheart.

He'd already paid for dinner and the movie. I was beginning to like Ben a lot more than I had originally.

As we were leaving the shop, I doubled back, telling Angela and Ben I'd meet them outside; since there was something else I wanted. The thing that had caught my eye was a mint green key ring. There was a picture of a pink crown across it, with the words 'A princess prefers a gentleman'. I couldn't resist getting it for Edward. I giggled on my way out of the store, shoving it in my pocket.

I met the others outside the door, and pulled Angela's hand into my own. She laughed at me; her other hand clasped firmly in Ben's.

"Looks like I've got some competition", he muttered, pretending to be pissed. We girls just laughed at him, pulling each other along to the car. We all jumped in when we arrived, and Ben began to drive us back home. Angela sat up front with him; and I leaned forward from the middle seat in the back. I could feel the key ring digging into my thigh as I laughed with my friends; I grinned, I couldn't wait to see Edward.

_**Edward POV**_

Saturday morning, my parents left; they'd be back on the next evening. They'd be back late, so I'd have to fend for myself all weekend. I didn't bother to tell them I was used to it. They had demanding jobs; it was unlikely either of them would be back before seven on a normal day anyway. Carlisle was the best doctor at Forks Hospital; so he found it difficult to leave. Esme was an interior designer. Though she spent much of her time restoring old houses for people; or buying and restoring them, then selling them on. She'd restored this house when we'd arrived in Forks. We spent out first six months or so sleeping in one wing of the house. Not the most comfortable time ever; with all seven of us in such a small place.

I spent my day working on Bella's Lullaby. It was nowhere near ready, and I would probably never play it for her, but I wanted to get it perfect, all the same. I'd not bothered to give myself a deadline. Everything she did sparked off a new emotion in me that I wanted to show in my music. I was considering starting a new piece, a comparison of the different emotions that conflicted within me. I was still undecided, however.

I was positive my Saturday would last 'forever', because I was so excited about Bella coming over that night. But I became lost in my music, and before I knew it, the doorbell was ringing.

I ran to get the door, slowing to a walk just before I reached it; trying to even out my breaths. I was too excited to see her; she would know. When I was steeled to see her again, I swung open the door. I felt my breath leave me as I took her in.

Bella was smiling beautifully up at me; her eyes big, and her hair falling in beautiful tassels around her lovely face. And her outfit…I thought about various unattractive things in order to turn myself off. She was wearing another plaid skirt; this one was even shorter than the last one; and a tight, white tank top. There were small plastic bracelets hanging from her arms, which, I remembered from Alice's obsession, were called 'shag bands'. They'd been out of style for a few years, but Bella didn't seem to be the sort to keep up with the mainstream.

What really got me this time were her legs. Bella had the most gorgeous creamy white legs; today they were even _longer _than usual. Her little feet were encased in chunky black high heels; which made them seem like her legs never stopped.

I gulped, gesturing that she should come inside. I couldn't speak coherently just yet.

I averted my eyes as she bent over to take off the shoes; kicking them to the side of the foyer.

"Where are your keys?" she asked sweetly. I looked at her curiously, and she met my gaze with an innocent smile. I pulled the keys from my pocket, and chucked them to her. She grinned back at me, and pulled something green from her pocket. Then she turned away from me so I couldn't see what she was doing. I reached up and pulled my glasses off; depositing them on the table next to the door. She'd only take them off me later anyway; at least this way I'd remember where they were.

She chucked them back to me a few moments later; her aim was totally off, but I managed to reach out and grab them, before they sailed past my right shoulder. I looked down to see what she'd done; before looking up at her, she had laughter in her eyes.

There, on my keys, she'd added a new key ring; 'A princess prefers a gentleman', the round charm read; there was a picture of a pink crown above the text. I snorted with laughter.

"Thanks, Bella", I told her, chuckling softly. Her gift had made me feel…special. I quickly shook away the thought that we could be more than friends, and lead her into the sitting room.

I asked her if she fancied some chips; and she agreed, so I walked off to the kitchen, and shoved some in the oven; sticking the timer on thirty minutes. I brought back a glass of water each, which she took with a smile. Bella almost _always _drank water. I'd never seen her with anything else.

"So, how was your week off?" She asked me with a grin.

"Boring?" I replied, there was nothing else I could really say. I wasn't about to tell her that I spent the whole week composing her a lullaby. "How was school?"

"Amusing", she told me, laughing. "Mike's face looks hilarious!" there was mischief in her eyes. I felt proud; not only had I managed to break Mike's nose, and defend Bella, I'd also managed to make her laugh.

"Reckon he'll be any less attractive with a broken nose?" I asked, trying to sound casual. I was actually interested in whether Bella found him attractive. I was sure she did; despite hating him. Mike Newton had blond, spiky hair, and a friendly face. He also had a body that most girls seemed to admire.

Bella snorted; and I felt my heart sink a little.

"Newton?" she asked, "attractive?" My heart jumped right back to it's original height. "I don't think so". Then she began laughing again.

"Maybe his fan club will notice though, you should ask one of them. I doubt I'll notice much change. Though I'm sure I'll have brilliant flashbacks every time I see the kink in his nose". She laughed harder. "Oh, Edward!" she exclaimed. She was happy, and I grinned at her.

We sat sipping water and talking about Newton and his flock for a while. Then Bella told me about her escapades with Ben and Angela that week.

"It was boring without you", she told me. "Well, not _boring_. I mean, Angela and Ben are great. But I felt like a third wheel a lot. I can't wait 'till you're back on Monday."

My heart swelled.

"Neither can I", I muttered quickly. "So, um, did you think of what favour you wanted?" I asked quickly. Trying to move the conversation onto something less dangerous. "I did promise, after all" I smiled shyly at her. She blushed, then put down her water.

"Actually", she said, shifting a little closer to me. I couldn't help but notice that her skirt had ridden up when she moved; exposing more of her beautiful, milky thighs. "I did have one idea. You might not want to help me out though." She looked away from me, gazing over at the opposite side of the room.

"Bella", I started, "I said I would do any favour you wanted, and I intend to keep my word". I had no idea that I'd just thrown myself in the deep end.

"Well", she murmured, moving even closer to me. I took a slip of water, then placed it back on the table. She reached up and bit her thumb, looking at me from below her eyelashes. "The thing is, since Newton…harassed me, I can't get rid of the feeling. And I was…wondering, whether you'd help me get rid of it?"

_What?_

"Um, how?"

"Well, if you, um, kissed me and stuff, I think it'd go away. I wouldn't have to think about it any more." She looked at me innocently, like she didn't know what she was asking. "You don't _have _to if you don't want to". She said, moving back slightly.

"Bella", I groaned softly, "it's not that. I said _anything. _But are you…are you…are you sure?"

"Yes", she said softly. Looking at me, and blushing again.

"Okay", I whispered to her. Her face lit with a small smile, and she started moving towards me on the sofa. She pulled one leg up and pushed if over my thighs, straddling me.

"You sure?" she asked me quietly.

"A-are you?" I stuttered. I felt like an idiot. Then her lips were on mine.

The first kiss between us - my _first _kiss - was soft, and chaste. Her warm lips rested on mine for only a few seconds, before she pulled back. _Did she change her mind?_

I panicked for a moment, before I felt her lips again, moving gently against mine this time; they pulled mine with them, and pressed firmly. I kissed her back and suppressed a groan. She started to press harder, I reciprocated, and she moaned softly; her lips vibrating against mine. I tried to control myself, but I could feel myself getting hard beneath her. I didn't feel very gentlemanly. I fisted my hands in the throw that was spread out on the sofa beneath us.

She pulled back again, so we could catch out breathes, before she began the most intense kiss yet. Her lips moved with mine again, but this time her tongue flicked out to lick my bottom lip. I moaned, opening my mouth to her, and she slipped her tongue in to explore my mouth. First, she stroked my own tongue; she tasted sweet, and our tongue's danced together. She moved around my mouth, exploring my teeth, my gums, everywhere she could reach. Then she coaxed my own tongue back into her mouth.

I felt her breath on me; she was intoxicating. She tasted better than I could ever imagine. Kissing her in this way was amazing. I couldn't imagine anything better. I felt guilty as I moaned into her, my cock hardening beneath her. But I couldn't help myself. Nothing sounded better than her moans.

When she pulled back this time she took an even smaller breath, before attacking my lips again. She nibbled on them, nipping and gently biting them. I copied her movements when she was done; trying to give her as much pleasure as she'd given me. I repeated the things that made her moan. She opened her mouth to let my tongue back in, and I felt as though I were in heaven.

I didn't think it could get any better before she slid her hands up from my shoulders to fist my hair. I groaned louder. I _loved _having my hair touched. Emmett had teased me about being a mummies' boy when I was younger, but I couldn't resist having Esme run her hands through it when we sat down to watch TV. Bella's hands, however, made the action sexy; the feeling went straight to my groin. My hands moved to grip her hips of their own accord. I could barely control my body any more.

"Edward", she breathed, breaking our kiss to whisper in my ear.

"Bella", I groaned back, my voice sounded desperate, even to me.

"Touch me", she whispered, and I almost lost it. "Make me forget what that _bastard's _hands felt like."

Her mouth returned to mine, and I felt complete again. But my hands were frozen. I couldn't touch her the way she was asking. I was Edward Cullen; the nerd, the geek, the guy who had no experience with girls. No doubt my hands would feel worse than Newton's. And I was a _gentleman; _Bella and I weren't even courting. What was I supposed to _do?_

"Edward", she breathed again, her sweet breath fanning over me. "Edward", she pleaded.

Her lips returned to mine, but her hands left my hair. They reached down and covered each of mine. Her left hand brought my right up to cup her left breast; the one Newton had groped with his dirty mitts. She squeezed my hand closed around herself, and I couldn't help but groan again. I squeezed her a second time, and she moaned into my mouth. I began to caress her breast as I felt her move my other hand down, to cover her arse through her skirt. I groped her gently, and she moaned once more.

I had Bella Swan attached to my lips; one of her breasts was in my hand; and her gorgeous arse was in my other hand. I'd feel like a jerk later, but at the moment; it didn't matter. I couldn't get much closer to heaven this. My cock was almost bursting out of my damn jeans I began to lose control of myself as her hands reached my hair again; I groped her a little harder and….

…and then the timer on the cooker went off.

I wasn't sure whether to be pissed or relieved. I pulled back quickly, dropping my hands like she was on fire; and looked up at her face. Her lips were cherry red, and slightly bruised from out kissing. Her face was flushed, and her hair fell down around her in the most beautiful way imaginable. My eyes flickered down to the way her top was wrinkled from my administrations. I quickly pulled it down over the small piece of her soft, white stomach it had exposed. She pulled herself off me, and I almost ran to the kitchen, flushing red.

I pulled the chips out of the oven with a glove, and put them on a large plate. I got the salt and vinegar and ketchup out of the fridge, in case she wanted any of them. Then I tried to calm myself down. I'd never been so hard in my life. I didn't exactly have much experience. I stood, gripping the counter for a few minutes, and tried to think of anything I'd ever seen that was unattractive: Carlisle and Jasper in their towels….Emmett in the nude…that worked…though I didn't really want to think about it too much. Lauren Mallory…Jessica Stanley…Eric and Tyler. Mr Banner.

When I felt confident that I could face Bella again, I grabbed the food, and took it into the lounge.

For all the imagery; nothing could ever prepare me for the beauty that was Bella Swan.

_**A/n: *Cackles* Well, Bella finally gets her kiss. Isn't she sneaky? Hm. Hope this was okay; never written a kiss before or anything. I think. Well, I don't **_**remember **_**doing so, anyhow. So I'd sort of like this chapter reviewed **_**because **_**of said kiss; because I'm not sure how well I wrote it in. Okay? So click the button!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/n: Have to admit that at the moment, this is my favourite of the stories that I'm writing; so I'm sort of being a bit biased, and spending more time on it than the others! Hope nobody minds too much!**_

_**So I still want to know if the kiss scene was good? I do worry y'know!**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers again, I love you all! **_

_**Chapter 11 (WOW!)**_

_**Bella POV**_

There would be no chance of my mind lingering on the feel of Newton's hands on me, or his tongue in my mouth, any more.

Edward had _definitely _seen to that. Unfortunately, I was now going to have serious problems in controlling myself. He almost ran out of the room though, poor thing, too embarrassed to look at me after what we had done. He must have enjoyed it though, his moans had been music to me ears; and his hardness had pressed into my thigh as I leaned into the kiss. Apparently his IQ wasn't the only part of him that was bigger than average.

When he'd left the room, I quickly straightened myself up, and slid back down to my edge of the couch. I'd have to make him feel more comfortable in my presence again. I quickly calmed myself down, and started running over some new ground rules in my head:

One: Don't jump Edward

That's all I'd gotten up to by the time he returned; flushed red, and looking very flustered. He had our food in his hands, which he placed on the table before us. He gestured to the chips and the sauces he'd brought out. I dug in, placing a dollop of Ketchup on the edge of the plate. I grabbed some chips, dipped them in the sauce, and began to eat; watching in amusement as Edward made his own pool of Ketchup closer to him.

We ate in silence. It wasn't long before we'd finished off the food. He took everything back out to the kitchen. I followed him; I'd not been in much of the house yet, and I was interested. I also needed to get us out of this silence.

"Hey Edward, can we watch a movie?" I asked sweetly. Figuring that if we settled down to watch some telly he'd be able to calm down. He was way too shy. He was, however, as I had experienced a few minutes ago, hiding an inner sex god. Someone I was interested in getting very well acquainted with.

Not tonight though. _Baby steps, _I told myself. That's what Edward needs. I couldn't move too fast; he'd be scared off. Or he'd end up a horny bastard; like Mike. I wanted to release Edward's inner sexiness; but I also wanted to retain _Edward. _The gentleman who walked me to classes and opened my doors. That was the Edward I'd fallen for.

I settled down on the couch, waiting for Edward to pick a film. I was interested in knowing what he'd chose. He blushed as he sat down on the sofa with the remotes for the TV and DVD player. My interest was peaked.

I almost broke my new ground rule when I saw what he'd chosen. I heard the music before I caught sight of the pictures; but it wasn't hard to recognise. Pride and Prejudice. One of my favourite movies. Mathew McFadden appeared on the screen and I sighed with happiness. That man was _gorgeous. _I eyed Edward sitting next to me, and decided that, despite the fact that the man on screen was beautiful; Edward took the edge off. I'd never met anyone so perfect, and I was determined to have him.

I snuggled into Edward as I watched the film; pulling his arm around me, and sliding my fingers in between his. I squeezed his hands during my favourite bits. The proposal scene for example. God, that was done well. A wet Darcy, _gorgeous. _Though I cursed the fact that they had skipped out on the pond scene. Damn them; damn them all.

Somehow my senses had tuned themselves to what Edward was doing. At some point near the end I noticed that his breathing had slowed. I twisted in my place to see that he had fallen asleep. I giggled silently. Shaking gently against him. He looked so peaceful; his eyes closed, and his mouth slightly open, so he could breath properly. I snuggled back against him and finished watching the movie. When it was done, I reluctantly released myself from his grip, and put everything away, and turned the electrics off. I then pulled Edward down a little, so he was completely on the long sofa. I slid a pillow behind his head, and pulled a throw off another couch; putting it across his sleeping form.

I leant over and kissed his lips gently, before I left.

"Love you", I whispered softly, and walked out of the door; not bothering to shove the wretched heels on again. I'd fallen three times on the way to his house, and I'd barely been out of my truck. I'd worn them because I was well aware of how great they made my legs look.

My bare feet cooled on the cold gravel beneath them. It was about ten O clock. I'd told Charlie that I was meeting up with friends, and that I'd be back late. We had a 'don't ask, don't tell' arrangement. Less was more with Charlie. I prayed that the loud rumble of my truck didn't wake Edward up when I twisted the keys in the ignition. I pulled out of the Cullen's driveway, and started my journey home.

Charlie lived in a more 'towny' area of Forks; whereas the Cullens lived out in the forest are surrounding Forks. Which could explain why their house appeared to be about ten times bigger than ours. _Their house must be pretty lonely now, _I thought to myself, remembering that Edward's four siblings had all gone to college. I hoped he wasn't too lonely.

I made a note to self to spend as much time as possible with him; not just for my own selfish reasons.

I got home at about half ten, and made my way up to my room quickly, yelling a greeting at Charlie as I went. From the sounds of the television, I guessed that he was watching baseball. _As per usual._

When I got upstairs, I grabbed my things and hastily washed, and dressed in my pyjamas, before tucking myself up in bed. Then I let my mind wonder. It immediately remembered the way Edward's lips had felt against my own - the perfect fit. The way his hands felt around my breasts; and the way he was so hesitant to touch me. I loved that he was such a gentleman; but the hesitancy was going to _go. _If Mike Newton felt confident enough to feel random people up, then I was sure as hell going to make sure that Edward had the confidence to feel _me _up anywhere, and anytime he fancied.

Nobody else, of course, just me.

I was going to give myself a month to pull Edward Cullen out of his shell. I couldn't feasibly wait any longer than that before jumping him. I was going to turn Edward into the 'Gentlemanly sex machine', or something like that. Maybe something more subtle, like 'Edward, the Gentlemanly…' well, I was tired, so I couldn't come up with anything better at such a time.

I was sure I could pull Edward out of his shell in a month. I'd seen people like him before; their confidence had been eaten away at by bastards like Newton. All I needed to do was help him regain that confidence. That shouldn't be too difficult. He had enough good qualities to inflate his ego to about three times the size of Mike's, or more. Not that I wanted Edward to have a ridiculously big ego; his just needed a bit of a boost. As I lay there I made a mental list of his qualities (that I'd, as yet, witnessed):

One: Absolutely gorgeous

One point five: Adorable glasses; not applicable to all observers, since some people aren't into the whole glasses thing. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and whatnot.

Two: Absolute gentleman.

Three: Intelligent - I.E. IQ higher than room temperature.

Four: Talented - have you _seen _this guy and his piano?

Five: Obviously not lacking in the financial department.

Six: Friendly, and entertaining; with massive heart. Also friends with Angela and Ben; nicest people this side of the century.

Seven: Dad's a doctor; so if I hurt myself, he'll make sure I'm all better - very useful, since clumsy nature.

Eight: Inner sex god; just waiting to be released

I'm sure there were other things, but I couldn't remember them. My brain was constantly launching into flashbacks of the way his gorgeous hands felt on my rear end. Just the thought made my heart race faster. If this month didn't move fast enough, I was going to have to start masturbating. I hoped, however, not to have to resort to such lengths. I was positive that Edward's fingers would be _far _more stimulating.

Oh, god, Edward's fingers. His long, _talented _fingers.

I got out of bed, made my way to the window, and shoved my head out, in order to cool down somewhat. When I returned to the bed, I gave up on my list. I knew Edward was awesomeness personified; and it's not as if I could write it down. Knowing my incredibly bad luck, Charlie would probably find it. Unfortunately, he has a gun; and I doubted that Edward would look as sexy when riddled with bullets.

You never know though; some guys can pull off the whole 'wounded' look. There's something dangerous and sexy about that shit. If they live through the incident, that is.

Fortunately, there are other ways of making a guy look dangerous and sexy. I wondered whether I could talk Edward into getting a tattoo.

I sat up straight in bed. _Does Edward have a tattoo?_

Now _that _was something I needed to look into.

Not _too _many tattoos though; I didn't want him to look like a fucking convict, just a ridiculously sexy, little bit dangerous man. Maybe just one small one, that I could trace with my fingertips when we…

…I stood up and shoved my head out of the window again, and wondered how much convincing it would take to get Charlie to buy me a fan. That'd be far more convenient than having to get myself out of my lovely warm bed every few minutes in order to calm myself down.

I snuggled down under the covers again a few moments later; trying to imagine what sort of a tattoo would suit Edward. I was leaning towards the idea of my name, Bella, above his heart. The thought made me want to drool. Though he might want me to reciprocate and have 'Edward' tattooed across my vagina as well.

That would certainly _not _be happening. Possessive was good; but not _that _good.

On another note; I'd need to get hold of some of Edward's clothes. As I said, possessive was good. Though it'd be a lot nicer if Edward gave me some clothes of his himself. I'd have to accidentally on purpose forget my jackets from time to time; then accidentally on purpose forget to give his back when he gave me his. Which he would, because Edward was the perfect gentleman. This was why I loved him so much.

I had no doubt that I would be _in _love with him too, soon. Very soon. I hoped that he felt the same way. Being in love with Edward would be spectacular; I was sure of it. I was realising now why Renee married her high school sweetheart. Though there was one major difference between us:

If I had Edward Cullen, there was no way in hell that I'd ever let him go. If I got my claws into him, they were not coming out.

That was my last thought, before my eyes fell closed, and my dreams overtook me.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

_**A/n: Hmm, Bella's getting further and further away from what I was thinking she'd be like to begin with. Where the 'one month' crap came from I have no idea. Kinda interested in seeing where this story goes. I think I'm just as excited as you guys. My brain's not letting me in on any of this, before it comes out. No sneak peaks for the author. *Sobs***_

_**So anyway, I'm getting kind of greedy with all these reviews…so feed my hunger!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/n: So, let's go.**_

_**Thanks for all reviews. LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**To ACW1: Don't you worry! I've been thinking about how to incorporate Emmett and Alice and Jasper into the story to help Edward and Bella out a little bit! Since I love them all!**_

_**Perhaps even Rosalie; though I've never really written much of her so…we'll see!**_

_**And Ut arum lactus per incendia; your review totally made me laugh! It truly was a very Emmett thing to say! Love Emmett!**_

_**Oh! And I'm glad people liked the kiss! **_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and Twilight Characters and such are not mine, KAY!**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Bella POV**_

"Pinch, punch, first of the month, and no returns!" I sang to Edward, pinching and punching his arm, first thing on Monday.

"Um, Bella?" he muttered.

"Yup?" I asked, dancing around him to my locker.

"It's not the first of the month", he said quietly, obviously trying to save me some embarrassment. I managed to force down my rising blush, which stemmed, not from the fact that it was not the first of the month, but the fact that Edward was so undeniably _adorable. _

"Not for everyone!" I told him happily. He looked at me as if I was mad; perhaps I was. Perhaps he could see the mischief in my eyes. But I'd decided on how to start my thirty day Edward Experience. I eyed his clothes. _They _were where I was starting.

ASAP.

Luckily for me, we were set a biology project that lesson. Mr Banner couldn't have had better timing. And, more lucky for me, Esme and Carlisle couldn't be happier about welcoming Edward's Biology partner into their home.

* * *

Forcing my way into Edward's wardrobe wasn't as difficult as I'd believed. He'd rolled his eyes at me, and sat on the bed; watching as I pulled open the sliding door. I was almost jealous, he had a walk in wardrobe. I had a small cupboard and a chest of draws. Edward had a whole damn _wall _devoted to his clothes. Which I personally couldn't understand; since I'd had yet to see him in more than three or four different outfits. Upon opening the wardrobe, however, I found more than I'd ever believed possible.

"Edward", I muttered.

"Um, yes?" he replied, I saw him straighten up from the corner of my eye, and turned around to look at him.

"Is Aladdin aware that you stole his cave?"

He chuckled at me, blushing red.

"Care to explain?" I carried on, gesturing to the wardrobe, which was, to my absolute surprise, chock a block full of clothes of various colours, textures and styles.

"My sister Alice has an obsession with clothes", he replied, "and when I say obsession, I mean she's had seven different therapists who've given up on her. Now Carlisle and Esme just let her buy whatever she wants." He shrugged at me. "Just as long as she buys clothes for everyone else too. You should see her wardrobe. My collection of clothes is actually the smallest; aside from Carlisle's."

I nodded at him, and turned back to the clothes; rifling through to see what sort of things he had. I was shocked into speechlessness as I made my way down the long rail.

I guessed there were close to a hundred pairs of jeans; light blue, dark blue, black, and even a red pair. Fitted shirts of all different colours and styles. Fitted and baggy tank tops in different colours and textures. A number gorgeous Tux's, and several more tailored suits. Shorts, t-shirts, jumpers; baggy and trim. Smart trousers, casual trousers, an over flowing tie rack, jackets and coats of all different cuts and fashions.

It was like the fucking costume department for the BBC. Scratch that, it was _bigger._

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why the hell don't you wear any of _these?" _I pulled a gorgeous, fitted, emerald shirt out of his wardrobe. He shrugged nonchalantly back at me.

I looked at him incredulously, and chucked the shirt at him, before yanking out a pair of gorgeous black jeans; new, with tags. I pulled off the tags and chucked them at him too.

"Change", I ordered, "now." I pointed towards his en suite. He looked confused, but did what I'd told him anyway. I began pulling out different outfits, and laying them together on the bed whilst he was in there. I had to meet his sister. She was an absolute angel.

_Scratch that, _I thought to myself as I spotted a fitted black shirt from the 'La Bella Boutique' on a hanger, with the word 'Bella' scrawled across the chest, she was a _goddess. _

Several outfits later, Edward re-emerged from the bathroom, and I felt my jaw drop.

I hadn't been wrong. Edward was absolutely _stunning._

The shirt clung to him in all the right places, snug around his arms and torso, showing off his beautiful muscles; and the colour brought out his magnificent eyes. I whipped off his glasses, chucking them onto the bed, and saw that he looked; if possible, even better. The jeans looked great with the shirt; and, unlike his usual baggy clothes, showed off his gorgeously long legs. I gestured for him to turn around. I wasn't disappointed. The jeans were snug around his beautiful arse.

_Hell to the Yes._

I very much wanted to grope his arse; then shag him senseless.

Instead, I grabbed the next outfit on the bed and shoved him back into the bathroom. He got the message, and locked himself in with the next outfit.

While he was in the bathroom, and I was grabbing together more clothes to make an outfit, I made an analogy about him. Edward Cullen, I decided, was like the two sticks you get hold of as a kid; you _know _that if your rub them hard enough, the right way, they will make a fire, but it takes a lot of work to do that, and you will usually give up. The work, I decided, was why nobody else had bagged Edward before me. Edward's wardrobe, I realised, was like finding your dad's lighter; it made the process a hell of a lot shorter. And, once lit, Edward was going to burn, baby, burn.

My only concern was the wenches at school.

Baby steps meant that I'd have to give Edward a new look and confidence slowly. The Unfortunate part came from the Catch 22. With a new style, Edward would be absolutely irresistible, even to morons such as Jessica and Lauren. Especially Jessica and Lauren. And, though I wanted to make him mine, then show him off in the way he deserved, I didn't want those ditzy cows to get their claws into him. However, in order to give Edward confidence, he would need this change of style, and time to get used to it. It was going to be a slow process.

Thinking about other people getting their claws into my catch was seriously pissing me off, so I ended up chucking the next outfit I pulled out with a little more vigour than I was planning on.

"Hey!" I heard Edward exclaim from the bathroom door, "Don't hurt my poor, unsuspecting clothes!"

I was going to tell him not to be such a pansy, but when I turned around to face him, the words died in my mouth. Fitted t-shirts and jeans did nice things to Edward Cullen; _very _nice things. The black T-shirt was snug fitting and stretched over his muscles in a mouth watering way. His abdominals and pectorals were defined, and the shirt wrapped around his shoulder blades in a most impressive way. Edward wasn't broad, but the shirt made him appear a little bigger; much more intimidating than his loose fitting clothes had been. The top was short sleeved, and his slim muscles were shown to their full potential. His pale skin glowed.

"What?" He asked nervously, bringing his hands to clasp his opposite arms, and eyeing a jumper on his bed.

"You", I told him, without thinking, "are a total moron."

His head snapped up, and he looked at me in confusion. I sighed, slapping my hand over my face, I pointed to the mirror; he took the hint and walked towards the full length one on the wall. I watched him examine himself for a moment, before walking over.

"Look!" I pulled his arms down to his sides, and then pulled him backwards a little bit. "Can you not _see _the change?"

"What change, Bella? I'm still Edward." He truly was absolutely clueless. It pissed me off; there was no way this guy should think he was unattractive. He still appeared to be under the impression that Mike's looks were God's gift to women. I disagreed entirely, as would every other girl in school when they saw him like this. Edward's parents must have been holy in some way; they had created something close to a god.

"Edward, don't be such a douche. You look like a damn model; just accept the fact that you are an absolute stud. Also, find your contacts; your eyes are going commando tomorrow."

His eyes snapped to me in shock, and I turned around and pulled another outfit from the bed, shoving it into his hands, then pointed towards the bathroom again.

"Bella", he whined softly, "you can't be sincere."

I looked at his worried face, and decided if I was going to get anywhere with Edward, it was time to get serious. I'd have to use my most sacred, and secret weapon.

I didn't like presents, or having things bought for me. I didn't beg favours, and I didn't use my looks or body to advantage in life. But if there was one thing I did do, and that was know _how _to get what I wanted; even if I didn't usually bother. When I did something, I did it off my own back. However, this was a life or death situation; sexy Edward, or no sexy Edward. So I sucked it up and introduced him to my secret talent.

I let my eyes widen, and thought of sad things, like dogs being run over, 'till my eyes were brimming with unshed tears; then I jutted out my bottom lip, and turned to look directly up at him.

"Please, Edward", I whispered softly through my pout, "for me?"

I watched victoriously as he turned around and headed for the bathroom, muttering 'third draw to the left', as he went. I pulled open that particular draw, and found a smaller Aladdin's cave: just for glasses.

There was a whole draw full of glasses, and contact lenses; different styles and colours again. There were prescription contacts, and different coloured ones. I amused myself for a few minutes looking at which colours he had. Blues, browns, reds, and even a smooth butterscotch colour. _Wow, _apparently Edward's older sister had been here too. I pulled out some normal prescription contacts, and stuck them on the side, so he wouldn't forget them the next morning.

I spent the rest of my evening entertaining myself by watching my own personal Edward fashion show. I'd never bothered to watch any, but I was quite sure that this was hotter than porn.

"Collect me tomorrow okay!" I told him before I left. I claimed that my truck needed some work, but really, I just wanted to see people's expressions. "Wear the outfit I left on your bed, alright." I grinned big at him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You sound like my sister", he told me, looking a little nervous. I rolled my eyes back at him, and took off down the driveway.

"Oh! And Cullen!" I yelled back at him, "don't let the attention go to your head tomorrow, okay? You're still mine, kid!"

I grinned as I walked away. There was no way I was letting _this _one go.

_**A/n: So that didn't flow QUITE as smoothly as I wanted it to. But oh well.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/n: Hmmmmmm._

_Disclaimer: Not mine, honest! None of twilight, or the characters are mine!_

_Chapter 13_

_Edward POV_

**Tuesday morning came even quicker than usual this week. I certainly wasn't excited about it, in the least. Even the prospect of seeing Bella couldn't break my out of my worries about the day. Bella had been positive that my new 'style' would do good things for me…or something. But I just couldn't see it. I stuck on the snug, ripped jeans, and the snugger green shirt, with my dark trainers. I stuck in my contacts; though I was reluctant to do so; and pulled on the dark leather messenger bad she'd insisted on. I looked at myself in the mirror for a while, but I truly couldn't see much difference. I was still **_**Edward; **_**the geek, the loser, the **_**freak.**_

'_**Don't let the attention go to your head', **_**she'd yelled at me as I left. As if a new outfit was going to get me any attention. To be honest, I'd rather **_**not **_**have the attention. It wasn't like I wasn't picked on enough when I tried to blend in.**

**But I trusted Bella, and I'd promised, so I shoved my school things into the new bag, and headed downstairs. Since I was going to pick up Bella today, I'd woken up extra early, so Carlisle and Esme were still in the kitchen for once.**

"**Morning Edward", Carlisle said, smiling as I walked into the kitchen.**

"**Morning Carlisle", I replied, sitting down and grabbing some toast from a small pile in the middle of the table.**

"**Anything special happening today?" he asked, eyeing my outfit.**

"**No", I bit off some toast, "why?"**

**He turned the page of his newspaper, "nothing, you've just changed your style a bit, that's all." He smiled at me, and looked…a little bit proud; I think.**

"**You do look very handsome today Edward", Esme said, sitting down opposite me with a large cup of coffee in her hands. "Have you started taking Alice's fashion advice?" her eyes sparkled.**

"**Um, no?" I replied. There seriously wasn't anything so different about me. What was I missing? "Bella ransacked my wardrobe when she was over last night." I shrugged.**

"**Bella?" Esme rose her eyebrows, "your biology partner?" Damn; now she was suspicious.**

"**Er, yeah", I started quickly, not interested questions over my relationships with girls at such a point in time. I quickly made up a white lie, "when I told her about Alice's shopping addiction, she didn't believe me, so I had to show her proof." I let my eyes flicker to the clock.**

"**Anyway", I grabbed another piece of toast and headed out of the kitchen, "I'm collecting her this morning, since her truck's out of action, so I'll see you later!"**

**I swiftly made my way to the car.**

_**Bella POV**_

Edward was the only person I'd ever met that could hold a conversation about Debussy's music from my house, to school. But then again, he did drive pretty fast. I couldn't contain my grin when I saw him at my door that morning, dressed in the clothes I'd left out for him. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He left me speechless. My grin widened when he lead me around to my side of the car and opened the door for me, shutting it behind me, before getting in the other side, and taking off towards Forks High School.

My anticipation rose every meter we travelled towards school. I couldn't _wait _to see everyone's faces. I'd realised last night that Edward's change of style happening today was obviously due to fate, since today was also the unveiling of Mike's nose. He'd be back at school, gauze-less, this morning. I'd heard the girls whisper about how happy they were that Mike's 'gorgeous' face would be back again. Well, they were in for a shock; because the new Edward was totally going to flaw Mike. By the end of the day, half the girls at Forks High School were going to be absolutely pussy whipped. And not by Mike.

I let Edward get out and open my door for me. He grabbed my bag, despite my protests, and flung it over his shoulder with his own. I watched as he locked up, and girls began to look at him. I saw jaws drop and eyes widen. I wondered which were from the fact that the guy I was with was absolutely stunning, and which were from the realisation that it was Edward. I couldn't help the smirk that twisted around my face, and I pulled one of Edward's cool hands into my own as we walked. Giggling slightly when I saw the green of the key ring I'd given him, disappear into his jean pockets. He raised his eyebrow, and I mouthed 'gentleman' at him. He grinned as he got it. _'Phwarr', _was the only coherent thought I could come up with.

He carried my bag until my locker, when he finally agreed to give it back to me, and I reluctantly let go of his hand.

"Edward?" A voice came from behind us a few minutes later, whilst we were ransacking our locker for the things we needed. We both turned around to see Angela and Ben. Angela looked shocked; Ben was grinning, yup, even another guy could tell the difference. I felt like a proud mother.

"Good morning Angela, Ben", Edward said smiling at the two.

Angela's eyes flicked to me, and I winked while Edward wasn't doing. She raised her eyebrow when Edward turned to talk to Ben, and I nodded my head; grinning _big. _Don't you just love secret, silent conversations?

Angela reached over and hugged me, I think it was a congratulatory gesture. Well, that's how I took it; especially since she whispered, "Jessica and Lauren won't know what's hit them!" in my ear, with a giggle.

"Well", I muttered back, "at least Mike will see this blow coming from at _least _halfway down the corridor", I winked at her again, I couldn't restrain my grin anymore, so I didn't bother to try.

"Oh, Edward!" Angela suddenly exclaimed, and pulled something out of her bag; it was the t-shirt we had brought him. My grin grew impossibly wider as we gave it to him. He laughed at us, and told us thanks, sticking it in his locker to collect later. I muttered to him that he should wear it in gym. He just snorted at me with laughter. Angela set off towards her lesson with Ben.

"Walk me?" I asked, smiling up at him, and setting off in the opposite direction to our friends. He nodded, and I took his hand again. We weren't dating yet, but nobody had to know that. I was going to stake my claim as soon as possible. I didn't think the chances of Edward saying 'yes' to someone like Lauren or Jess was very high, but just in case, I thought I'd make my position as clear as possible, hoping to deter them a little.

I watched in amusement as people stared at me and Edward. I wasn't particularly interested in being the centre of attention; in fact, in most circumstances, it might have made me blush red as a tomato. But I didn't mind with Edward; he certainly needed some time in the limelight.

I listened hard to the whispers around me in my first lesson, impressed by the response Edward's new style had got. By the end of my third lesson, Spanish, with Angela, we'd heard Jessica Stanley proclaim that she'd 'always known it!' We quickly placed bets on how long it'd be until she and Lauren had confessed eternal love.

We made other bets too; who'd be first to ask him out, who'd speak to him first, and how grim Edward was going to look by lunch. I hoped not very, but Angela was sure he'd be exhausted from all his new fans by then. Personally, I just couldn't wait to see Edward, and I think Angela had caught onto that.

"Just don't try to change him too much", she'd warned me.

"I'm not", I'd muttered to her as we made our way towards the dining room, where we had agreed to meet Edward and earlier. "Give me a month, and you'll see."

She raised her eyebrows at me.

I sighed, "I just think he needs a little more style", I told her, "and a lot more confidence."

She nodded in understanding as we entered the hall.

Two steps in I almost had to be carried back out again, I was laughing so hard. I was doing it as quietly as possible, so as not to attract attention, but my whole body was shaking like a volcano. Angela was giggling quietly next to me at the scene.

Ben was sitting on his own at our table, with a large tray of food for us all. Edward, however, had been…ambushed. Lauren and Jessica had their arms linked through his, and they were trying to lead him towards there table. Where Mike Newton, Tyler, and Eric all sat, looking extremely upset. Edward, however, looked extremely confused, and extremely uncomfortable. I felt bad for him, but it was just _too _funny.

"Told him so", I said to Angela, as soon as I'd managed to calm down a little bit. She looked at him with something akin to sympathy in her eyes, before turning to me.

"You'd better go save him, Bella", she said, grinning. "Since this is obviously all your fault."

"I take full blame", I told her, and gave a flourishing bow; fancy arm movements and all, before skipping off across the hall to Edward, Angela's laughter ringing in my ears.

"Come on, Eddie", I heard Lauren purr as I got nearer, "please come sit with us today." I saw her batter her eyelashes.

"Yeah, come on Eddie!" Jessica joined in, "we can get to know each other a little better".

"I, erm, I mean, I, sort of, um." Poor Edward, he had no idea how his sex appeal was going to send the girl's of Forks haywire.

"Come, on!" Lauren said more forcefully in her nasal voice, pulling harder at his arm. Edward blushed, hard. I saw Lauren's eyes widen. Of course, nobody was immune to Edward's utter cuteness.

I walked right up to them and slid my arms around Edward's neck, reaching up and placing a kiss on his gorgeous lips; I had an excuse, and I couldn't _resist. _

"Come on, Edward", I drawled, making sure to use his full name. "Let's go sit with the others", I smiled at him, and he smiled nervously back at me, his eyes wide at my actions.

"Eddie is sitting with us today Bella, better luck next time Swan", Lauren crowed from next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually", I told her sweetly, "we'd arranged previously to sit together. So _butt out."_

"The day he sits with you losers is the day I dance naked in front of the school, Swan", she hissed at me. I snorted with laughter.

"Publicly or privately?" I asked, "Since you obviously passed the latter objective several years ago."

Her face flushed red with anger.

"Fuck off, Swan", she said, and spat at my feet.

Edward wasn't going to like that.

I watched as Edward yanked himself out of their grips, and then felt one of his strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't _ever _talk to Bella like that again", he told Lauren, before pulling me away to our usual table.

Angela and Ben cheered quietly when we sat down; I placed my hand on top of Edwards, and didn't let him remove it from around my waist; I liked the feeling too much.

"Well", I said, "here we are, back at the loser table", I joked, "sure you don't want to be over with your popular pals, Eddie?" I grinned at him, and he looked back at me in horror. I slapped his arm, and leant back into his chest, pulling my feet up to rest across another chair beside me.

"Thanks for sticking up for me", I said softly, smiling happily.

"Thanks for trying to save me", he whispered softly in my ear. I shivered from the feeling of his warm breath.

"No problem. Can I just say that 'I told you so'?" He snorted.

"I don't get it", he told us.

"Ask your sister to explain it to you", I teased him, and wondered if he actually would.

He grunted back at me, and then I felt his arm tighten around my waist. I looked up to see Mike Newton approaching the table.

"Truce, Cullen?" he asked, plastering a charming smile across his face.

"No, thank you", Edward told him, and I straightened up a little, to see how Mike took the news. I was so proud of Edward, he could have gone off and made friends with the 'popular' group, but he's stayed with us. I added loyalty to his list of good qualities.

Mike looked sort of livid.

"I'm asking to be friends and you're saying no?" he questioned, amazed, like he couldn't comprehend that someone could possibly _not want _to be his friend. "Why the hell not?"

"I don't want to be friends with someone who sexually harasses women, and treats people like dirt." Edward replied simply. I slipped my hand under the table and squeezed his knee for support. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I don't treat people like dirt", Mike tried to tell him, "_or _sexually harass women! Unlike _some _people who go round breaking other people's noses for no _fucking _reason!"

I opened my mouth to defend Edward, but, to my surprise, Ben got their first.

"Mike", he said, perfectly calm, "get lost, or I will personally see to it that you have a broken jaw, to match your broken nose".

"What the _fuck?!" _Mike exclaimed.

"I think you heart what he said", Angela told him, matter of factly. "Please leave".

I waved at him as Mike turned around and left our table; heading out of the hall in a sulk.

"Er, thanks guys", Edward said, reaching up and running his hand through his hair.

"No problem", Angela said brightly.

"Yup", Ben said, wrapping his arm around Angela tightly, and pulling her close to his side. "We protect out friends, don't we Angie?"

Edward's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

_Friends._

_**A/n: So Bella was a bit of a bitch? But aren't we all to our personal Lauren Mallorys?**_

_**Review please! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/n: I have noticed recently how unhealthy I am.**_

_**But I really, really like junk food.**_

_**How annoying.**_

_**Anyway; I really fancy a sweet Edward today; so let's see what I can do.**_

_**Oh yeah: OVER 30 reviews O_o WOW!**_

_**So excited! I feel like a child. Review, my lovelies! Make me feel special!**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**EPOV**_

_Friends._

Ben had said that they protect their _friends._

And he'd implied that I was one of them.

My heart swelled to the size of a small moon as I looked around our small table; Bella to my left, with my arm still wrapped tightly around her; she didn't seem to mind. Angela and Ben, wrapped around each other in much the same way across the table; their love radiating around them in waves.

I felt like I was on top of the world.

I, Edward Cullen, the nerdy, geeky, constantly picked on, baby of the family, loser kid, had _friends._

And I loved them. More than anything.

All three of them had stood up for me against Mike Newton in some way. Even the sweet hearted Angela had had an input. And Bella had stood up for me before; when Mike had tripped me. She had taken my hand and pulled my into her life. I knew that the people around me could be popular; they could have masses of friends surrounding them. They could be sitting there with Mike Newton, taking the piss out of me at my table. Where I had sat alone until they found their ways to my side.

And it all started with Bella Swan. I found myself unable to pull my arm from around her. She fit there so perfectly; and her heat radiated through my clothes and warmed my cold skin. Just like her kindness and friendship had warmed my heart. Emmett often said 'got your backs' when we played baseball as a family; but I had realised, when Lauren Mallory cursed at Bella, that I had 'got' Bella's back. From now until whoever she didn't need me anymore. I'd also stick up for Angela and Ben, the same way as they had for me. But Bella would have my special attention. She had become my best friend, and she had become someone I loved and admired. She was beautiful and wonderful, and constantly surprised me.

The clothes she had put me in had attracted unwanted attention today; but somewhere along the line I'd realised she'd been right. Despite being unwanted; it wasn't _bad _attention. People wanted to know me. _Me! _Sure, I could see how fake they were, how judgemental; how shallow, but she had been right. I'd heard people calling me attractive, gorgeous, good looking, and stunning all day. And, in a way, I actually _liked _it. Shallow as it may be; I felt good. For the first time since I'd arrived in Forks. I'd felt like I was fitting in somewhere, and it was thanks to the angel beside me. Whereas other people had ignored and teased and picked on me, she had come to my aid; and helped me to feel like Edward Cullen again, and not the friendless shell I had been. Others had been afraid to look at me; Bella hadn't been afraid to wind her arms around my neck and kiss me in front of the whole school. She had shocked me; and sent tingles of electricity through my body. The feeling of her lips against mine had set me on fire. Metaphorically.

She snuggled in against my side again, and looked up at me with her gorgeous chocolate eyes; then she smiled up at me, and I fell in love, all over again. Bella Swan made me feel things I'd only ever read about in books before. Love and devotion to her. Then there was the feeling I got every time I saw another guy look in her direction; and take in her gorgeous form; her beautiful face. It had taken me a while, but I'd recognised it as jealousy.

'_It's like needles, pricking into you, when you see someone's eyes on your girl. You feel like ripping their damn eyes out; though you know they're not technically doing anything wrong exactly. It's quite confusing actually. Makes you feel…tingly'. Jasper had once tried to explain jealousy to me. _

I also felt protective over her. When I was near her, I felt safe; I felt free, liberated, and like I could do _anything. _I would perform miracles for her. I wanted to shield her eyes from the horrors of the world; I wanted to keep her wrapped in my arms; I wanted to take blows and bullets for her. If she tripped, I wanted to be there to catch her.

The bell rang, and I was shocked out of my thoughts. I looked up, and saw Angela smiling at me knowingly. I smiled back nervously; I still wasn't quite sure of this whole nice-ness-thing. I'd never really had friends. Her eyes flickered to Bella, then back to me, and I suddenly caught her drift, as it were. I blushed bright red, and pulled my arm away from Bella. Angela just smiled; laughter dancing in her eyes. I saw Ben grinning right along with her, as I pulled Bella's bag onto my shoulder as well as my own, waiting for her to straighten out her outfit, before leading her away to our biology lesson.

"See you later, Angela, Ben!" I heard Bella call, before I felt her soft hand in mine. I slowed down so we could walk side by side. I sighed softly, feeling complete as I looked down at our interlocked hands. My eyes grazed over Bella's face, she was looking carefully at where she was going. She was clumsy, tripped over a lot; I'd noticed. She was, however, well practiced at catching herself, so not many others had noticed. In a moment of boldness, I squeezed her hand. Her eyes flickered up to meet mine, and she grinned up at me again. My heart skipped a beat. 'I'll catch you', I tried to tell her with my eyes, but I'm not sure if it came across. Probably not.

I placed her things down for her in biology, and then sat down beside her, upset at the loss of her hand, which rested on the table next to mine. I watched her glaring at the back of Mike Newton's head whilst we waited for the lesson to begin. I suppressed a laugh.

Mr Banner walked in a few moments later and began the lesson. I couldn't concentrate. Instead I focused my energy on taking in the wonder that was Bella. I composed a letter in my head to the government, about how I'd found the eighth wonder of the world; how she was sitting next to me. She'd become the muse for my piece; and everything else to me along the way. If that wasn't wonderful, I didn't know what was.

Though a gentleman, I couldn't help but be a man for some of the ridiculously long and boring lesson. I let my eyes wander down to her beautiful creamy legs; encased today in a pair of almost indecently short denim shorts. Her feet were, surprisingly, wrapped in small, chunky black heels, which must have been the reason she was walking so carefully. Her torso was covered by a long sleeved cream shirt; which was obviously about a size to big for her. The buttons were left open to give a glimpse of her pale chest; whilst leaving more than enough to the imagination. Over her shirt was a tiny black waistcoat, which was buttoned tightly around her slim waist, giving her shape, and showing off her slender form. Her hair fell in long tresses around her shoulders; and her face was lit by the sunlight, that was, for once, spilling in through the lab windows. Her eyes sparkled in the glow. I suppressed a groan; Bella Swan was absolutely _beautiful._

I slipped my hand in my pocket, and fondly fingered the key ring she'd given me. I thought about how happy I felt when she'd given me a gift. I'd not had many gifts that hadn't been from my family before. I'd had some, I was sure, when I was younger. A bunch of flowers from Nancy Leader when I was in kinder garden, when she had a crush on me. And a pet rock, from my friend Bernard Jacks in my first year at school. But soon after I'd become friends with him, my parents had passed away; and I'd started my life as a piece of baggage; being moved from place to place, until, finally, a few years down the line, Carlisle and Esme were kind enough to adopt me.

Apart from that, I'd had nothing like the key ring. Bella had no idea how much her little gift had affected me. How much joy I found in such a sweet gesture. And, of course, that morning, Angela, Ben and Bella had presented me with a humorous top, to welcome me back to school with. It had made me happy; that they were thinking of me whilst I was away. Instead of just forgetting about me, like the rest of the school would have. I was blessed, I had _friends._

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day, and I caught Bella as she fell from her stool in surprise. Obviously, somebody else hadn't been listening either. I chuckled at her, and she looked up at me with a blush and an embarrassed smile. I'd grown partial to that particular red on her pale cheeks. I resolved to make her blush as much as possible in the future. I'd have to get over my inhibitions and start teasing her a little. Surely I could trust that she wouldn't run for the hills. She was my _friend. _I was sure of it now.

Once again I grabbed her bag and chucked it over my shoulder with my own. Before she could complain, I bravely took her hand, and pulled her from the room with me. I saw people watching us as we walked down the corridor together. But I didn't care like I had that morning, when I walked alone. Now, I only had eyes for Bella. I made a detour to my locker, to grab my new t-shirt; before taking her out to the car park, and helping her into my Volvo.

She teased my about my newfound popularity as we drove home, and described the outfit that she wanted me to wear the next day. She told me that she'd stuck sticky labels on it on Monday night, so I couldn't miss it. I couldn't help but laugh at her excited expression when she described a pair of dark jeans and a snug fitting shirt that I'd tried on the night before.

I helped her out of the Volvo when we reached her house, and insisted on carrying her bag to the door for her, despite her telling me how silly it was. But I wanted to do everything for her. I wouldn't have minded carrying her too much; but I think she would have drawn the line.

Before she let herself in, she reached up and pressed a kiss on my cheek; which flushed red as soon as she did. I wondered drunkenly down the driveway, back to my car; slapping myself in the cheeks to snap myself out of my haze when I got inside.

As I drove back to my house, I made a resolution to call my siblings that night. Now, almost more than ever, I needed their help.

I was going to make myself good enough from Bella Swan; and it was going to take a _lot _of work.

_**A/n: Oh, silly Edward, you are already perfect. Foolish child. But I do love you, lalala, and so does Bella….and half the female population. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/n: Oooheyy. Let's meet Alice, mm?**_

_**Also: Someone pointed out that I had used the wrong spelling of manner; I apologise profusely; however you should be aware that I do not have a BETA, and will not have one for the foreseeable future; I am also not going to nitpick my writing a lot, because I don't think a few small mistakes should matter overly much. I'd rather spend my time getting my other ideas down.**_

_**I am also well aware of the meaning of 'manor', but using the right spelling of the word is not exactly my top priority. **_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_Are you busy?_ The text read. I scrolled through to find Alice's number, and clicked 'send', she was my best bet; along with Jasper. Though I was sure if I phoned Alice, I could talk to Jasper either at the same time, or soon after. They were always together. The worst kept secret in our family was that Alice and Emmett had switched apartments the day after my parents had returned from their visit to the university. As usual, Emmett had blown their cover, when my dad had phoned to check up on the girls after they'd arrived home. It'd been pretty late at the time, and he'd questioned why Emmett was there.

'It's my apartment, of course!' Had been Emmett's reply. Carlisle had then apparently heard something that sounded like Rosalie smacking Emmett upside the head and yelling 'moron', at him. He and Esme had found it entertaining. They didn't mind the switch at all.

_Nope!_ Alice's reply came through several minutes later. I was surprised, but pleased. It was five in the evening, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be home for a few hours, and I wanted to keep the issue of bettering myself for Bella as quiet as possible. I quickly picked up the house phone, and dialled Alice's number.

"Edward!" She squealed as soon as she picked up.

"Hi, Alice", I replied; happy. I had missed my sister, and her hyperactive tendencies.

"How can I be of assistance?" she asked me. Knowing there was something wrong. Usually I'd call when Esme and Carlisle were home, so they could talk too.

"Just promised you won't scream okay?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Promise!" she called sweetly down the line. I could picture her fingers crossed behind her back, and suppressed a groan. I got ready to move the phone away from my ear.

"How do you…I mean…um…how could I…er…how…ahh…" I started, suddenly very nervous, and kind of embarrassed. I'd never had any trouble with girls before. I'd just ignored them. None had ever been interested in me; so why bother with them?

"Spit it out, Edward", Alice snapped at me, she was getting impatient now. She always wanted to know what was going on, quickly.

"HowdoImakeagirllikeme?" I managed to blurt out quickly. Alice screeched.

"OH EDWARD!" She squealed. "JAZZY!!" I heard her yell for Jasper. "EDWARD LIKES A GIRL!"

I heard a beep and guessed that I had been put on speakerphone.

"Hi Jasper", I said weakly.

"Hi Edward", he sounded smug.

"Tell us about her!" Alice squeaked. I could picture her dancing around the phone like some tribal ritual.

"Um, she's really beautiful, and kind, and, erm, smart. And she spends lots of time with me, Angela and Ben; we're all really good friends. And, er, she's made me start wearing your clothes", I heard Alice squeal with happiness again. "Um, she's just really great. And I, erm, love her?"

I heard Jasper try to calm down my sister as she began, what sounded like, hyperventilating.

After a long while, she managed to calm down and speak again.

"Don't you worry, Edward!" she cried out. "We'll meet up with Emmett and Rosalie now, and make a list of things you have to do, okay! So get on your computer; we'll e-mail it to you really soon! Love you! Bye!" And then the phone went dead. I groaned. Fabulous. Emmett was going to be getting in on my love life. Joy.

I did what she said, however, and made my way up to my room to switch on my computer. While it loaded, I looked for the outfit Bella had picked up. It was just as she had described it. I stuck it over a chair so it would be ready when I woke up the next day, and made my way back over to my desk; where my computer sat, fully loaded.

I pulled up the internet, and surfed the net whilst I waited.

I'd never been much of a computer person; I was a nerd, but not a computer geek or anything. I could send an e-mail, and write a word document. Aside from that, I was pretty lost. Thank god for Google.

An idea struck me then, as I was surfing the web for nothing in particular. I got up, locked my door, and shut my curtains, before sitting back down. I don't know why, but I was sort of embarrassed; what I was about to do seemed a bit…girly?

I closed the window I had been using and brought up another. Google appeared in front of me, and I sat for a few minutes working out what to type.

'How to seduce' seemed to crass; but 'how to get a girlfriend' seemed immature, and slightly silly.

'What girls want' seemed middle of the road enough; and I quickly typed it into the search bar, and double clicked.

appeared, and I clicked on the hyperlink. A page decorated with pink and red swirls appeared. I rolled my eyes. But started to read the text:

_Top Ten Tips (for charming your lady friend),_ It read.

_Ever wanted to know the top ten tricks to charm your way into her life? Follow these ten rules and you can't go wrong! (Terms and conditions apply)_

_1. Get to know your girl: No two are the same, each girl is unique, so don't generalise! That is the first step to crashing and burning! So get to know your girl; what she likes, what she dislikes - especially her wants and needs. Not every girl is interested in a quick fuck, and not every girl is interested in a long term relationship, so get your chopper working and talk it out of her!_

_2. Be a man: Some guys like girls to approach them; they find this sexy, or they're just shy. But the truth is girl's want to be approached! Come on guys! It's romantic! So grow some balls and get with the mood!_

_3. Be confident: No girl wants someone who's too shy to even tell her his name or speak to her. Believe in yourself, you're worth her, you can get the girl. But be warned, overconfidence is lethal!_

_4. Tell her things: If you think she's beautiful; TELL HER! For god's sake! If you think she smells nice, or that she drives a nice car, or that she looks especially lovely today, LET HER KNOW! Because trust us, she wants to know. She didn't spend an extra hour in front of the mirror this morning for people to grunt at her. _

_5. Listen to her: Hear her problems, and let her know that you're listening. Ask her questions (but don't pry!), and offer her advice, and a shoulder to cry on. Come on, it's not that hard. _

_6. Be a gentleman: We're not saying you have to carry her bags everywhere, buy her everything that makes her smile, completely abstain from touching her, or punch out the lights of anyone who looks at her the wrong way. But is it really too hard to open a few doors, and help her up when she trips?_

_7. Don't be overpowering: Yes, she's going to have other friends, guy mates, etcetera. Get over it; you're not the only guy in her life, and you never will be. Accept that now. Don't try and stop her doing the things she likes; and definitely don't use violence against her. You're being a gentleman, remember?_

_8. Don't be afraid to take control; take her hand, touch her, kiss her, play with her hair. Most girls love, and even crave affection. Find out what she likes, and do it. Girls have other needs too; fulfil them!_

_9. Entertain her: You don't have to be the class clown to interest a girl. Funny stories and jokes are all well and good; but talking to her is just as vital. Quick wit will win you points. Despite the looks they might give you, girls also love to be teased from time to time; and even tickled. They're not fragile, and they don't want to be treated like glass all the time; so have fun._

_10: The most important thing is to let her trust you. This will be the foundation of her relationship. So, no lying, no cheating, no going behind her back (unless it's to get her that special gift!)_

_Good Luck!_

I didn't print the page off, but I bookmarked it for future reference. The page seemed pretty interesting; and it looked like the information was valid. I heard a 'ding' and saw that I'd gotten an e-mail from Alice. I clicked on it, and pulled up the information she had sent.

To my surprise, Alice's list was pretty much the same as the one I'd found on the website. Though there was one obvious difference. In large, bold text at the bottom, she'd written:

Edward: There are fashion magazines under my bed; make use of them.

I snorted. I wouldn't need them though. Bella had, apparently, become my new outfit picker.

Not that I minded.

In the least.

I e-mailed Alice back to thank her, and assure her that I'd follow her rules about how to make Bella mine.

I'd start the next day.

**_Bella POV_**

Wednesday morning arrived in a downpour of rain. I was surprised, when I opened the door, to find Edward standing on my doorstep, holding a large, colourful umbrella, and grinning at me. He'd managed to pick himself a gorgeous, fitted cream jumper to wear under a black jacket; instead of the t-shirt I'd picked out for him. Trust the weather to put a dampener on things; I was looking forward to seeing Edward in that snug shirt again.

"So you've got some fashion sense after all", I muttered, as I slipped under the umbrella with him

"I liked it too", he told me, and I looked up at him in confusion, "found it in the cupboard under the stairs". I couldn't help but laugh at him, before gently whacking him in the stomach. I waited while he opened my door for me; then watched as he climbed into the car with me; dragging the umbrella after him. I grinned; god, he was gorgeous. I'd have to start working on his confidence more today. Only twenty nine days left!

Edward started asking my numerous questions that morning, claiming that he didn't know enough about me; since we had known each other such a short time.

The questions ranged from my favourite colour (green…since recently), to inquiries about my friends back in Phoenix (not very many). By the time we arrived at school, I was positive that he'd run out of questions to ask me. But the smirk on his face told me I was wrong.

Always the gentleman, he got out with his umbrella, and came to open my door for me; covering me from the rain. He surprised my by catching my hand in his own. I grinned up at him; maybe he was gaining confidence all by himself.

I liked confident Edward.

When we got inside, he let down the umbrella, and let it swing along beside us; spraying droplets of water all over the place, which made me giggle, as the janitor glared at us in passing. People looked at us as we walked down the corridor; but once again, nobody teased Edward, not even for having a massive, multi-coloured umbrella. Some guy from a lower year even commented that it was a 'cool brolly, dude', as he walked past us. Causing me to break out into giggles once again.

Nobody tried to trip up Edward.

By lunchtime I'd heard reports that both Lauren and Jessica had been denied dates by Edward. I couldn't help but hum a happy tune on the way to the food hall. Angela looked at me as if I was mad, but chalked it up to me fancying the pants of Edward; which I did. However, I did start to wonder whether Lauren would go to extreme lengths like Mike had; I.E. shoving Edward up against a locker, and groping him. I told myself that if she did, it'd look as if Mike had got of very likely. The first thing I'd do, in the event that she did attack Edward in such a way, would be to make sure she would not be having children any time in the foreseeable future, or otherwise.

"Looks like you're gunna have to save him again", Angela giggled as we wondered into the hall to see Edward, once again held up by Lauren and Jess. I watched, laughing, as Angela crossed the hall to Ben. I made my way towards Edward, who had his back towards me. I decided to have a little bit of fun whilst I was getting rid of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

I felt Edward jump as I slipped my hand into his back pocket; before he noticed it was me, and slipped his arm around my waist.

"Bella", he breathed out softly. There was pink staining his cheeks, and he looked relieved to see me.

"Edward", I replied, grinning up at him, before leaning up to press a kiss against his lips, like I had the day before.

"See you later, Lauren, Jess", I said in a sing-song voice, waving my fingers sarcastically at the two, and pulling Edward away from them. I kept my hand in his back pocket. His arse really was gorgeous. I squeezed it before slipping my hand out of his pocket when we reached the table. He looked shocked. I was grinning my face off. Angela and Ben looked extremely amused. When we sat down, I rested my hand on his thigh, and was rewarded when he slipped his arm around my waist, and pulled my closer to himself. I sighed in contentment. I was very much enjoying Edward's newfound confidence, which appeared to have grown overnight.

Now, if only he was confident enough to yank me into a supply cupboard, strip me, and make hot, hard, love to me.

I spontaneously made a target objective for the end of the week. It was Edward, somewhere secluded, with his hands groping the life out of me.

I licked my lips and moved my hand further up Edward's thigh. His arm wrapped more tightly around me.

Two and a bit days until Friday; the end of the week.

_Excellent._

_**A/n: Teehee. Ooh, looks like there's some fun coming in the near future. Teehee. If she can meet her objective of course; she might fail. Oh dear. Whatever will happen?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/n: Woo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, Twilight does not belong to me. Never will.**_

_**Warning: Oft! Let's get more sexy.**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Edward's POV**_

On Wednesday I began quizzing Bella; determined to know absolutely everything I could about her. From her favourite artist; to her least favourite smell. I created a folder in my head, and labelled it the 'everything there is to know about Bella Swan, ever', folder; and watched it fill up with knowledge throughout the day. I knew it wouldn't be a short task; but I had the rest of my life to get to know everything. I intended to use that time. I also decided to work on my ever lacking confidence, which, it has to be said, skyrocketed when she came up slipped her hand into one of the arse pockets of my jeans. I almost lost control when she groped my arse before sitting down at our table.

The walk to biology afterwards was full of thoughts about dragging her into a cupboard and having my way with her. I really needed to learn how to control my hormones around her. This must what be Mike Newton feels like; having the urge to drag people into closets all the time. Though I only had those feelings about _one _person; not the entire other half of the species.

Over the next few days, I began to feel less shocked when she kissed me. She kissed me on my cheek when she saw me; and kissed me on the lips when she was getting rid of my admirers. And sometimes she seemed to kiss me just for the absolute hell of it. When I dropped her off at her door on Thursday, she suddenly just pressed her lips to mine; harder and longer than usual, before winking at me, walking inside, and shutting the door in my face.

I began to understand what the term 'blue balls' meant. And I began to hate waking up in the morning, since the first thing I had to do was have a cold shower.

The fact that, from Wednesday afternoon she began to randomly touch me didn't help much either. Throughout lunch she had her hand on my thigh, squeezing occasionally, which was turning me on an insane amount. This continued through biology; and then she made me hold hands with her on the way home. I had no idea what was going on in Bella's mind. I refused to believe that she might actually _want _me. I made a subtle question about it to Ben when we were waiting for Bella and Angela at the end of Thursday. He laughed at me, and asked whether she was sexually frustrated. I had blushed, hard, and not pursued the topic.

_Was she?_

Friday morning she met me with another soft kiss on the lips, before holding my hand in the car, all the way to school.

She kissed me on the cheek when I caught her as she fell out of the car.

She kissed me on the lips when we said 'goodbye' at our lockers.

She kissed me again to get rid of Lauren and Jessica at lunch time; while she groped my arse.

She settled into my arms while we sat at our table for lunch; resting her hand even higher up my thigh than before; squeezing and turning me on.

Her hand slipped into my back pocket during biology.

My dick was getting harder with every kiss, and every damn touch.

By the middle of the lesson I couldn't think straight, and I ended up taking matters into my own hands. My hormones had kicked into overdrive. I placed my hand on her bare thigh (she was wearing a ridiculously short plaid skirt, _again, _and started slowly rubbing my hand along her smooth skin. The feeling almost made me groan. I was getting even harder as I did it, but I _had _to touch her. There was no way I could keep her hands off her. I changed a glance at her face as I caressed her thigh, and saw that she was biting her lip. Her cheeks were a little flushed. Worried that she wasn't enjoying my touch, I quickly withdrew my hand; but before I could get very far, she had pulled it back, and placed it further up her thigh. I barely retained a growl.

At the end of biology, I grabbed her arm and pulled her quickly from the class.

"Bella", I muttered into her ear, "what are you doing?" I gestured to her, then to myself.

"Maybe we can talk about this somewhere more private?" she muttered back, blushing a beautiful shade of red. I nodded, and pulled her outside to my car. She gestured to the back. "Or people might see us.".

We climbed in.

"So what are -" she cut me off with her lips; and I felt her fling one of her legs over both of mine, straddling me. I let out a long guttural moan as she sunk down on top of me; her hands fisting in my hair, and her tongue begging entrance to my mouth.

I found myself kissing her back, and my hands clutching her silky thighs again, running my fingers up and down them lightly.

"Edward", she moaned softly against my lips; and I found myself nibbling on hers again, using the tricks she'd taught me last time to make her moan. She pressed her chest into mine, and I shivered with pleasure. Another moan escaped my throat, and I brought my hands up to wrap around her hips. She fisted my hair harder, pulling my head back, and slipping her small tongue into my mouth; dancing once again with mine. Her breath filled me; her sweet scent ravishing my nostrils; clogging my senses with Bella. She smelled like strawberries, and she tasted like heaven.

She pulled back to breathe again, and mumbled against my lips, before attacking them.

"What?" I murmured, pulling away for a moment.

"Touch me", she breathed against my lips; before moulding our mouths together once more; our tongues beginning to fight for dominance. This time I didn't hesitate; sliding my hands up over her body; and groping her breasts through her soft blue jumper. They fit perfectly in my hands, I caressed them gently; then kneaded them with a little more pressure.

My tongue won the fight for dominance, and I pushed it into her mouth; exploring her sweet texture; her exquisite taste.

"Bella", I groaned softly, when we needed more air; my lips still touching hers; unable to break the connection between our bodies. My hands still gripped her breasts.

"More", she moaned back, and I slipped my tongue back into her mouth; savouring her again. I pressed against her even harder this time; desperate for more of Bella. I pulled one hand off her breast, and she whimpered at the loss. I slid it down her body, and around to her arse; squeezing it gently. She ground down onto my lap; and I couldn't help but buck up slightly to meet her. My erection was bulging through my jeans; desperate to be released.

I felt her hands leave my hair, and wondered what she was doing for a moment. I heard a snap; but couldn't work out what she was doing; until she pulled away. I watched her slip her hands into her jumper, and then pull her bra out from one sleeve. She threw it to the other side of the car, and brought her lips back down on mine for a moment.

"Like this, Edward", she said softly, pulling away again. I watched, powerless to do anything else, as she pulled my hands up the inside of her jumper, and placed them over her bare breasts. I almost came right then.

"Ah", she groaned, as my cool hands touched her bare skin for the first time, "touch me", she pleaded.

I couldn't have stopped myself if I'd wanted to. My hands ran over her soft mounds, exploring them carefully, before squeezing them slightly; making her moan. I found her hard nipples, and ran my fingers over them gently, before pinching them a little harder. She threw back her gorgeous head and moaned; pushing her hips into mine. My erection throbbed.

She leaned back towards me and our lips found each other once more. I let my hands caress her smooth stomach, and trace the contours of her back, before bringing them once again to her fabulous chest. I took her breasts in my hands once more; squeezing them gently, before sliding my palms over her nipples, and pressing them against the dip in the centre. Then I let my fingers lose, and started to fondle her peaks gentle, feeling her moan against my lips in pleasure. I'd never been more turned on in my life.

Then we heard the school bell ring.

Bells quickly pulled herself off me, and we made our way (mine very slowly), out of the doors and into the front of the car. I shoved my keys into the ignition, and stepped on the gas. I heard her giggle beside me as we took off towards her house; where I dropped her off five minutes later. She didn't wait for me to open the door. She just leaned over, and kissed my cheek, before getting out wondering up her driveway, and into her house.

_What the hell just happened?_

_**A/n: Well, Bella's on target. Teehee.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/n: Hmm. Review?**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Still. Never will be.**_

_**Warnings: Self love.**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Edward's POV**_

It was late Friday night. Eleven thirty to be precise, and I lay on my bed, trying with all my might to get my thoughts in order; to work out what to do.

The events that had led up to this point, since leaving Bella at her house, had been the longest and coldest shower of my life; an hour or so spent thinking of extremely unattractive scenes I'd been unlucky enough to witness; and a very awkward bonding session with my hand in the bathroom.

I'd never exactly been one for jerking myself of; but I discovered very quickly that relief came fast when pumping my cock, and imagining that it was Bella's soft little hand, rather than my own.

I groaned as I felt my cock hardening. Just thinking about Bella Swan was turning me on now. Her gorgeous figure, and milky skin. Her arse, her breasts, her lips, and her hands…

I pulled myself up off the bed and back into my en suite; glad that Esme and Carlisle had gone away for the weekend again.

I pulled of my shirt and boxers, and jumped into the shower, cranking up the heat. When there were seven of us, we'd needed an immense amount of hot water; so Esme had had a massive tank installed. I was now extremely grateful. I'd already had three showers today; hot ones that was. I'd had cold showers as well. When the water was warm enough, I began my new thought process; feeling less like a gentleman every moment.

I saw Bella; straddling my lap, kissing my lips. I recalled her sweet scent, and the way she tasted. Her soft moans, her loud wails of pleasure, as I touched her. I felt my dick harden even more, and I reached down and wrapped my hand around myself; my other hand bracing myself against the wall. In my imaginary world, me and Bella went further than we'd been in the car.

_Bella pulled her shirt off, exposing milky white breasts; and her gorgeous tummy, before reaching down to pull mine over my head, throwing them both to the side. I fondled her breasts more, now I could see them, the experienced was heightened. Her nipples were hard, and she moaned; throwing her head back further, brown hair spilling back over her shoulders. Next, I slipped my hands up her skirt, lightly tracing patterns on her thighs. Then I reached up properly and cupped between her legs. She was wet, _very _wet._

'_God Bella', _fantasy Edward panted_, 'you're drenched._

'_Only for you, Edward', _dream Bella replied_._

_I pushed my fingers up under the wet fabric, trailing my fingers along her wet folds; revelling in her gasps._

'_Please', she moaned. I slipped my fingers inside of her, she was so warm._

I imagined bringing her to her climax, my dick twitched in my hand, which pumped harder as the hot water fell around me; dripping from my soaking body.

_I felt Bella's hand reach between us as she moaned my name. She slipped her hand down inside my jeans, and inside my boxers; and gripped my member in her hands._

'_You're so impressive', she murmured, pressing her lips to mine; her bare nipples pressing against my chest. She started caressing my cock, her hands dancing up the length._

'_Please', I groaned. She complied with my wishes, wrapping her hand around my shaft, and starting to pump. She began to pump harder, and faster, and I felt my climax grow. It wasn't long before…_

…I came once more. My spunk hitting the shower wall. I directed the shower head towards it; watching as it flowed down the drain. God, I wanted Bella so badly. I'd always strived to be a good guy; a gentleman, but she was driving me crazy. My mind was presenting me with phrases that people like Mike Newton used: 'fuck her silly', and 'lick her pussy' were amongst them.

I washed myself off, cursing my vulgarity. I _wasn't _that guy. I was the one that made _love _to women. I'd always believed that I'd treat any girlfriend I was lucky enough to end up with, with the utmost respect. To move slowly, to make love to her gently, bringing her to a sweet climax.

I'd ended up lusting after the first girl that'd been nice to me. Not only had I had my hands up her top _already, _without even taking her on a date. I'd also tossed myself off over thoughts her all evening; and, rather than giving her the respect she deserved, I was desperate to fuck her so hard she couldn't walk for a week. I felt disgusted with myself.

_She did start it, _a small voice at the back of my head told me, but I knew that I should have finished it before we'd gotten so far. Even if I hadn't wanted to. Now not only was I going to be lusting after Bella, I was also going to be constantly sporting a boner. I wouldn't be able to _look _at my lovely car again without getting hard.

I dried myself off and shoved my boxers and t-shirt back on, before heading back to my bed. Abba was playing on my CD player, since it was the only thing that wasn't sending my mind straight to the gutter, like everything else. Even they were mocking me, singing about men after midnight, and laying all your love on somebody. My preferred easy listening for the night had been Placebo; but unfortunately 'Because I want you' had almost sent me over the edge already, and I wasn't ready to risk listening to the rest of that particular CD. Just in case.

I lay down as Mamma Mia! Washed over my room; mocking me once more. _Here I go again, _I thought; I pulled my pillow over my head and groaned, loudly.

_Should I ask Bella out?_

_Should I ask her to be my girlfriend?_

_Should I drag her off to the woods and shag her senseless on Monday morning?_

Bella Swan had officially broken my gentlemanly record. I was a different man. I was no longer the man who would open doors, carry books, protect virtues, and 'save it' for love. I was now the man who would open doors, carry books, protect virtues, then go shag people senseless.

I was an absolute asshole. And I still had no idea what to do about Bella.

There was no way in hell I was going to ask my siblings now.

_Just go with the flow, _I told myself, _go with the flow._

Then my eyes fell closed, and I nodded off to sleep.

_**Bella's POV**_

It was eleven thirty at night; and I was still fucking horny; _still _turned on from my session in the car with Edward. How the hell did he get that sexy? The way he touched me left me burning with…something ridiculously corny like the 'flames of passion', or whatever. If I'd been Shakespeare, I'd have written a fucking sonnet.

_Shall I compare thee to a dream come true,_

_Thou art more fecking sexy and slow paced,_

_Feeling you touch my tits is fucking ace,_

_So please unzip your flies and let me taste. _

For some reason, I didn't think it would make overly brilliant reading; and didn't bother with a full fourteen lines. Damn thing wasn't even rhyming properly. I was always better at prose. I wasn't about to write a fucking erotic novel though.

Maybe I'd be in the mood when we'd actually _had _sex.

I shivered, and reached down to unplug the fan I'd had going since I'd gotten back. My windows were open too, so I got off my bed and shut them gently. My room was freezing; and I still hadn't managed to calm down. I'd even tried to remember the feeling of Newton's tongue on mine, and his hands grabbing my breasts in a desperate attempt to stop fantasising over way Edward had felt. It would be fortunate any other time, but tonight I was damned pissed that I couldn't remember. All my mind could remember was the feeling of Edwards talented hands working my nerve endings into a frenzy. Was there anything he _wasn't _good at? Fucking hell, you'd have thought he'd been with countless girls, the way he felt me up in the car. Maybe that was his 'thing', he tricked poor, horny girls into thinking that he was some adorable, shy, geeky kid, then shagged them senseless in the back of his car. Unfortunately, the theory had too many holes to be anywhere near viable.

Maybe unfortunately was the wrong word. I was perfectly happy not to share Edward, ever. If only I could get him to start things. Things which would lead onto _other _things. I forced myself not to drool over the idea. Then I groaned softly, grabbing my pillow from beneath me and holding it over my flushed face. _What the hell? _I was so fucking hot. I debated on the pros and cons of a cold shower; again. Charlie was home, so I might wake his lazy arse up if I did; he'd gone to bed at around ten. Also, it'd be _fucking freezing. _On the other hand, it might help, and I might actually get some sleep.

Then again, it might do nothing, then I've had woken up Charlie and frozen my limbs off for nothing.

I decided against it, wondering about my alternatives.

If I was a guy, I'd have gone round his place, climbed in his window, and then into his bed. Which, I'm sure, was lovely and warm, smelled like Edward, and would quickly become my favourite place. Especially if Edward was in it; naked.

God, did Edward sleep naked? I needed to find out.

Huh. I can't be expected to do everything though. Why didn't Edward come sneak into _my_ room?

_Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?_

Yeah, I know exactly how you feel Juliet.

I bet Edward is hotter than Romeo though. Probably better in bed too. Neither the Nightingale _or _the Lark would be able to force my out of Edward's bed once I got there. Neither would jocund day standing tiptoe on the misty mountain top. I suddenly thanked god that there was no feud between our families. I had no idea how much more I could take as it was.

I thought about the other option I had. I'd never been on to look for…or give myself release. It wasn't gross…just not me exactly. Besides, guys always did it better.

I looked at the clock, it was twelve now, I'd been sitting her for far too long. I got up and walked to my door, locking it, and turning off the light, before making my way back into bed. I'd changed as soon as I'd gotten home; having to get out of my damned panties, which were so wet I could have drowned small children in them. I'd flushed bright red when I'd noticed, hoping that Edward hadn't felt just _how _excited I was. I wanted to sex him up; but I didn't want him to think I was so damn easy. He was the only guy that'd ever managed to get me this riled up. Which was why I was going to have to resort to methods I usually felt were below me.

Laying my head on the pillow, I slipped my hands up inside my shirt, massaging my breasts, and remembering how Edward's hands felt; trying to recreate the movements, and the feelings. I sure as hell didn't do him justice, but at the moment, it was the best that I could do. I closed my eyes to make it easier to imagine him, before slipping one of my hands down my stomach, and into my pyjama bottoms. Sleeping commando was always so liberating. I rubbed against myself; squirming a bit as I got more turned on, before slipping a finger inside myself. I moaned softly, really wishing that it was Edward's finger. I pushed another in next to it, and started pushing them in and out of myself, trying to remain still as I reached my climax; moaning softly as I finally felt relief. It wasn't anywhere near as good as it should have been. I cursed, but I was finally able to roll over on my front and fall to sleep. Knowing exactly what my new objective was. And I was going to reach it as soon as fucking possible.

_**A/n: Hmm. Review?**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Warning: Edward discovers the lure of the limerick; and Bella butchers some more Shakespeare: You have been warned.**_

_**There's also some pretty bad language; but you should know that by now.**_

_**Disclaimer: None of it's mine okay. There is another disclaimer concerning the poetry etc used at the bottom; so as not to give away some of the plot here. Twilight? Not mine, not mine at all.**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Apart from the piano, the best thing about our family house was the library. The room spread right across the top of the house; and had been one of the first things to be set up when we moved. Despite very obvious tastes in books, all of us loved to read. The library had been converted from a loft space that was big enough to have been a fourth floor all on it's own. The story behind the place was that Carlisle's family had been collecting books for several centuries; and they'd all been passed down to him; the last heir of his family. Since he'd discovered my passion for literature, Carlisle had made hints about me inheriting his collection. Something which I could barely comprehend. It was true that my love of books far outweighed that of my siblings; but the fact that my 'father' would want to pass down such a legendary collection to me was simply, ridiculously, amazing. I wasn't sure if I trusted myself enough to take on the mantel of several hundred years of literature.

The reason I'd ventured up to the library was because, after my not-exactly-restful night, was because I'd had yet another dream about Bella. There was a difference this time however; for once I hadn't woken up stiff as a board. During the dream we'd not had our nightly romp; instead, we'd been sitting here in Carlisle's library. She'd been sitting on my lap in one of the big push chairs, listening in awe as I recited some of my favourite poetry. A fantasy I was, in all honesty, quite unopposed to making reality. I loved poetry; and I knew Bella did too. Luckily, it would seem that we had the same taste. So I'd woken up with a new plan for winning Bella's affections.

For the time being, I'd abandoned her lullaby; I'd work on that later. For now, I was going to write her a poem.

If possible.

Unfortunately, I'd been in the library for about five hours, and I'd had yet to come up with anything worthy of Bella. In fact, most of the things I'd written I probably wouldn't even recite to my cat.

If I even had a cat.

_Does Bella like cats?_

I appeared to have also developed an inner Edward; one that was constantly thinking about Bella. When I say constant, I mean _absolutely all the fucking time. _Every time I brought up a topic in conversation, or even if it suddenly just flickered randomly in my mind, inner Edward would manage to find a way to relate it to Bella.

But at least I wasn't sporting a massive erection. Thank god for small blessings.

I decided to give up on the poem. Instead, I wondered around the library, collecting a massive pile of assorted poetry books. I'd get some more inspiration; maybe I could…

…now _there _was an idea.

Finally, inner Edward had struck gold with an idea. An idea that I liked _very _much.

Post haste, I grabbed the notebook and pen that I'd brought up with me, and scribbled it down on the first page; before flipping over to a clean side; pulling the first poetry book towards me and flipping through.

_I ne'er was struck before that hour,_

_With love so sudden and so sweet,_

_And stole my heart away complete._

I began to scribble down the lines of the first suitable poem in my notebook. John Clare; nice, I recalled a conversation with Bella about another of his poems, which she'd seemed susceptible to. Clare was a safe bet.

"White as the sun, fair as the lily", I muttered as I read another poem, several pages onwards. I was about to begin scribing it into my notebook, when I caught sight of the last line. 'Then in requite, virgin, love me!'

That knocked Henry Constable out of the running; at risk of insulting her virtue, I was almost positive that my lovely Bella was _not _a virgin. The thought of another man touching her made jealousy raise like bile in my throat, but there was nothing I could do about it now. Besides, what's to say she would want to lose her virginity to me anyway?

_Her gesture, motion, and her smiles, _

_Her wit, her voice, my heart beguiles._

I scribbled a second poem down in my notebook; pushing the first collection of poetry to the side, and pulling another one towards me. I opened it to the first page, and immediately a perfect poem leapt out at me; and I wondered quickly why I had not recalled it before. If there was a poem perfect for my and my Bella; Dante Alighieri had written it, in seven short lines:

_In that book which is_

_My memory…_

_On the first page_

_That is the chapter when_

_I first met you_

_Appear the words…_

_Here begins a new life._

It took less than a minute to put to paper; before I was moving on again, leafing through this new book.

It was three hours later when I'd reached the bottom of the pile. On the last page, of the last book, I found the first poem I would need. I scribbled it down quickly, before finally sinking into the comfy sofa. I was exhausted. I just hoped that Bella was going to appreciate my efforts. When I told her it was me of course; I just hoped it wouldn't take her _too _long to guess.

The words of the last poem danced around in my mind as I caressed the notebook happily. _Oh yes, _I thought, _I really hope she appreciates this._

I was well aware of how badly this plan could backfire. All the same, I slept soundly that night. Dreaming happily of Monday morning. The only fly in the ointment was that I'd not be able to pick Bella up…

_**Bella POV**_

"Out damned spot! Out, I say!" I muttered to myself as I spotted what appeared to be the telltale signs of a lurker ready to mar my face in a few days. I yanked some spot cream out of the cupboard and smeared it across my cheek; in hopes that the damn thing would go away. No more chocolate for the week.

I stalked back into my room from the bathroom, and looked down at my driveway. The Volvo wasn't there still, so I assumed Edward wouldn't be gracing me with his presence, and a lift. I supposed that Friday may have been slightly too intense. No fear, the next part of my plan involved not actually touching him at all. Bastard would be begging for it by the end of the week; if he managed even _that _long. He was going to have to touch me, or initiate touching this week. Great exercise in confidence building, leaning how to touch others. I wasn't going to do all the work forever. I pulled away from my window and eyed my bag on the table, then the clock. I had about ten minutes before I actually _needed _to leave. Then I wouldn't see him at the lockers. Maybe he'd think I'd not been able to get to school without a lift. Mm, I wondered what guilty Edward was like?

I decided to leave in fifteen minutes rather than ten, I was always early, fuck the first five minutes of Literature. Teacher was a douche bag anyway; serves her right. Why the hell would I want to learn shit all over again anyway? I'd already done about six Shakespeare essays back in Phoenix. Like hell I was going to write six more. I'd call Renee later and ask her to send them down.

"To students both alike in fuck-a-ability!" I called yelled to the empty house, "In raining, pouring, Forks we lay our scene!"

Shit. Missing lessons really went to my head.

"All of Forks' a stage and Newton, Mike, merely a player!" I threw my arms up in the air in an exaggerated gesture; before bowing to my non-existent audience.

"Be not afraid of sexiness! Some are _born _sexy, some _achieve, _and some have sexy thrust upon them!" I imagined my audience cheering on my butchered Shakespeare. Always knew I should pursue a career in creating parodies. "I love you all!" I called loudly. "Thank you for coming!"

I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and headed downstairs. I really would have to leave now. I'd be about five minutes late for Literature. Good. Wench needs a wake up call. I wondered if Edward knew I was missing yet. He'd better have, or I'd be pissed.

It didn't take long to get to school, and I had two minutes to spare before Literature even started. Fucking clear roads. Only Forks, population 10 would have zero traffic at eight thirty. Where the hell was everyone these days? This was supposed to be rush hour. I couldn't blame bloody tumbleweed for making me late. I jumped out of my car and made my way to my locker. By the time I got into the main corridor, everyone had made it into lessons, so there was nobody around but me.

I slowly pulled open my locker, trying to make myself late like my original plan. To my surprise, a white envelope fell out. I picked it up and examined it carefully. There was nothing written on it, but it looked pretty innocent. I pulled the seal open and pulled out whatever was inside. There was a sheet of paper; and what looked like a poem; written in blocked capitals, so I wouldn't recognise the writing. _Bugger._

I read what was written, and laughed my arse off.

_What the fuck?_

**A brainy professor named Zed**

**Dreamed one night of a buxom co-ed;**

**He mussed and he bussed her**

**And otherwise fussed her,**

**But the action was all in his head.**

_Who the hell would send me a dirty limerick?_

Whoever it was was a funny motherfucker. They'd also made me a lot later than I wanted to be. I shoved the paper back into the envelope, and tossed it into my bag. I grabbed my books in my arms and made my way to literature; the limerick dancing around my head. I chuckled before I strolled into class. What a douche.

Fucking amusing though. Way more entertaining than literature class.

_Where've you been? _Angela wrote me a note as soon as I sat down next to her. I just shrugged; it wasn't as if I had a valid excuse. I saw her nod back.

_Seen Edward yet? _she shoved another note under my nose. I shook my head. We settled down to listen to the lecture.

She listened, I didn't. I was wondering who'd have the gall to send me that limerick; and whether I'd be getting another one. Hoped so, it'd give me something to think about through these mind-numbingly boring lessons. I made a mental note to check my locker as many times a day as possible from now on. And keep an eye out for whoever could be sticking stuff in there.

Leaving the classroom with Angela, I caught sight of Edward, leaning against the opposite wall from my door. Some cow was draped all over him, yapping away like words were going out of fashion. He looked up, saw me, and made gave me a heart stopping grin. He excluded confidence this morning; bastard. _Tell that wench to go fuck Newton or something, _I tried to telepathically tell him. _Wasn't her that made you a sexy beast! _Unfortunately, it seems that my telepathic skills were an epic fail. He did, however, brush her off almost as soon as he saw me, walking over and taking my hand in his. I saw Angela wink at me, before walking off in the opposite direction. I let Edward lead me off to my next class, since I couldn't remember, for the life of me, what the hell it was. Edward's grin had given me temporary Amnesia. It wasn't exactly helped by the fact that he was wearing a damn snug fitting jumper, and the jeans that I'd told him were my favourites on my 'dress up Edward' day.

As we walked, I watched girls eyes glaze over at the sight of Edward in the same corridor as them. I cursed at them in my head. _Mine, _I thought to myself.

I finally pulled myself together, and was about to say something to my gorgeous geek, when he stopped, leaned down, kissed my forehead and said, "later baby!" Waving over his damned gorgeous shoulder at me. I just stood there outside my class, mouth hanging open, as I watched his indescribably sexy arse disappear down the corridor.

_Shit, _was my only thought, I had created a monster.

I don't remember what happened in the next lesson. I was too dumb struck over Edward fucking Cullen. What the hell happened? When did this sex god take over his body? Shit. If I knew that I could inflate his ego to appropriate proportions, and give him the confidence to match his body by kissing him and letting him stick his hands up my top, I'd have done it freaking ages ago!

My memories come back around about the time I opened my locker next, to find another letter. _Bugger, must have missed whoever stuck it in here._

It was another dirty limerick.

**There was a young fellow named Skinner**

**Who took a young lady to dinner;**

**At half past nine**

**They sat down to dine,**

**And by quarter to ten it was in her.**

_**What, dinner?**_

_**No, Skinner! **_

_What?_

That had to be one of the stupidest things I'd ever read. I shoved it in my bag with the first one, and shoved my locker closed; just in time to turn around and walk straight into Edward.

"Morning, Bella", he greeted, and I realised exactly how much I loved him saying my name. It rolled off his tongue like honey. I felt him slip my bag off my shoulder, and chuck it over his own, like usual, and slip his arm around my waist. Well, this was new.

More gooey eyed girls watched as Edward lead me into the food hall. _Get your own geeky sex god, _I wanted to yell at them. They'd all been too stupid to grab him whilst they got the chance. Most of those bitches tripped him up and called him names a month ago. Stuff them, Edward's better than all their bull.

We managed to get across the hall without any interruptions to our stroll in the form of Lauren or Jessica. Though they looked pretty pissed off. All sulky faced, sitting down with Mike, Tyler and Eric. I smiled happily over at their table, and got the evil eye from Lauren. _Stupid cow. _

Edward put our bags down and pulled my chair out for me, as per usual. Good, his gentleman side remained in tact. The world, I decided, was now a better place. Edward, it seemed, had been transformed. And it had taken less than a month. I must be pretty amazing at this stuff. I let my mind drift off to possible names for a reality TV show. They could play 'geeks get the girls' as a theme tune. It'd be fricking _awesome._

"Hey you two", Angela greeted us, a grin spread across her pretty face. Ben nodded at us; his arms wrapped around Angela's waist. They were picking at the large tray of food they'd bought us all.

"Hey", I replied, smiling back, as I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist again. I could get used to this.

"Morning", Edward said, grinning across the table. It was almost surprising that Angela didn't faint with Edward overload. I say almost; she was too hung up over Ben to notice anyone else. I praised her loyalty; one less girl I'd have to beat off with a broom and my extensive range of profanities.

As we tucked into our lunch, I asked Edward how his weekend had been. I was half expecting him to tell me it'd been full of mind blowing sex that had inflated his ego so much he was struggling to get it through doors.

"I had a bit of an epiphany actually", he told me softly, running his hands through his hair. His use of the word epiphany in the right context relaxed my heart; telling me that this was still _my _geeky Edward. My gorgeous nerdy guy who had the brains to take on Banner and his hoard of teacher minions and come out on top. Only thing better than a sexy Edward was a sexy, brainy Edward. Intelligence was a total turn on. He'd better still like Pride and Prejudice.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He grinned shyly back at me, and I almost melted into a puddle on the floor.

"I'll explain some other time", he told me, "I'm still wrapping my head around it. I did, however, realise that I'm not actually as unattractive as I thought I was. Thanks to you". He wiggled his eyebrows, and I blushed like hell.

"Told you those clothes made you even more stunning", I said simply, and watched with a grin as he blushed bright red himself. Fuck the no touching plan, I had to have this guy in the back of his car again. Or in a cupboard. Or anywhere private really. Hell, I was actually debating whether or not to just throw him down in the middle of the hall and have my way with him there.

I ruled that out though; the other female beings would catch a look at his gorgeous body. I didn't want to share my personal Adonis with the world. Or even just Forks.

Edwards fingers started tracing patterns on the exposed skin between my top and jeans. I had to fight back a moan. Why was he so damned sexy? _Fuck it._

"Hey", I whispered in his ear, "will you come with me a minute?"

"Sure", he replied, standing up and grabbing my bag for me, as well as his own. I gave Angela a 'look', and grabbed Edward's hand; pulling him outside. When we were out, I lead him along to the bike sheds, and pushed him behind them, before checking we weren't being watched, and following him.

"Bit cliché isn't this?" he asked, leaning against the shed, and grinning his damn sexy face off. _He didn't._

Before I could even raise my eyebrow at him, I found myself in Edward's arms, his lips against mine. I moaned, and pulled him backwards, intending to lean against the shed and let him ravish me there.

"Wait", he muttered, before I could push back against the wood. I watched as he pulled his jacked off; silent as he slipped it around me, pulling my arms down the sleeves, which he rolled up. I looked at him in confusion, and he pushed me back against the shed.

"Wouldn't want you to get your shirt all wet and mucky", he murmured into my ear, before settling his lips over mine again. I felt my face light up with another blush. I took back what I'd thought earlier in the day. I'd not created a monster. I'd created the fucking _perfect _man. Sexy, intelligent, gentlemanly Edward. Life was _good._

He didn't touch me like he had in the car on Friday, but he held me up against the wall, kissing my more passionately than ever, whilst I fisted his gorgeous hair in my hands. Somewhere in my lust clouded haze I made a mental note to ask what conditioner he used. His hair was de-fucking-lectable.

All too soon, he pulled away. I could hear the bell ringing from inside the school. Noticing that I couldn't actually function properly, he pulled me under his arm, and lead me back to biology. Where I sat and admired him all lesson. He turned to grin at me every few minutes, and I gave up trying to control my stupid grin and glassy eyes.

Life was fucking perfect.

_**A/n: Umm. Teehee? **_

_**Poems used, or made references to:**_

_**First Love: John Clare**_

_**Damelus' song to Diaphenia: Henry Constable**_

_**There is a lady, sweet and kind: Tomas Ford**_

_**La Vita Nuova: Dante Alghieri. **_

_**References to Shakespeare; Romeo and Juliet; Macbeth, Twelfth Night (Best Shakespeare play! ;)) And As You Like It.**_

_**None are mine, surprise surprise! Neither are the limericks used ;)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/n: Having looked over this story I've realised that I've accidentally been using both of Edward's surnames; Cullen and Masen. Oops. When it's finished, I'll edit everything and make sure there are no mistakes I can spot. Spelling mistakes, etc, etc, etc. Because to be honest; mistakes piss me off. So I'll do that later. Probably sometime next week. I doubt I'll be updating over the next few days, because I have a seriously important exam on Monday; so sorry, but it's more important than this! Oh, and from now on, I promise to use the name Masen. Honest. Because that's what I began with, and I'm sure there was a reason for that; I just can't remember what the reason was!**_

_**Totally forgot, because I was trying to get in all the disclaimers about other peoples work! But I was going to dedicate last chapter (18), to acw1; because your reviews always make me grin, and because you thought Bella's Shakespearian was amusing! Thanks so much! ^_^**_

_**Thanks for everyone's reviews! I really, really appreciate them! They make me feel all fuzzy inside, and I love looking on here and seeing that I have more! Over 70 now! WOW! Can we make it 100? Pretty please?**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has favourite-ed the story/is getting alerts too!**_

_**Declaimer: Not mine, I totally wish it was though…twilight that is!**_

_**Chapter 19 (!!!)**_

_**Edward POV**_

"Hi Ben", I'd said, surprised when I spotted my friend working out at the gym. Yesterday, I'd spent the whole day focused on Plan Bella; today I'd decided to make my way down to the gym and start getting into better shape…for Bella, of course. I'd nicked Emmett's gym card, shoved on a tank top and some shorts, and high tailed it down to the centre when I assumed it would be least busy. I'd been right, there were only two other people in the hall apart from Ben and I.

"Well, this is a surprise", Ben grinned at me from the treadmill. I climbed up onto the one next to him, and stared at the buttons for a bit. After a few moments, he started directing me as to which buttons I should press. Soon after, I began running with him. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" he carried on.

"I could ask you the same thing". He grinned stupidly back at me. _Angela. _Somebody was out to impress. No surprises there then. I grinned stupidly back again, obviously, I was here for Bella. I knew Angela and Ben must have noticed my ever growing obsession with the fourth member of our little gang. Hell, even _I _thought I was obvious.

We both ran in silence for a few minutes, thinking about our respective loves. I decided that I'd call Emmett ASAP and ask him to make me a workout regime. I needed to impress Bella. It was my new aim in live. Impress Bella; always.

We moved from the running machine to the rowing machine. Then from the rowing machine to the weights. Ben started teaching me how to lift properly without staining any muscles; and how to find the right weights to use for different things. This new side of Ben was a bit shocking to me; I'd never have labelled him as a gym-buff. He was too small. I had the stereotype of Emmett to compare him to.

When we were done, we walked into the changing rooms, and I caught sight of myself in some of the massive mirror that was spread across the wall. I examined the way my muscles bulged slightly after my workout; noticing that I looked a little more, well, manly. Not so much like a weedy little dweeb (one of Mike's famous nicknames for myself). I head a chuckle from me. Ben was watching my analysis.

"Stop admiring yourself, pretty boy", he grinned at me.

"I'd hardly call it admiring", I replied, sighing. Though the clothes Bella had gotten me to start wearing had made me realise that I wasn't _entirely _a lost cause. I knew I wasn't exactly a 'looker', as such. Not like my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, who'd always had girls hanging all over them. Jasper had the advantage of height, floppy blonde hair, and big blue eyes. He had a ready smile, and flawless skin. Having seem him in a towel in more occasions than I'd like to admit to, I was also well aware that he'd obviously been following Emmett's work out advice. Emmett himself was a different type of attractive. He spent a lot of time at the gym, which had given him bulging muscles. He was like Zeus, or Achilles; of someone else that was ridiculously muscled. Not only this, but he had a mop of curly brown hair, big blue eyes, and the goofiest grin you ever saw. No wonder girls like Rosalie fell at his feet.

I heard Ben snort.

"Look, Edward", he began, "I know your confidence isn't exactly on the same level as Mike's. But you should really give yourself some credit. Why do you think half of Mike's fan club has started stalking you over the last week or so? Because you got some nice clothes? Uh-uh. Because the nice clothes made them realise how attractive you are to them. They hadn't realised before because you hid behind your baggy, unfashionable things. And because Mike had been quashing you like a bug; the only attention you had before was bad attention. Why do you think Bella told you to change your style? So people could admire you? No, she wanted you to see how good looking you are, you moron, to give you some confidence".

It was the most I'd ever heard Ben speak at one time. My mouth hung open by the time he was finished.

Bella was trying to give me confidence? That's what the clothes were all about?

"Think about it", Ben told me, flashing me a grin before making his way into the shower.

Confidence, that's what I lacked. I needed confidence to get Bella. And I needed it fast. My mind went haywire as I got into the shower. An hour later, I'd bid goodbye to Ben, and arrived home.

"Esme?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. It was one of those rare times she was home. Even on Sundays she usually had something to do, somewhere. Usually something for charity; like a bake sale. But today she sat at the kitchen table, magazine before her, coffee in her hand; smiling up at me, like a regular mom. I smiled back at her, before walking over and taking the seat beside her.

"Yes, Edward?" She asked, putting her coffee down, and shutting the magazine. I ran my hands through my hair nervously. Suddenly wondering whether asking her was a stupid idea.

"Am I, erm, attractive?" I blushed, hard. I felt like a moron. Who the hell asks their mom if they're attractive. Apparently, me. Couldn't get much more nerdy than that I supposed. I was still geeky Edward below the surface.

"Oh, Edward!" she cried, "of _course _you are, my dear! All five of you have grown up to be such beautiful young adults." she winked at me, "in fact, some of the girls were saying that they'd have been _very _interested, had they been a few years younger! They offered to set you up with their daughters!" Esme laughed. The 'girls' were her book club. I was quite sure the majority of Forks' women were in said club; there weren't many of them.

She reached over and stroked my cheek lovingly.

"What's brought all this on?" she asked softly. She smiled gently, concern in her eyes. Damn, she thought something was wrong.

"Nothing!" I said, too quickly. "Well, um, nothing bad, I just, er, like someone; that's all." _Oh bugger, cat's out of the bag._

Far from the OTT reaction I was expecting to receive, Esme just smiled at me.

"Is it Bella?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with happiness. I mumbled a 'yes' under my breath, and nodded shyly at her.

"She's a lovely girl", she told me, "very pretty. Carlisle thinks highly of her; knows her quite well by now, I think". My head snapped up. How did Carlisle know her?

Esme grinned, catching on to what I was thinking.

"I don't know if she's told you, but she's quite clumsy." She laughed, "apparently the first place she went in Forks was the hospital! Fell whilst she was climbing down off the plane!" I joined in her laughter, picturing Bella doing just that. She was too cute.

Esme reached out and squeezed my hand in hers.

"You'll have no problems", she told me, smiling gently, "just go for it; you'll regret it if you don't."

I nodded at her, smiling back in thanks, before making my way up to my room. I locked the door and made my way over to the mirror; stripping down to my boxers.

I stayed there, looking at myself for quite some time. I had unusual hair, a copper colour, that never settled. It always annoyed me, but there was nothing _wrong _with it. I saw my eyes; and liked them. They were deep green, though they were surrounded by lashes that were long enough to be called 'girly'. I had a long, sloping nose, a hard jaw line, and full, pink lips. My skin wasn't broken by rashes, or acne, or eczema; but it was pale; like a ghost.

I was slender, not muscled, but I was toned. Being muscled like Emmett would look ridiculous on me. I was too wiry. I was never a particularly manly guy; but Alice had gone through a phase of hating men with too much hair; so my torso had been the subject of many experiments (I was the only one weak willed enough to let Alice use me as a Ginny Pig), and was now pretty bare; save for a trail of hair that lead from my bellybutton, and below the waistband of my boxers. I'd been thankful that she wasn't crazy enough to try anything from the hips downwards. My legs were covered in light hairs; which, at least, gave me a bit of masculinity to excuse their slenderness.

I pulled on a fitted shirt and some jeans, and re-evaluated myself with the clothes on.

They had been right, I decided to myself. I _was _attractive. Perhaps not in the blonde haired, blue eyed way that Newton was. But I wasn't ugly either. I had good features; and my hair and eyes would stand out in a crowed. I was…well…I was a little bit _proud _of my looks.

My Bella had made me see that.

I decided that I was going to be confident Edward next time I saw her; which would be the next day, Monday.

When Monday came, I managed to shock myself. I stuck two of the poems in her locker; and I walked her to lessons. I initiated kisses; and I teased her about taking me behind the bike sheds to make out. I rested my hand on her thigh all the way through biology; and stood grinning as she blew my kisses before getting into her truck at the end of the day.

I was going to stay confident, I decided, Bella Swan was going to be _mine._

_On with the plan._

_**A/n: Yeah well, we needed some time alone with Edward. Review? Please?**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/n: Hmm. Bella's turn. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Please? Teehee.**_

_**Have you noticed? Bella keeps getting bitchier and bitchier throughout this fic. Might have to calm her down a bit before she scares poor Edward away! Agh!**_

_**Chapter 20 (!!!)**_

_**Bella POV**_

"I'm like the ring leader! I call the shots!" I yelled along with the radio on Tuesday morning. Who the hell could resist singing along with Britney at eight…fifteen in the morning? I sure as hell couldn't. "All eyes on me at the centre of the ring, just like a circus!"

I pulled into the car park, and spotted Edward, leaning against the wall of the school, looking absolutely gorgeous. Fitted shirt, tight jeans. Phwarr. I impulsively licked my lips, and climbed out of my tuck. By the time I had my feet on the ground, and had pulled my bag out. Edward was beside me; pulling my bag over his own shoulder. I looked up at him and felt my heat flutter; watching as he closed the truck door for me. Once more, he hooked his arm around my waist; leading me into school. We didn't need to speak. I wasn't sure if I even _could. _I was too busy feeling smug as I watched the other students watching us. Losers.

I opened my locker and immediately pulled out another white envelope. Edward raised his eyebrow at me, and I shrugged.

"Someone's been leaving me poems", I muttered, pulling the next one out and reading it. Edward read it over my shoulder, chuckling.

"Looks like somebody's got a crush on you, Miss Swan", he whispered, and I felt his warm breath on my ear. It made me shiver.

"Whatever, Masen", I told him, and shoved the poem in my bag, with the others. I'd forgotten about them yesterday. I'd take them out tonight.

_I ne'er was struck before that hour_

_With love so sudden and so sweet._

_Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower_

_And stole my heart away complete._

_My face turned pale, a deadly pale._

_My legs refused to walk away,_

_And when she looked what I could ail_

_My life and all seemed turned to clay._

The words were from John Clare's 'First Love'. I found myself wondering where the rest of the poem was. There were another four verses. A flicker of excitement shot through me as I wondered if it was going to be sent to my locker throughout the day. Or perhaps only the first two verses applied to me? Or something. It was becoming a mystery. A mystery I was dying to solve.

Edward's arm around my waist brought my back to reality; and he pulled me off down the hall towards class. I'd have plenty of time to think the situation over during one of my lessons. Which were still exceedingly boring. He kissed me on the lips very gently before giving me my bag and pushing me off towards my class.

Lately it seemed like I never concentrated in class anymore. I took the notes, but my mind just wasn't there. It flickered between thoughts of Edward, and the words of the poem; which were now dancing around my mind and making pretty patterns, which were completely distracting me from Miss Slat's dreadful lecture about the American Civil War. You'd not have thought that a war would be boring, until you met that god awful woman.

During the breaks between classes, I checked my locker. Just before lunch, I found the second part of the poem in an envelope. Edward leant against his locker as I examined it.

_And then my blood rushed to my face_

_And took my eyesight quite away._

_The trees and bushes round the place_

_Seemed midnight at noonday._

_I could not see a single thing,_

_Words from my eyes did start._

_They spoke as chords do from the string,_

_And blood burnt round my heart._

Again, I shoved the envelope, with the poem inside, into my bag. At the moment, the sex god beside me was far more important. I was more interested in having his warm arms wrapped around me, and thinking of ways to get him to bunk off Biology and Gym with me, so we could go have sex somewhere. I knew it wasn't actually going to happen, but I could dream. Couldn't I?

Unfortunately, it seemed that today Mike and his cronies had decided on a new plan to try and capture our attention. It _did _catch our attention, admittedly. The fucker was so annoying.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered, as Mike, Tyler and Eric all sat down at out little table. "Stop cramping our style."

"Bella, baby", Mike drawled at me, "just wanted to eat lunch with my special girl." He gave me what he obviously thought was a sexy grin. He looked like a prick. As usual. I opened my mouth to reply, but Edward got their faster. I had to admit, his retort was ten times better than what mine would have been, he got bonus points for managing to stun everyone at the table into silence.

"I don't really appreciate you calling _my girlfriend_ your 'special girl', Newton", he said, boldly, and pulling me closer him, leaning down to kiss me on the forehead.

Mike, bright red and choking on his chips, was fucking hilarious.

"W-wh-what the fuck?!" he stuttered angrily, "_your _girlfriend?" he stood up, "I saw her first, you fucking _geek!" _

Edward stood up too, pushing me slightly behind him. I watched with amusement as the crowded hall shut their traps, and turned to watch Edward and Newton. I picked up a handful of chips from the mountain on our plate, and began to chew on them. It was like a fucking movie. I felt sort of like Juliet; in the scene where Romeo kicks Tybolt's arse. Or like Elizabeth, being pursued by Mr Collins. Not that Darcy is there to kick _his _arse, but I'm confident that if he was there, Collins wouldn't have lasted overly long.

"Get the hell outside, Masen", Mike yelled, "I'll kick your fucking nerdy arse!" He was seriously red now. Looked kind of like a tomato. I grabbed more chips, just in case Edward agreed to go outside. Having seen him break Mike's nose, I didn't have much doubt that Edward was one of those hidden warrior people; who was actually amazing at fighting, but was too nice to do so. I looked over at Angela, her facial expressions told me she was thinking the same thing. I vaguely wondered whether Edward was secretly a black belt or something.

"No", he told Mike, calmly.

"Come on the-", Mike broke off, obviously expecting a different answer. "You're not gunna fight for her?" he laughed, "what the hell kind of boyfriend are you? Dork!"

Mike was running out of insults.

"Correction", Edward replied smoothly. "I'm not going to fight _you _for her. It's plainly obvious that she is about twenty light years out of your league. She might be sixty out of mine, but she has told _you _on numerous occasions to _fuck the hell off. _So why don't you take the hint and go spend some quality time with your hand?"

I couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the audience. I'd never heard Edward swear, or be mean, actually, but it was sort of hot, actually. Mike was furious, but he had no comeback. I clapped along with everyone else as he stormed his way out of the hall. Take that, fucktard!

Edward sat down again beside me, and I plonked myself down on his lap. The no touching rule had gone to hell in a hand basket already.

"My hero", I murmured into his ear, sliding my arms around his neck. I leant upwards and pressed my lips against his, closing my eyes and sighing as he kissed me back. Unfortunately, as always, the damn bell rang, and interrupted us, and we were forced to make our way to biology.

Like the previous day, Edward's hand rested on my thigh the whole lesson; squeezing gently at certain points in time. But today's lesson was better, because every time Mr Banner turned around, Mike would look back and glare at Edward, who would kiss me in retaliation. By the end of the lesson, my face had been though roughly kissed, and I was very close to melting.

Edward walked me to gym, and traced my cheekbone with his hand before disappearing to his own lesson. I was five minutes late because I couldn't move for a few minutes. Edward was driving me crazy.

After school, Edward and I visited my locker one last time, where I found the last two lines of the poem in an envelope.

_Are flower the winter's choice_

_Is love's bed always snow_

_She seemed to hear my silent voice_

_Not love appeals to know._

_I never saw so sweet a face_

_As that I stood before._

_My heart has left its dwelling place_

_And can return no more._

I had to sigh at the words, I loved that poem. The last verse was just too beautiful. Edward had a curious expression on his face.

"What?" I asked him, but he shook his head, nothing.

He lead me to my truck, opening it for me, before standing and watching me blow kisses at him as I drove away. Edward made my happy, so, _so _happy.

But I'd kind of wanted to see him physically kick Newton's arse. _Damnit!_

_**A/n: Hmm. I'd like to have seen that too, Bella! Anyway, Review?**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, and the poem is not mine either; it's First Love, by John Clare**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/n: Aphrodite was the goddess of love; she fell in love with a b-e-autiful human being called Adonis!**_

_**Wonder which one was luckier?**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine (well, whaddya know?!)**_

_**Warning: Bit of smexyness near the end. I'll not give anything away here though.**_

_**Chapter 21 (WOW!)**_

_**Edward POV (Because I can't resist!)**_

_Dear Edward, _the note read, _until recently, I have never noticed it, but I now see that you are the Adonis, to match my Aphrodite. Please meet me behind the bike sheds when school ends, so I can show you how much I love you. Yours forever, your Aphrodite, Jessica Stanley._

If Jessica herself hadn't delivered the note, dressed in what looked like two belts, placed strategically over her privates, I would have guessed it was a well thought out prank. I had trouble believing, for a start, that Jessica even knew who Aphrodite and Adonis were. I also had trouble believing that either of us would make those characters at all. I kept the note though, I hated to admit it, but I was kind of…proud to be getting attention from people. Even if they had been those who bullied me for the last three years of my life, and no brains. Having female attention helped me keep up my confidence. If other women thought I was attractive; then surely there was a chance that Bella did too?

Oh Bella, I thought, as I saw her walk towards me down the corridor; Angela beside her, a wide grin spread across her face. If anyone in this world was a comparison to Aphrodite, it would be her. Bella was a goddess; and what better goddess to compare her to than the goddess of love herself. Bella had made me feel loved, and she had made me feel love for another being. Her. The love of my life. There was no denying my feelings for the brown eyed girl. Last night I'd sat in my room and listened to love songs all night because I couldn't get my mind off her.

_I want you to need me, like the air you breathe!_

Random lyrics had stuck with me, and I had no doubt they'd be swimming through my mind for the next week or so at least. The only improvement was that I was no longer quoting literacy heroes, or heroines at her in my mind. I wondered how long _that _would last.

_Love, love me do, you know I love you, I'll always be true, so ple-e-e-ese, love me do… _

Bella and Angela reached me, and I couldn't resist throwing my arms around the pair of them, hugging them tightly as they giggled at my actions. Two of my three friends were there in my arms. They made me feel so happy. I felt another pair of arms join the hug, and looked up to see Ben, grinning, and hugging the girls tightly with me. I felt complete. These people were in my life, and they wanted to be there. They could leave; but they chose not to. I loved having friends. Eventually, we broke the hug, and Angela and Ben wondered off to their lockers; leaving me and Bella alone. I watched as Bella took another envelope out of her locker. I grinned, and pretended to read it over her shoulder.

First up for today was Thomas Ford; There is a Lady, sweet and kind. I watched Bella's smile widen slightly as she read it. I wondered if she knew who'd been leaving them for her. I was torn; half of me wanted her to know that I was leaving poetry for her to find; the other half was embarrassed, scared of rejection. Bella was too good for me, by leagues, and leagues, and more leagues than that. I believe I'd said about sixty light years yesterday. That was an understatement. She was on a pedestal, she _was _Aphrodite to me.

_There is a lady sweet and kind,_

_Was never a face so pleased my mind;_

_I did but see her passing by,_

_And yet I'll love her till I die._

_Her gesture, motion, and her smiles,_

_Her wit, her voice my heart beguiles._

_Beguiles my heart, I know not why,_

_And yet I'll love her till I die._

_Cupid is winged and he doth rage,_

_Her country, so, my love doth change:_

_But change she earth, or change she sky,_

_Yet I will love her till I die._

I'd seen Bella in my mind as I'd read the poem on Saturday; her beautiful face, the way she talked with her hands, the way she moved, the way she smiled. I recalled her witty comebacks to teasing, the gorgeous alto tone of her voice; and the way my heart clenched when I saw her, touched her, heard her, tasted her sweet lips, smelt her freesia shampoo. I couldn't help but feel I'd love her forever. I watched as she placed the poem in her bag, before grabbing her books. I took her bag, and her hand, and led her towards her classroom. I hated to see her walk inside; away from me, but I quickly made my way to Literature; ignoring the pain in my heart, and letting myself get lost in the work we were given.

_Is it just me, or am I all on my own again?_

When the class finally finished, I rushed along the corridor, and stuck another envelope into Bella's locker, and grinned to myself as I made my way to her classroom. As per usual, she was let out late, so I had time to get myself settled against the opposite wall, before she came out.

I laughed at her complaints as I walked her down to her Spanish class. She didn't like having to repeat all the things she'd done on her advanced program in Phoenix. I'd felt the same way when we'd moved down from Alaska. Forks was too small to have special programs for people who bothered to work harder than the rest. I suddenly found myself wishing that it did; I was sure if we had advanced programs, both Bella and myself would have those classes together. There would finally be some pros to being nerdy. I would have classes with Bella all day. Just the thought of it made my stomach do summersaults.

_In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls._

My next lesson was another slow, torturous ordeal. It was a double lesson before I could go and see my Bella again. Two hours. Doubles were the worst, I couldn't even see her in the corridor. What made it even worse was that Newton was in this class. My lips curled downwards in distaste every time I spotted his blonde spikes near the front. I was well aware that the bastard hadn't believed my lies yesterday, Bella wasn't my girlfriend, and he knew it. He also seemed to have realised that, to Bella, I was the better of two evils; so he couldn't prove that I wasn't actually dating her.

I bit down on the end of my pen. When she figured out that it was me sending the poems, I'd ask her out. If she rejected me…well, I'd think about that later. If not, I'd…well, I didn't really know about that either. There was a lot of things I wanted to do with, and a lot of places I wanted to take Bella. My favourite Italian restaurant, for a start. She'd love the place. It was a quiet, friendly little bistro in Port Angeles. I wasn't sure whether she'd actually even been to Port Angeles, seeing as she'd not been in Forks for very long yet. Of course, we'd also have to go on a group date with Angela and Ben sometime. The movies or somewhere; I'm sure there would be something we'd agree on.

I sighed, if only we were dating. If only I wasn't positive she'd reject me when I asked her. Sure, she'd kissed me, and, well, let me do things that weren't exactly _gentlemanly _from time to time. But Bella was…different. She had needs that I'd yet to encounter in a girl. I'd even thought of the possibility of her seeing other guys like me. I didn't think she would though; she never smelt like anyone else but Bella; and, well, I didn't _want _to believe she would. I didn't think Bella was the sort to play around with people.

I felt my heartstrings tug as I realised that she played around with me all the time. But I'd never stopped her yet. I couldn't stop her, I realised, not even if I thought it was wrong; because I'd take everything I could get where she was concerned. _Even if it means she's with other guys too? _Inner Edward decided to but in. I didn't know. I caught sight of Mike's head again, and bit back a growl. What if she was seeing _him?_

She wasn't. She couldn't be. No way.

She could have been though; that could be why he kept getting the wrong idea, about her wanting to be his girlfriend. Maybe he called her 'baby' when they were being intimate.

I put my elbows on the table, and put my head in my hands, clutching at my hair. I couldn't stop the images of Bella and Mike from assaulting my mind.

_Bella and Mike, him kissing in the back of his Sudan; her face flushed with pleasure, whilst he ran his hands over her body; slipping under her shirt to touch her breasts like I had. Her moans of pleasure when he touched her the right way._

I closed my eyes, and pressed my fingers against them, trying to blot out the visions.

_Bella and Mike, him pulling off her shirt and pushing her down onto a bed. Pulling off his own shirt, then laying on top of her and kissing her. Touching her everywhere. Sliding his hands up her skirt, and calling her 'baby'._

I bit my knuckles, hard, leaving small dents in the skin, and running my other hand frantically through my hair; panicking.

_Bella and Mike, her lying naked beneath him as he thrust into her; making her wither with pleasure as they fucked. 'Bet that geeky git doesn't make you feel the way I do, baby', he mutters, whilst she screams with pleasure, 'never, Mike', she replies, then screams in ecstasy._

I got up, grabbed my stuff, and ran from the classroom.

"Mr Masen?!" the teacher yells after me. She doesn't bother chasing me though, I'm one of her best students, geeks can get away with murder. My 4.0 average gives me the freedom to run out of, or skip classes whenever I feel like it. I run into the bathrooms, and bring up my breakfast into the toilet bowl. The images of Mike and Bella have made me physically sick. I was so in love that the thought of her with somebody else made my stomach heave. I leant over the bowl until I was sure that nothing else I'd eaten could reappear; then grabbed the bottled water from my bag. I sipped it for a few minutes, before stuffing everything back in my bag. I was leaving. I couldn't face anyone now.

Walking past Bella's truck reminds me of her, and I turn away from it, to find myself face to face with Mike's red Sudan. I feel the bile rise in my throat, but I have nothing left to throw up as the images return to my mind.

'_Edward won't sleep with me', Bella says, biting her lip, 'will you fuck me Mike?' He nods, and their clothes are suddenly being ripped away from each other. They're enjoying it, moaning, groaning, screaming, cursing. 'Faster! Harder! Oh, _fuck!'

I got into my Volvo, refusing to look in the back, where Bella and I made out, and I start her up, twisting through the full car park, and stepping down on the gas as I reach the open road. It doesn't take me long to get home. I ignore the key ring she gave me as I unlock the door and throw myself inside. Kicking off my shoes I run upstairs and throw myself down on my bed.

'_I love you Mike.'_

'_I love you too, my Bella'._

I cried my eyes out. I'd not cried since I got to this godforsaken town. In all the years of bullying, there was nothing like the pain that wreaked through my heart now. Not a nickname, not a cruel practical joke, not the pain of being tripped and punched and thrown against lockers. Not from the laughing, the teasing, the mocking, the embarrassment, or harassment. Absolutely nothing compared to this.

_Nothing compares to you_

Because nothing compared to Bella.

Nothing had ever compared to the love I felt for my Aphrodite. My goddess of love.

It was hours before the tears stopped, before my sadness began to fade, and my anger began to well up inside of me. I didn't know who it was directed at. Mike Newton, for being a fucking bastard all of these years, and tainting my flawless image of Bella, for the bullying, for _breathing_. Bella herself, for the feelings of betrayal that were welling up inside of me; for helping me, making me happy, giving my friends, and making me feel all these emotions over her. For tearing my heart out without even saying a word; just by being herself.

Or maybe I was angry at myself, because I couldn't be the man Bella deserved; I could never satisfy all of her needs. For judging her once again; for thinking that she could be sleeping with Mike Newton; for thinking that she was playing with me, when I had absolutely no evidence of it. I had no reason to suspect she was doing so, except for the knowledge that I could never be good enough for her. The knowledge that she wasn't my girlfriend, but she was making me _feel, _and she was letting me touch her, and taste her, and _want _her. I felt dirty. I hadn't treated her with respect.

But she had started it. I thought she had wanted me; if only for a few minutes at a time, I had thought of her as mine.

I felt the tears begin again. Because that's all I wanted.

I wanted Bella Swan to be mine.

Just like the latest poem had told her.

_My love, I have tried with all my being_

_To grasp a form comparable to thine own,_

_But nothing seems worthy;_

_I know now why Shakespeare could not_

_Compare his love to a summer's day._

_It would be a crime to denounce the beauty_

_Of a creature such as thee,_

_To simple cast away the precision_

_God had placed in forging you._

_Each facet of your being_

_Whether it physical of spiritual_

_Is an ensnarement_

_From which there is no release._

_But I do not wish release._

_I wish to stay entrapped forever._

_With you for all eternity._

_Our hearts, always as one._

Because I love Isabella Swan.

_**A.N: Awh, poor Edward! **_

_**Disclaimer: The second poem was 'An Entrapment' by Anthony Kolos.**_

_**The first poem was 'There is a lady, sweet and kind', by Thomas Ford.**_

_**Other references were made to songs; these were:**_

_**Is it just me? The Darkness**_

_**I want you to need me Celine Dion**_

_**Love me do The Beatles**_

_**Geeks get the girls: American High Fi**_

_**Nothing Compares 2 U: Sinead O'Conner.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/n: Ooh dear, last chapter wasn't very nice was it?_**

**_Acw1: Awh! Your husband sounds like a total sweetheart!! ^___^ That story made me grin!_**

**_Chapter 22_**

**_Bella POV_**

Edward didn't show up to walk me to lunch.

Edward didn't show up at lunch.

Edward didn't show up in biology.

Edward didn't show up to protect me from Newton after Biology.

Edward didn't show up to congratulate me of kicking Mike's balls into remission.

And apparently Edward didn't show up to fuck Jessica Stanley into next Friday after school either.

I was pissed.

Where the fuck was he?

His damn sliver speed machine wasn't in the car park after school; I checked.

I even looked up his home number in the directory, but nobody answered.

If Charlie wasn't a danger to himself in the kitchen, I would have gone to Edward's house and found him. Instead, I cooked Salmon Fishcake and did my homework.

I stuck the radio on to clear my head, sure that nothing could depress or annoy me more than I was. When they started playing some shit about putting a ring on it, I realised that I could be more annoyed, and then had to make a mental note to add 'new radio' to my Christmas list.

I made another mental note never to jump out of the window. No telling what that shit would do to my stick legs.

I also pulled the poems out of my bag and stuck them at the bottom of my drawer, so Charlie wouldn't find them and get nosey. I figured whoever was sending them must have an objective, and from that, my analytical mind had worked out that there was probably a pattern, or something relating to me and the other person in each poem. So I'd collect a bunch of them before I bothered to do anything like look them over and try to work it out. No point in getting pissed over nothing.

I shoved Avril in my CD player, which, thank god, was a separate entity from the radio, and cranked up the volume. Everyone needs some upbeat shit sometimes. I jumped around my room yelling about how I could do better whilst thinking about what a douche Newton was…and is. Twat, the song was made for him

"I hate, you now, so go, away from me! You're gone, so long! I can do better! I can do better!" I screamed along like a proper rock goddess, head banging like a meathead, and strumming the hell out of my air guitar. Sunburst Gibson Les Paul; nice.

When the next song came on, I had to skip over it, yelling my heart out to 'Hot', and thinking about Edward was bound to get me into a flustered state. Not exactly what I was looking for right now. Especially since I had no idea where the sexy git was, and I wasn't about to go asking anyone else to give me a hand.

Bored of girly rock, I pulled the CD out and shoved in The Darkness instead; ready for some serious air guitar-ing.

Somewhere in the middle of a rather energetic chorus I must have managed to knock myself out, because the only thing I could remember was yelling about someone getting their hands off my woman, before falling backwards, before waking up on an operating table, and staring up into the gorgeous blue eyes of a certain Dr Cullen.

"Good evening, Bella", he said, smiling kindly down at me. I saw Charlie over his shoulder, looking worried. The back of my head hurt like hell; and the lights stung my eyes.

"Hi Doc", I said, sitting up slowly, rubbing my eyes. "What happened this time?"

"Apparently you hit your head on a desk", he grinned cheekily back at me, "Charlie went to go check on you when you stopped screaming along to your music and he heard a loud crash." I groaned, inwardly begging him not to tell Edward anything. Now he'd actually grown the balls to start teasing me, I might never hear the end of it. I had the sudden idea of asking Dr Cullen where he was earlier, but then I figured I'd better not, since that could get him in some serious shit if he was just bunking.

"You've got eighteen small stitches in the back of your head", the doctor carried on, when I didn't answer. My face was bright red, I didn't need to embarrass myself anymore than I already had by putting my foot in my mouth through the medium of word vomit. "You can come back next week and get them removed. You should probably take it easy tomorrow, relax at home or something."

I groaned. I didn't want to stay home. I wanted to collect my poems, then fuck Edward in the janitor's supply cupboard. Not that I was about to tell his dad that. Or mine, actually. I'd rather not get him shot by the sheriff.

Doctor Cullen helped me off the table, and I muttered several apologies and 'thank you's to him. I was probably his most common patient, and most ridiculous one at that, this year. I'd made it a whole two weeks without being here, though, I'd thought I was on a roll. Apparently not.

"I'll see you next week, Bella", Doctor Cullen called after me as I left, grumbling under my breath. He shot a breathtaking smile over at me, and Charlie waved back at him.

"Thanks again, Carlisle", he yelled, turning several heads. Charlie had quite a loud voice.

"Sorry Char-, I mean, dad", I told him. I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

"No problem, baby girl, just be more careful in the future, huh?" He squeezed my shoulder.

"Sure, sure", I told him, before spotting the cruiser in the car park and groaning loudly.

"Sorry, Bells", Charlie said, his face looking truly apologetic. Charlie knew I hated being driven around in his police car. It was embarrassing. Luckily the journey was short, and I was soon wrapped up warm in my bed.

I dreamt about Edward, again. Then I spent the next day at home, pissed off, and in quite a bit of pain. Fucking head. Fucking clumsiness. Fucking stitches.

_**A/n: Poor Bella, sorta, ahhhhhhhhhhh. What's going to happen next!**_

_**Disclaimer: Songs mentioned: 'Hot', and 'I can do better', by Avril Lavigne, and 'Get your hands off my woman, motherfucker' by The Darkness. Also, er, 'Put a ring on it' by Beyonce (I think that's what it's called anyway). I also don't own any of them, or twilight, are you surprised?**_

_**Review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/n: Mmm. Review?**_

_**Thanks so much to xxVampiree for telling me that the song in the last chapter was actually called 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce, since I had no idea. Teehee.**_

_**Let's get it started. **_

_**Chapter 23 (!!!!!)**_

_**Edward POV**_

Bella wasn't at school the next day, and I spent the whole time thinking about where she could be. Newton was there, so it wasn't with him; thank god. Bastard _did _ask me where she was though. I didn't know, but, thankfully, Angela was there, and decided to answer for me.

"She's not feeling well", Angela had told Mike, before pulling me away. I think she'd taken note of my facial expressions, which I was sure suggested that I wanted to punch him. I did. I was pissed off, she hadn't told me she wasn't going to be here today. Surely she should let me know. We were supposed to be _friends._

"She's not?" I asked Angela.

"I don't know", she muttered back, "I assume so".

Lunch was a quiet affair, and I watched Ben jealously, since he was able to wrap his arms around Angela, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. At least if Bella was here, I could hold her close to me. Perhaps not whisper loving notions in her ear, but I could at least _touch _her. I felt like my sun had gone out. Where was Bella?

I wondered if she'd worried about me the previous day. I couldn't help but doubt it. Much as I wished that she'd at least missed me, I worried that she hadn't even noticed. I noticed every moment of the day. If I dared to forget for a second, something would remind me. Mike, Angela and Ben, her locker, a poem we were doing in English, the whole Biology lesson. I felt ill again, an it wasn't because I was imagining her hooking up with people. I just missed her. So much.

_Gone - flitted away,_

_Taken the stars from the night and the sun_

_From the day!_

_Gone, and a cloud in my heart._

Great, even Tennyson was now paying the inner sanctuaries of my mind visits. Esme had told me that I had a poetic mind; a creative mind, but all I could hear were quotes from other people. First the literary heroes, then the heroines, then the poets, then the lyrics came, and now, it seemed, we were back to poets.

I was starting to wonder what my mind would turf out next. Hopefully some nasty quotes I could fling at Mike, he probably wouldn't understand them anyway.

Biology was even more lonely than lunch. Looking at her empty seat pained me; and I felt the hole in my heart stretch. I suddenly felt guilt wreak through my system. I'd left her alone yesterday. Not only that, but I'd believed she'd been intimate with Newton. I felt horrid. I'd been horrible to my love inside my own head. What if she knew somehow? I had to see her. I needed to know she was okay. And I needed to punish myself for being such a bastard to her. Even if it was in my head. I'd been a moron. My beautiful Aphrodite didn't deserve to be lumbered with someone so stupid, someone as untrusting as me. I hated myself all over again.

_First, I must tell you I've been the most unmitigated and comprehensive ass._

Great, thanks mine, I needed to be reminded. The literacy heroes were back; Bingley this time. Fabulous.

I skipped gym, fuck school. I needed to know where my Bella was.

I slipped Debussy into the CD player and cranked up Claire de Lune to calm me down. I breathed in and out. And in. And out. And in. And out. And in. And out. And -

- Bella's truck was in the driveway. I swerved to a stop, and jumped out of my car quicker than you can say…well…quicker than a lot of things. I raced up her driveway, and slammed my palm into the bell.

_Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. Bella._

But nobody answered.

I tried again.

Still no reply.

I tried twice more.

But there was nothing.

I slid down into a crouch. Bella wasn't home; and I had no idea where she could be.

Or maybe she was home, and she just didn't want to answer the door to me. Her truck was there after all.

Heartbrokenly, I made my way back to my car.

_Bella._

_**Bella POV**_

_Fuckers._

My head hurt like a bitch and some dickwad wouldn't stop ringing the pissing doorbell. Like hell I was going to answer that. Who the fuck calls at this time anyway. Probably some door to door sales guy. Douchebag.

I flipped the bird to my room as the doorbell rang a final time. They couldn't see it, but that was for them. When the house was finally silent again, I buried my nose back into my book. Darcy was about to propose, and I was pissed that I'd been interrupted at such a fucking vital and brilliant part of the novel.

I found myself picturing Edward as Darcy; both were smart, gorgeous and restrained.

I thought about restraint. It seemed to be a running trend that all guys either needed to get rid of some, or get some.

For example, Edward needed to get rid of some of his restraint, and let loose. For example, he needed to feel me up without me telling him to, or pull me into a cupboard or something. I thought I was making progress when he was the one to kiss me behind the shed. I still had his coat from that. It was hidden at the back of my wardrobe, in case of Charlie.

Mike Newton, on the other hand, needed a fucking leash or something. And someone to hold it. Moron. Tried to charm anything in a skirt into bed. That guy needed to take some lessons from Edward, or Darcy, or someone like that. He also needed to realise that the world did not revolve around him; despite what he'd been brought up to believe. He was a chauvinistic git, and someone needed to tell him that. Perhaps I should call his mother or something. Someone he'd actually listen to.

_Damn. _I couldn't wait to get back to school tomorrow. I needed to see Edward. Today had been hell without seeing him. I missed his absolute sexiness, and his gentlemanliness, his intelligence, and his great conversation. Edward was fun; now he teased me, he was even more fun. I liked confident Edward a hell of a lot.

My heart ached harder than my damn head when I thought about him. I missed him to a ridiculous extent. I truly was fucking whipped. I wanted him. For always.

I looked over at my desk to see the pile of college applications that I had written out when I was bored that morning. I hoped we got into the same ones. Wherever he was going; I was going too. I'd decided. He could go to Alaska, for all I cared, I'd be right behind him. If I could manage it, I'd probably drag Angela and Ben along too. It'd be awesome. When we left me and Edward could get married and have a little white cottage with a picket fence and all. Living the dream. With bratty little kids that we'd spoil rotten, because we'd be rich. Obviously, it's a daydream.

The idea of having Edward's children was fucking amazing. I'd just pray, for their sake, that they'd get all of his looks, rather than mine. I pictured gorgeous copper haired girls and boys running around a garden, laughter sparkling in their emerald eyes. I felt my heart tug. I made my new aim in life to have as many of Edward's children as possible.

I wondered if he'd let me name them after people in my favourite books?

We'd have Edward (of course), Fitzwilliam (Darcy), Charles (Bingley), Elizabeth (Bennett), Jane (Eyre or Bennett).

Unfortunately, most people in my favourite books had the same sort of name; and I wasn't going to call my children Edward, Edwin and Edmund.

I also liked Cecelia, like in Hard Times, by Dickens; we could call her 'Sissy' like they did in the book…

Ah, naming Edward's children was fun.

Just as long as I ended up naming them in real life too. I was in deep now; my heart wouldn't be able to take it if Edward was not with me anymore. He'd become my everything.

I was not interested in having a broken heart.

I wondered if, if he ended up with someone else, I had it in me to kick him hard enough to make him infertile. Him having children with someone else would probably kill me.

But I wouldn't want to hurt Edward. I didn't think I could survive, knowing I had caused him pain. I loved him too much. I wanted to wrap him in my arms and hide him away from the world.

Stuff the cottage; I wanted to hide away with Edward in a cave somewhere.

It'd be like batman.

But not.

Edward definitely couldn't be batman.

Fuck that.

What if some douche bag joker dude turned up and kicked his arse into the ground.

No thanks. I'd have to ban Edward from any of that superhero shit. He was too important to me for that.

He could kick Newton's bastard arse everyday instead though. Wouldn't mind that so much. Chalk it up to protecting people's virtue and shit like that.

The fucking doorbell rang again, breaking me out of my lovely Edward daydreams.

_Fucks sake!_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled, making my way downstairs. School would be over my now. It might be Edward. I leapt down the last few stairs, and yanked the door open, a grin already spread across my face.

It wasn't Edward. There in the doorway stood a tall guy, slim, blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, with big blue eyes. Leather jacket.

He was pretty attractive. But he had nothing on Edward.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

The man on the doorstep grinned back at me.

"Bella Swan?" He asked. "Charlie's daughter."

"Yeah", I replied, figuring he must be one of Charlie's friends. "He's not here right now."

"Oh", he replied, looking unsurprised. "Well, I'm James". He held out his hand to me, and I took it. We shook for a moment, before I started to pull away. He tightened his grip on me.

And he wouldn't let go.

_**A/n: Uh oh!**_

_**Where the hell did this come from, you ask?**_

_**I have no idea either!**_

_**Mwhaha!**_

_**No, I'm serious. I have no idea.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/n: ARGH!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Bella POV**_

_Shit_

My mind kindly supplied me with the profanity most suitable for my situation. It's never let me down before.

_Bugger,_

_Fuck,_

_And ShitFuckWankArseDoucheBuggerBollocksCunt _also came to mind as James let a grin leisurely spread across his face. He looked smug. Shit, this situation was looking fucking worse every minute.

"How about you come in and wait for Charlie, he should be home soon", I heard myself say. Great, I surprised him, I knew, as I saw his eyes widen. He let go of my hand and answered with a yes.

I smiled sweetly and stepped back as if to let him in.

"Oh wait!" I suddenly exclaimed, "I should warn you about the mess!" He stopped in his tracks, and stood there laughing for a minute. Luckily, for some reason, he seemed to find it really fucking funny, so while he leant over and clutched his stomach in laughter, I slammed the door in his sodding face. _Wanker. _Now I'd stalled him, I needed a fucking plan to get the hell out of there. I heard him slamming his fists against the door.

"Isabella!" he yelled, "What the fuck?!" I ignored him and headed for the phone. Who the hell to call. Charlie? _Hell No. _He'd never leave me at home alone again.

I picked up the phone and punched in a number I'd memorised the day before.

"Hello, you've reached the Cullens, please leave a message, and we'll get back to you", came the fucking recording.

"Edward, if you're there, pick up _now. _It's Bella, and I need your help", the banging on the door was still going, so I held a hope that he'd not try and get in for a few more minutes. "Look, Edward, some fucking bitchfaced Nancy boy is trying to get into my fucking house to kill me or some shit, so get your fucking arse here pronto!" I slammed the phone down. Fuck, I hoped Carlisle and Esme didn't ever hear that. I'd just sworn a whole lot. Bugger all again. Edward better have heard that, or I was screwed. It's not like I knew anyone else in this sodding town that would help me out. Angela was a girl, and Ben was too small. I'd seen Edward punch in Mike's face; he was definitely my best bet. Running away wasn't an option, the fucker would hear me leave, and knowing my shit luck I'd trip up on my own feet and the bastard would catch my poor arse before I'd made it two steps outta the house. Then I'd also be lying down in case the fucker decided to add insult to injury and rape me. I wondered if I should go shove some trousers on or something. I cursed myself for sticking such a fucking short skirt on.

I headed upstairs and into Charlie's room. I knew from hovering last week that he'd got a baseball bat under his bed, so I headed straight for it. _Bingo, _I thought, grabbing it, and the can of pepper spray that I found on the bedside table. I'd just have to make sure I knocked James out, rather than myself, which was also a likelihood; given my supreme lack of hand-eye co-ordination.

I made my way into my room, and pulled back the curtain upon hearing the assault on Charlie's poor front door stop. Bastard was sneaking around, looking for a fucking open window or something.

_Good luck with that, cocksucker. Who the hell would leave a window open in fucking Forks; coldest place on the planet?_

I wondered whether, if I opened the window and threw it at him, I could hit him with the baseball bat? I didn't think I'd take my chances. If I missed he'd have a fucking weapon, if he didn't have one already, and I'd not have one. Aside from a range of knives from the kitchen, and some pepper spray. I didn't think me and knives would exactly be safe, for me, or him. I'd rather take my chances with the baseball bat. Worst I could do was knock myself out. Least it wouldn't involve losing a limb.

I doubled back to my door and locked it, thanking god that, since I was a girl, Charlie had decided a lock was a bloody good idea. Just in case. I grabbed the chair from my desk and shoved it under the handle, like in the movies. Then I shoved the books off my bookcase with my spare arm, and dragged the thing a metre to the right; so it sat in front of the part of the door that wasn't covered by the chair. I still hadn't heard him in the house yet, so I quickly shoved all the books in a pile in front of the door too.

_Get through that, fucker._

I returned to the window. I panicked when I couldn't see him for a moment, but then spotted him reaching into the boot of his car. I backed away from the window so he couldn't see me when he got out.

_Shit_

Was once again the only word apart from _CockArseFuckShitBollocksWankBuggerCuntDouchebaggerism_

That fit the situation. The bastard was carrying a fucking crowbar.

Bollocks; this shithead meant business.

It was then I realised what a fucking stupid idea calling Edward had been. What if he actually showed?

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

If that asshole hurt Edward, what the hell would I do?

I grabbed the chair and shoved it out of the way, then unlocked the door, and shoved the bookshelf back a meter or so, before I could get out of the door. Then I made my way downstairs.

My life didn't matter as much as it did a few minutes ago. If Edward was coming, I was going to get my sorry arse sent to hell fast enough that James would have gone by the time my love was here. Like hell I was going to let him take this for me, as I knew he would. Fucking gentleman.

Fucking James.

If that was even the bastard's name.

I grabbed a marker pen from the lounge when I got downstairs and started scribbling on the wall:

_James_

_6'4_

_Blonde hair tied back_

_Blue eyes_

_Leather Jacket_

_Muscles but lithe_

_Very low voice_

_Blue Renault (and number plate)_

_Crowbar_

_Fucking bastard._

_Love you, Bella._

Always annoyed me when the fuckers in films or in books were too stupid to write down shit that would help the police find the wanker that murdered them or whatever. Twats. If I was going down, the bastard was going down with me.

I dropped the pen as I heard a grating at the door. Bastard was breaking in. Better get out of this room before the fucker saw what I'd written on the wall.

I grabbed the phone and called Renee's phoenix number, knowing that nobody would be in. Whole thing would be recorded though. Take that, bastard, evidence for when Charlie drags your sorry ass to court. I stuck the phone in a vase near the door, hoping Renee wouldn't delete the message. That'd be just like my crazy mother.

Then the inevitable happened, and the door swung open at the moment I realised that I'd left the fucking baseball bat upstairs.

Ah, fuck.

I was going to die.

I hadn't even told Edward I loved him yet.

Ah, fuck times two.

He'd end up married to Jessica fucking Stanley with eighteen kids.

I should have told him when I realised, instead of playing a fucking game and trying to change him.

Hindsight's a bitch.

"Any last requests? I'm sure by now you've worked out that you're about to die?" He had a fucking scary smile.

"Yeah, I do actually", his grin widened, and he gestured for me to continue.

"I want a fucking drink, and a hug. But most of all I want you to keel over and die. But that shouldn't surprise you". Bastard laughed again. Unfortunately, I had no door to slam in the fucker's face.

I thought I heard the squeal of tires on the road, but I must have been mistaken, because my attacker didn't react. I shook the can of pepper spray, intending to use it, but I even managed to fuck that up, because I dropped the shitting thing. I watched him in slow motion as he rose the crowbar over his head.

_I'm going to die when he brings that fucker down on me._

_Shit._

I closed my eyes and waited.

_Love you, Edward._

Then there was a yell, and my eyes snapped open in time to see James tumbling the floor in front of me, somebody on his back. The crowbar landed at my feet, I grabbed it, and the pepper spray in the same snatch.

"Get out of here, Bella!" I heard Edward yell.

_Hell no._

I chucked the crowbar behind me as James flipped them over, his fist drawn back to punch Edward.

I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him backwards, emptying the can into his eyes. I heard him grunt in pain, and felt myself thrown back by Edward, who tackled James again, bringing him to the floor, and punching him, _hard. _

I heard his nose break, and I heard more cracks that sounded like his jaw. I couldn't bare to look, and turned away, holding my nose, and sinking down against the wall when I smelt James' blood in the air. I heard one final snap, before there was silence, save for heavy breathing.

_Edward._

I looked up to see him climb off James, who'd fainted from the pain, and come towards me. He sunk down to his knees before me, and held out his hand.

"Bella", he whispered, his voice cracking. I ignored his hand, which was caked in James' blood, and flung my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and fell backwards, I lay on top of him and sobbed.

"Shh", he murmured to me, stroking my hair with one hand, and holding my arm comfortingly with the other. My sobs got heavier.

"E-Ed-Ed-Edward!" I croaked out when I could. Then I just started bawling again.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, _so _sorry. I should have been here, oh, Bella!" I felt his chest rise and fall as he let out a sob of his own. I felt his fingers lift up my face so my eyes were staring into his deep green orbs, which were filled with sorrow and concern. "I nearly lost you Bella. I don't know what I'd have done if I…if you…if he had…" he trailed off, and I burrowed my head in the crook of his neck, the tears pouring silently down my face again.

I felt his arms wrap around me, and he pulled me upwards. I felt him fold his legs, so he was sitting cross-legged under me; he pulled me into his lap, and wrapped his arms more tightly around me. My head was sitting under his chin. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and got as close to him as possible. His heart was beating like thunder, and I knew that mine was too. I didn't think it was just because of James.

_Edward._

_**A/n: Yup. Really do have a thing about Edward saving Bella from stuff. Wtf? Seriously. Obsessed. Still don't know where this stuff came from. It just…happened? Sorry if you didn't like it!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/n: Oh dear.**_

_**Review?**_

_**Disclaimer; not mine!**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Edward POV**_

I don't remember much of my Wednesday.

I left Bella's house heartbroken. By the time I got home I was pissed off again. Why hadn't she opened the door? If she didn't want me, she could just tell me. I wondered if her saying it would be less painful than feeling rejected with no reasons given. All I wanted was to love her. Why couldn't she let me?

Then I heard the phone ring, ignored it, and heard that fucking answer phone message.

Not a force on earth could have stopped me getting to her then. I ignored my Volvo and jumped right into my other car; stepping on the gas and speeding her through Forks; praying I wouldn't be too late. Who the fuck wanted to live so far outside of Forks anyway. Damn Esme and Carlisle; when this was over I was going to use my inheritance to buy myself a house next door to Bella's.

_Bella._

By the time I got there, my heart and head had gone haywire. I didn't park properly, just swerved to a halt behind a Renault, and got my arse outta the car; racing towards the broken door. I thought I was too late. But I was lucky.

My heart broke when I saw the scene. Bella stood with her eyes closed; and some bastard stood in front of her, crowbar held above his head; about to come right down on my love.

So I did the only thing I could do, and tackled the fucker, yelling at Bella to get out. She didn't need to witness this; even if I managed to beat him, this was no place for a girl.

I could almost hear Bella's mental protest, before I felt myself hit the floor. I looked up into the guy's horrific face, before I felt him shoved off me, and heard the sound of a spray. Pepper spray, I could smell it. I grabbed Bella's arm and shoved her backwards; too roughly. I felt a stab of guilt before I saw James and it disappeared. I took him down again, punching his fucking face in.

Punch

_He tried to kill Bella_

Punch

_He almost killed Bella_

Punch

_I haven't even told Bella I love her yet_

Punch

_Bella's face as she stood waiting to die_

Punch

PunchPunch

I reached behind my and grabbed his leg.

_Bella_

I yanked upwards.

_Snap._

I heard a small gasp behind me, and the red haze I was in disappeared. I pulled myself off James, who'd fainted.

I'd scared Bella.

I'd done it this time.

She'd never want to see me again.

"Bella", I whispered, walking towards her and holding my hands out to her. I sunk to my knees, and I heard my voice crack on her beautiful name. _Bella._

I felt her fling her arms around me, and felt myself falling backwards. I wrapped my arms around her, so she didn't fall off, and cradled her as I hit the floor. She lay on my chest, sobbing into my shirt. _Bella._

I remember pulling her into my lap.

I remember the sounds of a car door slamming, and the sounds of footsteps.

I remember hearing Charlie's petrified voice. I remember him calling Bella. And I remember him asking me what happened.

I could only shake my head, and clutch Bella harder. She did nothing but sob into me.

Charlie called out the cops, and I called Carlisle; telling him to collect me and Bella to go to the hospital.

I didn't know whether Bella was hurt. I was going to have some bruises, but I didn't think there was anything worse than that.

I remember carrying Bella to Carlisle's car, and sitting with her. Esme had come with him to check I was okay, and I handed her the keys to my Vanquish, telling her to take it home. I was fine.

It was the first night I spent with Bella, she fell asleep in my arms on a hospital bed. I watched her for hours before I dropped off as well.

It had been the worst day of my entire life.

But it was okay; because my Bella was going to be fine.

_Bella._

_**A/n: Awh. Edward. Review?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/n: Hope the plot bunnies are feeling nicer now. We'll see. Review?**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, you know that already though :p**_

_**Chapter 26 (wowzer!)**_

_**Bella POV:**_

I woke up wrapped in a warm embrace, and I curled into it. Whoever it was smelled like Edward.

I felt myself jolt up as the previous day came flooding back. I cradled my head in my hands for a few minutes, my head hurt badly.

I felt Edward sit up, and I was pulled into his warm stomach. He rubbed up and down my bare arms. I was still wearing my tank top and skirt from the day before. He didn't try to comfort me with words, just kept me wrapped in his embrace.

"Bella", he breathed out. I turned to look at him.

"Thank you", I whispered, before leaning forwards and placing my lips on his; where they belonged. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his hand, deepening the kiss, and I gripped his shirt in my hands.

Our kisses were slow, but filled with a passion we'd never experienced together. His warm lips were moulded so perfectly to mine; pressing so firmly, but moving so gently. I moaned softly into him, and his other hand slipped around my back. We broke apart for air, but then our lips fused together once again. I wished that I didn't need to breathe. I felt him push me down onto my back; my head on the pillow. He slid down beside me, leaning on his elbow; and cupping my face once more with his hand. I felt his tongue against my lips, and I sighed softly.

I needed to feel more of him against me, so I slipped my hands down around his waist and pulled him on top of me. His leg swung over mine, and I felt his chest fall to rest on mine. He slipped his hands under my shoulders, leaning on his elbows, so I didn't feel any of his weight on me.

Neither of us tried to dominate the other in our kiss; we let our tongues dance together between us. It was perfect. I slipped one of my hands up to run it through his gorgeous locks; they were coarse, having not been washed. It didn't matter to me; neither did the stubble I felt on his cheeks when we touched.

"Bella", he whispered, breaking out kiss, and leaning his forehead against mine.

"Edward", I whispered back.

"Bella, I-"

He was interrupted by the sound of someone's throat clearing behind us. I whimpered softly when he pulled himself off me, but relaxed some when he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me up to lean against his chest again.

"Carlisle", he greeted, as Doctor Cullen walked into the room. He was smiling good naturedly. I couldn't help but wonder whether my dad would do the same if he walked in on us in such a…compromising position. My cheeks flushed. It might have looked like we were doing…other things…since we were under the covers.

"We were just kissing", I blurted out, and blushed harder. Carlisle blinked at me before bursting out into laugher, and I felt Edward shake with suppressed laughter behind me. Since he was closest, I hit him.

"Don't worry, Bella", Carlisle smiled at me when he'd stopped laughing. "I'm not going to chastise you. Life's too short to waste after all. I think you learnt that yesterday". His smile turned to a frown as he said this. I nodded sadly, and slipped my hands into Edwards. Suddenly wishing that Carlisle would disappear, so I could confess my love to the boy beside me. I had to let him know, and soon.

Before I lost my nerve.

I was petrified that he would reject me now. I was so weak. And I'd been such a bitch. Edward was worth a hundred of me.

"Anyway", Carlisle carried on, and I felt Edward squeeze my hands. "The good news is that, miraculously, neither of you two kids were hurt too bad. Edward, you've got a couple of bruises, and a sprained leg. And Bella, we've had to replace your stitches, so you'll have to have those removed later as well. Aside from that, I think you're both good to go". He looked up at us and smiled.

"I'm proud of you two. And Bella, Charlie's given you permission to stay at our house for the time being. I offered him a room as well…but he decided to go and stay with Billy Black on the Reservation." I nodded, and looked up at Edward, smiling. "Alice and Rosalie both have clothes they've left at home, and Esme's collected you some other necessities, so you won't need to return home for a few days at least. The police are still checking out the scene of the crime, so you can't go back for a week or so. And everything needs to be fixed".

"Thanks Doctor Cullen", I said, smiling gratefully at him.

"Please call me Carlisle now Bella", he said, smiling at me. "Since it seems we'll be living together for a bit". He winked, "though I suppose I should start asking you to call me 'dad'". He grinned big.

"Carlisle!" Edward growled from behind me. I looked up to see him blushing red. I grinned. I loved Edward.

"Oh!" I suddenly exclaimed. "Um, will you tell the police that there's a phone in the vase by the door. It needs to be turned off, um, we're going to have a hell of a phone bill." Carlisle looked at me strangely. I shrugged, "I thought I'd get some evidence in case he…er…managed to…er….you know…do me in and stuff." He nodded. "And, err, thanks, and also, um, sorry if you heard the, erm, answer phone message I left Edward. I er, heh, panicked?"

I blushed bright red, feeling stupid.

"No worries Bella", he said, smiling. "Esme brought your car over, Edward, so you can take Bella home whenever you two are ready to leave. I'll sign you out now". Edward nodded, and Carlisle left the room.

It wasn't long before Edward and I were walking out hand in hand, towards the car park. Edward had collected his keys from the front reception desk, and he lead me to a gorgeous black car I'd not seen before.

"Wow", I muttered.

"Uh, yeah, it's an Aston Martin Vanquish", he told me proudly. "I was trying to get to you as fast as I could last night, and it's faster than the Volvo." I nodded at him, silently, and waited for him to open the door, and help me in. He even did up my seatbelt for me; despite my protests.

Edward parked in the garage when we got home, and helped me out of the car. He shut it, then locked it, then surprised me by scooping me up bridal style and carrying me into the house.

"Put me down!" I cried, and he just chuckled at me.

"No", he replied softly, and I heard the creak of the stairs below us. I hid my face in his chest, and wrapped my arms more tightly around him. He carried me through a room I'd not been in before, and finally put me down in a small bathroom.

"Esme's left a load of stuff in here for you to use", he told me. I looked around and saw a toothbrush and some paste, and a towel. "I'll grab you some clothes from my wardrobe, and leave them in here for you; since I don't know what will fit you from Alice and Rosalie's wardrobes."

I nodded. "Thanks, Edward."

He left, and I locked the door, jumping into the shower. When I was completely washed, I wrapped myself in a towel and brushed my teeth several times; since they'd not been brushed since the day before. I wrinkled my nose. I must have tasted disgusting this morning; I hoped Edward didn't mind too much when he kissed me.

When I made my way out of the bathroom, I found some boxers, a tank top and a jumper spread out on the bed, and pulled them on, before making my way towards Edward's room. I found him lying on his bed, having changed. His hair was still wet from his shower. I lent down and ruffled it; sending droplets of water all over his dry bedding. I giggled as he pulled me down, then laughed my arse off as he began tickling me.

"Stop, Edward! Please, stop! Agh!" He stopped, and let me catch my breath for a moment, and I noticed how we were lying. Our legs were tangled together, and his chest was just above mine, his arms held him up, and his lips were just above mine as he looked down into my eyes.

"Edward…" I started, but he cut me off with a kiss. When we broke apart, he pulled me up into his lap like he had the day before. This time he rubbed my back gently, and lent his forehead against mine; twisting so he could see me.

"Forgive me Bella", he muttered, "but I can't hide my feelings from you any longer. I may be selfish, but I can't go another day without knowing that you're mine." A tear trickled down his face. "I love you, Bella, more than anything. I was so stupid before, but if you'd died yesterday, I…I don't know what I've have done. You are my life now."

I felt the tears pouring down my face again, as I blushed bright red. I must have looked ridiculous.

"I love you too, Edward", I managed to choke out. He smiled his most beautiful smile yet, and hugged me tighter to him, resting his chin on my shoulder. I felt like I was at home; I was finally Edward's. I felt complete. I was Edward's at last.

_Till this moment I never knew myself_

_**A/n: YAY! Aren't they cute? Teehee. **_

_**RIGHT. QUESTION TIME!**_

_**Lemon: Edward's POV or Bella's? Or both?**_

_**You should probably answer rather quickly, because I intend to write it ASAP.**_

_**Last quote is from Pride and Prejudice. Gosh, I love Jane Austen. And Stephanie Meyer, to be honest. And Darcy; and also Edward. **_

_**Mostly Darcy though, I have to admit.**_

_**Review!!!!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/n: Ooh, blimey! 22 reviews for one chapter! Holy smokes! Wow! Thanks guys, I love you all! **_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine neither are any of the quotes used.**_

_**Most people seem to be voting on Edward's POV, or both…I'm not sure if I'll do both yet or not, but we'll see. Please bear in mind that this is my first lemon ever, ever, ever in the universe. I've never tried to write one before; so we'll erm, see how it goes I guess! Aha. Hope it's not absolute crap!**_

_**Without further ado, I present to you, our favourite gorgeous, gentlemanly geek….EDWARD!**_

**_Chapter 27_**

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella loved me.

Bella Swan loved _me._

I wanted to yell it from the rooftops. I wanted to dance, and sing, and yell, and scream, and write, and paint, and play my love for her.

I wanted to show the world how much the beautiful girl in my arms meant to me.

I wanted to tattoo 'Bella' over every inch of my skin, and walk nude around the world.

I could get to them later.

First I leant closer to her and did what I'd wanted to do for _weeks._

"Sometimes I have the strangest feeling about you." I murmured into her ear, "Especially when you are near me as you are now. It feels as though I had s string tied here under my left rib where my heart is, tightly knotted to you in a similar fashion."

I heard her gasp softly.

Yes.

I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, just quoted a literacy hero's words to Bella.

Suck on that, Newton.

I felt her lips at my own ear.

"I saw it in your eyes when I first beheld you; their expression and smile did not strike my innermost heart so for nothing", she quoted back to me. I grinned and rested my forehead back against hers.

"I thought I was supposed to be the man in this relationship", that'll teach her for quoting Rochester back at me. She stuck her tongue out at me and giggled softly.

"Maybe", she murmured.

"Do you think me handsome?" I pressed a kiss against her soft lips. _Mine._

"No Sir", she continued our game. I felt a stab at my heart; even knowing that it was the reply Jane used in the book. I knew how Rochester felt. Then I felt Bella move, straddling my lap. Our foreheads still pressed together. She looked into my eyes, and continued, "I think you're beautiful, Edward Masen."

Our lips came together once more, and I felt hers vibrate against mine as she moaned softly; her lips parting to let my tongue enter her sweet mouth. I moaned back. Bella was too perfect. She slid her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer to me. My arms found themselves around her waist, crushing her as close as I could. Her breasts pressed deliciously against my chest. I pulled away to nibble on her bottom lip; and groaned softly when she returned the action.

I pulled my Bella closer to me, and shuddered when I felt her crotch settle on the erection that had grown whilst we kissed. She ground down on my slightly, and I whimpered. She giggled softly against my lips.

"Tease", I muttered, sliding my hands to her hips, and slipping them under her…my clothes to grip her sides.

"I love thee so", she whispered against my lips, "that, maugre all thy pride, nor wit nor reason can my passion hide". Then her lips were fused with mine again, and our tongues were dancing together like before. This time though, I let mine lap against hers, pushing back into her mouth. I had to taste her again. Bella's sweetness, and the mint of her toothpaste. I needed her.

I let my hands work their way up her back, beneath jumper, tracing her soft skin; rubbing up and down, sliding my hands along her jutting shoulder blades; before slipping them down to find the dip in her back. I ran my nails lightly down her spine, not hard enough to cause my love pain; but to tickle her slightly. She moaned gently into my mouth. I reached down to pull off her jumper; leaving her tank top on.

I felt her hands reach up to my face; one slid up the back of my neck and into my hair, pulling gently, and pushing my lips more tightly to hers. The other cupped my cheek, caressing my skin with her small thumb. I slipped my hands between us and rested them gently over her breasts. She whimpered, and pushed her chest outwards, into my hands; letting me know that it was okay, she wanted me to touch her. I squeezed her slightly, and she rewarded me with another of her fabulous moans.

"Edward", she whispered, pulling away to breath.

"Bella", I grinned up at her, reaching up to the back of her head, I pushed her downwards, and her lips met mine with a new force. Our kisses became more passionate, more desperate, and I found my hands both twisting tenderly through her gorgeous locks, and it wasn't long before I found I was loosing control of my body. Bella was too tempting to me; every one of my nerves was lit with the flame of passion, and my body found a life of it's own. Everything about her called to me. Her scent overcame me, and I was lost in a flurry of freesia and pure Bella.

I pulled her down so she lay beneath me. One hand supported her head, and the other reached underneath us to pull the duvet over us, before it settled on her hip. Her legs spread slightly, and I slipped my own beneath hers, my manhood pressed into her crotch, and I couldn't hold in the groan that was forcing it's way out of my mouth. Bella's warm hands found their way up under my shirt, and I felt her fingers dancing over my skin. Teasing me with her touch.

I slipped my hand up from her hip, and under her shirt. Her breath halted for a moment as my fingers grazed over her stomach and ribs, but she relaxed a moment later, moaning into my mouth.

I slid my hand over her bare breast, and nibbled on her lips. Her body was perfect; her breast fit so perfectly into my hand; her nipple settling into the dip. I squeezed more tightly than I had before; and her chest arched into me. I began to kneed her supple flesh, pushing my fingertips gently into her warm skin. I pulled my other hand from under her, slipping a pillow beneath her head in it's place, and I let it join it's pair up her shirt. Her chest protruded forwards again to meet me. I rubbed my thumbs over her nipples gently; feeling them grow harder through my ministrations.

Next, I pulled her nipples between my fingers. I played with them, trying to tease her a little. I pinched them gently, and rolled them between my fingers; relishing the feel of her. I was rewarded with small whimpers and moans. The sounds went straight to my groin. When I couldn't resist any more, I pulled my hands from beneath her shirt, and broke our kiss, so I could take her…well, my top in her hands, and pull it quickly from her body. I shoved it out of the bed, before pushing myself away from her a little more, so that I could admire her better.

Bella's hair lay splayed out on the pillow around her; her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were bruised. I reached out and placed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. I let my eyes slide downwards over her slim neck, prominent shoulder bones, and over her beautiful chest; heaving as she breathed deeply, and her breasts bouncing slightly. Flawless pale skin, and perfect round mounds, tipped with darker nipples that pointed towards me; erect. I let my eyes slide over her flat stomach, before I started to worship her.

"You truly are my Aphrodite, Bella", I whispered softly in her ear, before starting with her neck. I placed open mouthed kisses along her skin; she twisted to give me more space to lavish with my mouth.

"Does that make you Adonis or Apollo?" she gasped, and I bit down gently on her pulse, letting my tongue snake out to press against it. She whimpered loudly at my actions.

"Adonis", I whispered against her pulse. I could taste her heartbeat. "I am but a mortal in the face of you, my goddess of love."

I traced her shoulder bones, then followed the trail of my fingers with my lips and tongue.

"Hardly", she managed to whisper softly. "And Apollo was a musician, like you."

I leaned up so that my lips touched hers as I whispered to her.

"But Apollo and Aphrodite had an affair; Aphrodite and Adonis had _love." _We kissed passionately again, before I pulled away to continue my administrations. I kissed down the dip between her breasts, before slipping my hand around her right mound, and pulling it closer to me. I pressed quick kisses all over her skin, and she giggled. Then I let my tongue snake out and lick around her nipple, before I pulled the whole thing into my mouth, suckling gentle on her. She arched into me again, and I gently bit down on her; extracting a moan. Whilst I worked on her right nipple, I reached up and rolled the left one between my fingers. She moaned loudly, and I pulled away, kissing her right nipple once more, before moving back and repeating the same process with the left.

I loved the way her body withered beneath me. I loved the noises she made. And I loved the way her hands slid into my hair, pushing me to please her further. No worries there; I would _live _to please this woman, for the rest of my life.

I finally pulled away from her glorious breasts, and pressed kisses over her soft tummy. I parted my lips and let my tongue snake out, drawing patterns across her. I traced a soft 'E' across her flesh, and heard her sign. I pulled myself back up towards her lips, and claimed them once more in a passionate kiss.

"You're wearing…too…many clothes", she panted when we parted. Her hands gripped the bottom of my shirt, and pulled it over my head quickly. Before pushing it somewhere out of sight. Next, I felt her hands pulling my belt open, before pulling open the buttons on my jeans, and yanking the zipper down. I felt her pull them down, and I kicked them off me, grateful to have lost the tightness around my cock. She pulled me back down on top of her; out sexes pressing together through just the boxers we both wore. I let out a groan as her hips bucked upwards to meet mine.

Her hands were suddenly all over my torso; sliding up and down my chest, around my hips, and her nails tracing down my back as I had done to her. The feeling was electric; everywhere she touched set me alight. I snatched one of her hands from my chest and pressed a long, lingering kiss in her palm.

_I love you._

I looked down into her deep brown eyes, and her other hand, that wasn't clutched tightly in mine, reached up to trace my lips. Tingles of pleasure followed their soft trail, and when she was done, I let go of her hand, so I could return the favour. My index and middle fingers slid along her top then bottom lips, and I couldn't help but smile stupidly down at her.

I began to pull away, but her tongue snaked out of her mouth and slid along my fingertips, gently coaxing my fingers into her warm mouth. Once they were inside, she slid her tongue along them, sucking slightly, and I felt my dick harden even more at the strangely erotic move. When she was done, I felt her hand pull mine from her lips, and I found my wet fingers led down over the curve of her chest, and the flat expanse of her stomach, before they stopped at the waistband of her boxers. Her hand left my own and slipped up to grip my hair; her other hand held onto my bicep. I looked into her eyes, and ran my fingers along the waistband, silently asking her permission to go further.

I small smile spread across her lips, and I slipped my hand down under the fabric; fingers tracing over the skin below, trying to memorise everything I felt. Her legs shifted open as I got closer to her centre; I felt her heat reach upwards. She pulled me down for another passionate kiss as I reached her apex, moaning into my mouth as my fingers finally traced over her folds. I let out a guttural moan against her lips, she was absolutely _drenched._

I rubbed up and down her opening, before my instinct took over, and I found myself pushing a finger up inside of her; feeling her cushy muscles hug the digit. She whimpered loudly against my lips, and I suddenly panicked, I'd never done this before, she had. What if I was bad? What if I hurt her? I couldn't…I didn't…

"Bella", I whispered, pulling away, "I don't know it I…I mean….I've never…"

Her hand reached up to caress my cheek.

"Shh, Edward", her hushed voice replied, "just touch me". Then her lips closed over mine again, and I became lost in the feeling of she and I together. I began to pump my finger gently in and out of her. She moaned in retaliation. I found myself pulling out of her, only to push back in with an extra finger a moment later. My touches became more confident, and I began pushing into her harder; swallowing the sounds she made with my mouth. I slipped another finger inside of her as she began to buck her ups up harder into me. Relishing her pleasure. I slipped my other hand underneath her shoulders, and pulled her chest up into mine; her bare breasts rubbing along my body as her chest heaved. I pushed harder into her, and curled my fingers, stroking down her inner walls. Her moans got louder, and I did it again, and again, and again. I reached upwards with my thumb and pressed it gently against her clit, caressing gently, before pushing hard against it. I felt her walls contract around me as she broke away from my mouth and screamed, and came.

I drank in the image of her. Her chest sticking out gloriously, her pale cheeks flushed redder than I'd seen them. Diamonds of sweat trickled down her face and into her beautiful hair, which curled so beautifully around the pillow. Her eyes closed tightly in pleasure, and her bruised pink lips hung slightly open. Her soft breaths fanned over my face. I felt victorious, I'd made my love feel pleasure. I'd managed to give her an orgasm. I think it was the proudest moment of my damn, sorry existence.

I couldn't help but pull my fingers towards my lips and lick and suck off Bella's juices. She tasted spectacular; fruity, lush, fresh, she tasted just the way Bella should. She watched my open mouthed, and I blushed, hard. Did she think I was disgusting? _Shit._

"Damnit, Edward", she ground out, "you are so ridiculously _hot. _Especially when you're doing _that, _licking me up with such a fucking innocent expression. And, oh god, you just make me feel so fucking amazing." Then her lips were on mine again, and our tongues twined together in her lovely mouth.

When we broke apart I found her kissing down my body; a long line down my chest, my stomach, and ending at my hips. She pushed me down so I was laying on my back. She traced her hands across my skin, relaxing me; before slipping her hand inside the material. I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to…er…um." I muttered helplessly. She shook off my hand, and brought hers to rest on my chest, reaching upwards to press her lips by my ear; her warm breath breezing through my hair and landing on the shell of my ear.

"I _want to_", she whispered gently huskily. "I'm _going _to. So don't even bother, Edward". My name on her voice was almost better than her throaty moans.

I couldn't help but let out an undignified squeak when her small hand suddenly wrapped around my member. A shiver ran up my spine and I wondered if I was going to last more than a few seconds. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her as she moved down my body, biting softly on my skin, before surprising me by pulling my boxers off in one, smooth movement.

"Ah!" I cried out. My face flushed red, and I tried to lean down and cover myself. It was too embarrassing. She caught my hands, and glared up at me.

"No", she said, reaching out and stroking my length gently with her small fingers. "Don't you dare try and cover up your gorgeous manhood from me", she whispered, looking up at me with lust filled eyes. Her hand pushed my chest downwards, and I felt her pry my legs apart and slide her small body between them.

Her hands ghosted up and down me, stroking, then squeezing gently. I couldn't help the embarrassing moans that spilled from my mouth. Then I felt her kiss my head, and I had to fight for all control; fisting my hands in the sheets below me. I felt her slide her tongue up and down me erotically, before pulling my length into her mouth. Her fingers wrapped around the part she couldn't fit in her mouth; squeezing gently.

She examined me with her tongue, running it up and down me, and forcing whimpers from my lips; before she swallowed gently. I let out a groan, and my hands found their way into her hair; I forced myself to grip only gently. She began to move her head, and I began to slide in and out of her soft mouth; her lips tracing down me, as her fingers massaged the rest. I felt her other hand reach up to gently cup my sac, and I couldn't help but jerk upwards. She slid her tongue around me as she moved, coating my shaft with her saliva; then she swirled it around my head, and I had to fight to not cum right then; I couldn't let this end. I slipped one of my hands down her own body, and gripped one of her breasts; fondling her gently, turning myself on more as I felt her nipple harden once more. She moaned around me, and the vibrations almost did me in. She gently pulled her teeth along me, before moving faster. She moved both of her hands to massage my sac, sliding fingers along the bottom gently, sending more shudders up my spine.

"Bella!" I cried out, "Bella I think…I'm going to, I'm…ah!"

I felt her move, and then my dick his the back of her throat and I lost it; she sucked gently on me as I came in her mouth. She swallowed, before licking up and down my cock one last time, and letting my member go. She kissed her way back upwards, and, despite knowing where it had just been, I couldn't help but press my mouth onto hers. I'd never felt anything like what she'd just done to me in my life. Jerking off now seemed doubly pitiful.

I was tired, so I pulled her into my arms and we rested together a while; out breaths gradually coming in smaller gasps. I began tracing her skin again, my hands tracing patterns on her stomach, pressing into her breasts, before leaning down and placing butterfly kisses all over her skin. She giggled softly as they tickled her. I loved that sound. Her chest shook gently, and I began placing opened mouth kisses over her. She shivered in pleasure; and began moaning. The sound went straight to my groin, and I felt myself begin to harden again.

"Edward", she whispered.

"Yes, my love?" I spoke into her skin, placing another kiss just beneath her belly button.

"Will you, um, talk dirty to me?" I looked up to find her face flushed; she bit down on her bottom lip. She was too beautiful. I flushed red at her question.

"I don't know how", I admitted softly.

She pulled me upwards and wrapped her arms around me; I pulled her into my arms, and our legs tangled together. Her lips were next to mine, so I lent down and pressed a kiss on them, before she started to talk to me again.

"Tell me you want me", she muttered.

"I want you more than anything", I told her, seriously.

"Tell me you're going to fuck me", she whispered, looking up at me.

"No", I replied, she looked crestfallen.

"Bella", I muttered, leaning down and placing more kisses along her neck. "I'm going to make _love _to you."

She sighed, then giggled.

"You need to practice dirty talking, Edward, you're crap at it. You're very romantic though. I love you."

"I love you too", I assured her, pulling her closer once more.

"Will you practice? Talking dirty I mean?"

"Anything", I told her, inwardly groaning. I'd never be able to do that. It was so embarrassing.

My dick hardened as she started moaning again whilst I kissed her. Before I could change my mind, or back out like the coward I was, I reached down between us and pulled her boxers down her legs. She kicked them off, and looked up at me; her eyes lidded.

"May I?" I whispered softy. I wouldn't force her into anything. Her lips me mine once more.

"Make love to me, Edward".

I did.

I pushed her back into the bed, making sure there were pillows to protect her head. Then I shifted myself so I was on top of her. She spread her legs for me, so I could settle myself between them. The head of my cock brushed her entrance, and I couldn't wait anymore. I gripped her hips, and pushed myself into her delicious heat.

Being inside Bella was like nothing I'd ever dreamed of, or experienced. She was so warm; and her walls were tight around me; gripping me, and pulling me further into our most intimate embrace. I thanked god I was tall as I draped my body over hers and slid my tongue back into her mouth; swallowing her sounds of pleasure, as she swallowed mine.

I began gently, thrusting into her whilst we kissed. Eventually, I pulled away from her mouth, and began thrusting a little harder; pushing myself deeper into her heat. Bella gripped my biceps. My elbows held me up off her. I felt her legs shift, and she slipped them up and around my hips; her ankles crossing behind me. I found that this opened her up to me more; and allowed myself to push harder, further inside of her intense warmth. She reached up and wound her arms around my neck; one hand fisting the hair at the base. Her head hung backwards, and her chest thrust up to meet mine; I slipped my hand between us and touched her breasts again; loving the feel of Bella. Touching her, being in her, and loving her.

Her moans grew louder and she cried out words.

_Harder!_

_Faster!_

_Edward!_

I did whatever she wanted. Pushing into her as hard and fast as I could; echoing her moans, and groans and whimpers. This was heaven. I had reached nirvana in Bella.

Her moans got more vocal, and turned to screams as we progressed; out bodies meshing together so I didn't know where I stopped, where she started; we were so intimately joined. I pressed myself harder into her, my brain fuzzy; trying to take in all the new sensations, I didn't want to forget a single moment.

I didn't know how long we had been going, but I was close to my peak. I slipped my hand between us, and worked my way down her body; feeling a sheen of sweat against my hand as it slid down her skin. I found her clit and pulled lightly on it. She screamed out my name. I twisted it gently, and flicked it with my fingers. I felt her clench around me, and with one final 'Edward', she came; drenching my dick, whilst her muscles clenched tightly around me, bringing me over the edge with her.

I couldn't bare to pull out of her, so I just rolled backwards, pulling her into my arms, wrapping them protectively around her, and kissing her warm forehead.

"I love you", I whispered.

"I love you", she whispered back.

I slid out of her, and pulled the covers more tightly around us; cocooning us in warmth. I lay there with her in my arms as she drifted off to sleep.

_I have been astonished that men could die martyrs for their religion-_

_I have shudder'd at it._

_I shudder no more._

_I could be martyr'd for my religion_

_Love is my religion_

_And I could die for that._

_I could die for you._

_**A/n: Woo. Finally! Well, hope it was okay, never done that before, as I said. Took me ages. Hmm. So review? You can tell me if it was shite. I can take it.**_

_**Last poem was by John Keats**_

_**Quotes come from Jane Eyre and Twelfth night. **_


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/n: Well, hope everyone liked the lemon; I'm not going to do it in Bella's POV as well. Firstly because I don't really want to, secondly, I want to get the morning after chapter out, and thirdly, I really don't have that much time, and lemons are a lot of work, and kinda time consuming. I'd rather do a couple of chapters before I go out this afternoon, than doing one long one._**

**_So there._**

**_Bella can have her turn later._**

**_: I really liked your suggestion about Esme, but I'd had my idea for the morning after scene since before I began writing this lemon…and to be honest, I just can't let it go! Sorry! She might come into it though…I don't know yet, I haven't written it. Heehee._**

**_Saltire884: Totally agree with you about Edward looking like Daniel Gale in this fic…just with shorter, more coppery hair though, methinks! Gosh, I loved Gale; he was soo gorgeous; that hair…those glasses…those clothes…just him all over really. So lovely. Love geeky-type-people. Intelligence and gorgeousness together is just mouth watering._**

**_REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW!_**

**_Chapter 28_**

**_Bella POV_**

_Edward must have gotten out of bed and locked the door at some point in the night, because I woke up to the sound of a loud rapping, and a high pitched voice yelling,_

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! If you don't open this door in the next minute I'm going to bust it down!" _

"_Don't go", I muttered to Edward, as I felt him pull away from me. I gripped his waist more tightly. He leant down and kissed my forehead sweetly, before answering._

"_Unfortunately Alice is the sort of person you have to take literally all of the time", I looked up to see a frown on his face, but his lips were quirking up in amusement. "Sorry, love. I'll be back in a moment."_

_I hated the loss of his heat; but, as usual, he took care of me, tucking me up in his duvet before he left. I watched sneakily as his gorgeously toned arse crossed the room to grab some boxers and a shirt. I inwardly growled in dissatisfaction when he shoved them on, before opening the door._

_The knocking and yelling started again, before I heard the door open and close with a click._

_I heard angry voices outside, but couldn't bring myself to care. I'd just had the best night of my life. I let my head hit the pillow once more, and let my memories wash over me. The feeling of Edward inside of me was indescribable; and if I hadn't known he was a virgin, I would never have believed it. No other man had made me feel like Edward. I'd been wet from his kisses, and drenched by the time he actually slid his fingers down to caress my core. Edward was a god in human form. There was no other way to explain him._

_Eventually, I heard the door open again, and looked up to see my love walking back into the room. I couldn't help the soppy grin which crossed my face. He loved me. And I loved him. It was official, we were hopelessly in love. And I absolutely loved _it.

I watched happily as he lost the shirt again, but pouted at the fact that he kept his boxers on as he climbed back into bed. He sat up, pulling a pillow up behind his back, then pulled me easily into my arms. Placing small kisses all over my face; which made me giggle softly. Edward was adorable.

He stopped and leant down so his lips were beside my ear. I shivered in anticipation; Edward always had something beautiful to say, and his voice was like crushed velvet. I could listen to him forever, like a favourite song.

"I came here with no expectations", he whispered, "only to profess, now I am at the liberty to do so, that my heart is and always will be yours."

I sighed, and relaxed back into him. _Sense and Sensibility. _He even knew quotes from my favourite books. _So perfect._

"What happened to your sister?" I asked, as his lips attacked my neck gently.

"She left", he murmured softly, pressing his lips to my pulse like he had last night, "she decided she wasn't needed when she discovered there was already an angel in my room." His tongue snaked out and pressed against my racing heartbeat. I moaned.

Then he pulled away, running his hands through his hair.

"Come on", he muttered, picking me up and out of bed; setting me down on the floor. "Let's get a shower, there's something I want to show you."

"I thought I'd seen _everything." _I grinned back at him coyly; raising one eyebrow. He blushed.

_Blushed!_

_So fucking cute._

"Er, do you want to go first?" he asked nervously.

"Don't be a moron, Edward, I'm not leaving you alone for a second". He blushed harder and I pulled him into the shower behind me.

Despite being naked together in a small, enclosed space, Edward truly did seem excited about showing me something; so we didn't…make love again. Instead, we washed each other's hair and bodies sweetly. He was the most gentle man I'd ever known; tenderly sliding his fingers through my locks, and gently rubbing soap into my skin. He even held his hand over my eyes to make sure I didn't get soap in them. When we got out, he patted me down with a towel, rubbing it gently against me to make sure I was completely dry, before pulling me down onto his bed, and drying my hair for me. I voiced my concerns about him when he began dragging a hairbrush gently through my locks like a professional.

"One of my siblings used to model", he explained, "the other one is really into fashion and make up; stuff like that. So I picked some things up."

I was glad he had, him and my hair became best friends, and I felt electric tingles spread through my whole body when he ran his hands through my tresses.

Edward grinned stupidly as he chucked me something to wear. I reached out to grab what he'd thrown and found he'd just given me a t-shirt. I cleared my throat at him, and raised an eyebrow when he tuned around. He pretended not to understand what I was implying.

Until I whipped his arse with the shirt.

"Okay, okay!" he yelped, holding his hands up in surrender; he reached into a draw and pulled out a pair of boxers; grinning his perfect crooked grin. I slipped them on, before turning to watch Edward pull his own clothes on. I wasn't sure if he was purposely showing off his gorgeous arse to me, or whether he was completely innocent to the small wiggles he was giving me. I guessed innocent; that's what made Edward so incredible. He was completely oblivious to his absolutely amazing sex appeal. Damn him.

When he was dressed, he pulled my hand into his own, and lead me downstairs. A grin lit up my face when he stopped and pulled me down onto the piano stall with him. He was going to play for me. Suddenly I felt slightly like a fan girl.

He lifted the lid, and placed his fingers gently on the keys, and like before, he began to caress them gently; coaxing a beautiful sound from the hammers and strings. The notes flowed like honey; swirling around the room in flushes of major and minor. The piece was almost sickly sweet, and felt like the equivalent to savouring your favourite sweet desert. But even that couldn't compare to Edward's music. It was ethereal; I could almost see the halo that must have adorned his head as he played. God had blessed this man with musical genius; I'd never heard anything like it. Mozart would have kissed my Edward's feet.

"What was that?" I whispered reverently once he was finished. He turned to me with a nervous smile; reaching over to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Did you like it?" he replied, I nodded, unable to form words for a moment.

"I loved it", I managed to reply, eventually. A beautiful smile graced his lips.

"Good", he replied simply, "because It's yours; Bella's Lullaby."

I flung myself into his arms, and hugged him tight as possible.

"Oh, Edward!" I screeched. "I love it! I love you!" I felt, rather than heard him chuckle.

"Good", he said again. I heard the smile in his voice.

I'd thought I couldn't love him any more.

I had been wrong.

**_A/n: D'awh._**

**_So, if you were a Cullen, who would you be? And why? I'm always interested in this. I love peoples reasons!!!_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/n: Personally, I think this chapter is pretty fun (for once, I'm writing the A/N after the chapter).**_

_**Sorry I've not been updating! I have updated two of my other fics! But I've had SO many exams, so I couldn't update! Sorry! Hope this chapter is good enough to at least make up a LITTLE BIT of that. I actually cannot wait to write the next few, I've got some ideas! Teehee.**_

_**So yeah: Uhh….**_

_**Hoot13: Uhhhhh, maybe, mmmm, difficult question? Probably Jasper or Esme. Though I'd definitely like to become more like Carlisle; and I've most definitely got a lot of Alice in me!**_

_**SoManyObsessions: Relating to your review about A/A/A relationship. Uhh, I actually have no idea. Unfortunately the year I wanted to take classics was the one my college stopped offering it *sobs*….but I heard the story from a friend…it could be false, so sorry if it is! I would look it up…but to be totally honest…I really cannot be bothered! Super cool that you're a classics major though, am rather jealous you get to learn all that awesome stuff!!**_

_**Oh yeah, this chapter has got to be dedicated to dazzled eyes22; who keeps leaving me AWESOME reviews for every chapter! You're fab! **_

_**Much love to all my reviews! REVIEW!**_

_**Chapter 29 (Blimey!)**_

_**Bella POV**_

"Bugger, bugger, bugger", I pulled open the second bathroom cupboard. "Arse, arse, arse."

For some reason, today didn't seem like one of those days I'd manage to find what I needed. It'd be just like me to have the most wonderful night ever; followed by the worst morning ever; having followed the worst day-before-an-awesome-evening ever.

_Damn._

I pulled open the third bathroom cabinet. There were three large cabinets in the room; each one of them had been filled with various things for me that were mostly unnecessary. Bath caviar? Really? How long was I even staying here?

After rifling through the second cabinet; I discovered that it didn't hold the holy grail of the hour either.

_Bugger._

Four became my new lucky number when I yanked open the last bathroom cabinet; whilst my mind started to work out plans for sneaking into somebody else's room and stealing what I needed. However, on the bottom shelf of cupboard number four sat a small, white, box. My new saviour. A bright blue post-it note was stuck on the side.

_Just in case - Alice_

I needed to meet Alice; she'd just become my BFF.

I almost ripped into the box to find what I needed. Then I pulled out the small, white pill and knocked it back with a mouthful of water from the tap. Then I sunk down to the floor; decidedly unhappy. I'd just broken my 'never use the morning after pill' rule.

_Double damn._

Fucking James.

What good does being on the pill do when you can't access your precious medication. None. Now I was facing the consequences. However; not even the use of the dreaded pill could make me regret the best night of my life…with Edward.

Everything had been so perfect.

Up until about an hour ago, when he'd suddenly 'come to his senses', and remembered that sex makes babies, and panicked. I didn't mind too much; Edward was adorable when he was flustered. Red cheeks, crazy hair, eyes blazing with worry.

Waving his arms around like a headless chicken.

Yeah; real cute.

I'd had to reassure him that the name shouldn't be taken _too _literally. I still had a good forty hours or something before I was in any sort of trouble the pill couldn't fix.

I stretched my arms over my head as I yawned, relishing the feel of Edward's soft shirt rubbing against my skin. Mm. I'd not changed out of his clothes; I just couldn't bring myself too. First off, they were comfy, and second, they smelt just like him. Yum. I'd be quite happy to spend forever after lounging around in his wardrobe.

By that I mean his clothes, not his actual wardrobe; which, despite being fucking massive, probably wasn't exactly comfortable, or practical for someone to live in.

Unless Edward was there…

_Shit, Edward!_

I somehow managed to run all the way down the stairs (which I took two at a time), and into the kitchen, where Edward the worrywart was sitting; head in his hands, without even tripping once. I took a moment to calm my breathing and congratulate myself, before I approached him and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Bella?!" he exclaimed as soon as he realised I was there, and swung around to look at me for a moment, before pulling my into his arms. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella! I'm such an idiot! I-"

"Shut up, Edward", I muttered, smacking him on the back of his head with one of my hands. He must have apologised a hundred times since that morning. Even though it wasn't his fault.

We stood in a tight embrace for a while; and I felt Edward stroking my hair. Tingles wreaked through my body as he touched me. I felt light, and airy, and…happy.

_**Edward's POV**_

I was a first class idiot, but somehow, Bella had forgiven me and made me feel like the happiest person alive…very quickly.

Thank god for morning after pills; and whosoever was smart enough to stick a box of them in Bella's bathroom. Before she'd returned to me, victorious, I'd been debating whether to call Carlisle and beg him to bring some home. And I really, really did not want to do that.

Too embarrassing.

We spent a long while locked in an embrace at the kitchen table, before the ringing of the doorbell pulled us apart. I noticed Bella freeze up, and told her to wait there while I opened the front door. Chief Swan stood there, he called me 'son' and told me he'd be taking Bella over to the reservation for the afternoon. Luckily, he'd managed to grab her some clothes from the house, which he handed over to me, before sending me to fetch her.

They'd been gone an hour by the time I realised how immensely bored and lonely I was.

And two hours later I had been standing outside the door to Emmett's room for the best part of the hour following the one in which I realised I was bored and lonely.

During that hour I'd also realised exactly what I could spend the time doing; and so I'd ventured to the opposite side of the first floor to my room to begin my mission.

I grasped the handle confidently, after talking myself into it, and pushed the door open; ready to meet my fate. I crossed the room to Emmett's closet, and pulled several boxes out of the way, before finding the one I was looking for. It was extremely heavy, but I managed to pull it down to the floor before me. From there, I managed to push the box out of the room, down the hallway, and into my own. When I was there, I locked my door, shut my curtains, and looked down into the daunting piece of cardboard.

Hesitantly, I plucked the first book from the top of the pile, and settled down on my bed.

I let the paperback fall open to a well worn page and started reading.

Just getting through the first paragraph on page sixty seven took a long while.

I forced myself to carry on.

_He hesitantly_

_He…_

…_hesitantly, he hesitantly_

_Hesitantly reached out to…_

…_to touch her silky soft.._

…_soft skin. The small…_

…_mounds were del-_

…_deli…_

…_deliciously…_

…

…_deliciously supple, and_

_And when he squeezed; her peaks became_

…_became hard._

I reached up and a adjusted my glasses, pinched the bridge of my nose, and ran my hand through my hair; which was already mussed since I'd been running my hands through it continuously as I tried to work my way through the book.

Why was I even doing this?

'_Edward'_

Ah.

'_Will you, um, talk dirty to me?' _

Right.

'_Anything'._

That was why. Because Bella had requested that I practice saying vulgar things to her; and Emmett's secret stash of sex books - as donated by Rosalie, were my best bet of learning how.

I wasn't about to ask Emmett or Jasper or Alice or Rosalie how to do it.

I gripped the book tighter, and pulled it closer to my face with renewed determination.

I _would _learn how to do this.

I _would _learn how to talk dirty.

I _would _be able to say naughty, crude, demeaning things to my girlfriend.

I _would _probably apologise afterwards.

'_Baby!' the girl exclaimed._

I bit my lip.

'_Baby touch me', the girl gasped as his wandering hands crept lower._

I gulped.

'_Hell yeah I'll touch you. I'll touch you, and please you, and send you over the edge, sweetheart. I'll stick my fingers so far inside you. I'll finger-fuck you like you want it. Do you want it?'_

_The woman gasped._

'_I said do you want it!' his voice grew more demanding._

'_Yeah, I want it, please, do it to me!' the woman cried out. The man let out a small growl, and began to please her._

'_Fuck, baby, you're so wet…so tight! I'll make you cum so hard. I'll make you cum like this…then I'm going to make you cum even harder when I stick my rock hard cock in your-_

I had to stop reading.

I always knew that everybody had some sort of nemesis in life.

I'd just never expected that mine would be _dirty talk._

_Fuck._

_**A/n: Teeheeheeheehee. **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/n: YAY! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad I made so many of you laugh! Making other people laugh is the best thing ever! **_

_**Chitown4182: I totally agree that Twelfth Night is the best Shakespeare play! Absolutely LOVE IT!!!! Just the fact that Malvolio is in it totally makes it for me!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

_**Warning: I'm bringing sexy back!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!!!!**_

_**Chapter 30 (WOW! SPECIAL OCCASION!)**_

_**Edward POV**_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal!_

It was a Saturday, and some of the dirtiest lyrics in existence had been pumping through my headphones for the majority of my morning. Bella had left to go shopping with my mother at eight; and since then, I'd been concentrating on operation DIY DIRTY TALK.

DIYDT, for short. It was ten, and I'd read almost twenty different sexual scenes; and heard numerous naughty words poor into my poor, innocent ears. Now even things that weren't dirty, seemed to be.

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal!_

I found myself pinching the bridge of my nose; not because of the lyrics anymore, but because I'd found myself enjoying the music more than I believed possible. It was fast becoming one of my favourite songs. Bella was going to have a field day if I ever told her.

_You get me closer to God!_

I made a resolution to never tell her, and I pressed down on the 'skip' button on the mp3 player.

_I'm just a bachelor, looking for a partner…_

I snorted softly; half wishing that lack of a partner was my problem, before realising that _Bella _was my 'partner', there was no way I'd _ever _give her up.

I just needed to, as Emmett would say 'man up and grow some balls'. And extend my carefully compiled vocabulary as I did it.

_If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony!_

I grimaced as I carried on reading the passage I was stuck on. The latest book had been my favourite so far; it actually had a plot, and somewhere along the line the main characters had actually fallen in love - or so I guessed, having only read the sexual scenes of the novel.

_He finally slipped her panties off, and took in her naked form; which lay beautiful on the bed before him. The rise and fall of her chest caused her large breasts to bounce gently. The action sent a signal down to his engorged dick; and he reached out and trailed his fingers up and down her small form - unable to restrain himself._

'_It's okay', he whispered to the woman, who shuddered at his touch. "This is _our _thing. We can do it our way. So don't be scared, baby'. _

Something in the man's speech affected me. Something suddenly hit home.

_Our thing._

_Our way._

I waited for my mind to merge together the words with my situation. Mine and Bella's situation. It took a good few minutes; but finally, I managed to put two and two together, like the pieces of a puzzle.

_Our thing._

_Our way_

_Edward, I love you._

_Will you practice?_

_I love you._

_Anything._

_Our_

I stood up quickly, dropping the book, and ran all the way up to the library.

Once there, I flung open the door, and flew across the room, grabbing book after book as I went.

_This is _our _thing._

_We can do it _our _way._

_**Bella POV**_

I wasn't sure why the Cullen's had decided to take me in as one of their own, but for some reason, they had. And as much as I hated having money spent on me; I found myself letting Esme Cullen gather bag after bag after bag full of clothes for me. Her golden credit card went 'kerching! Kerching! Kerching!' as it slid across countless tills. I wasn't sure if it was her puppy dog eyes, or the reassurances she kept repeating to me which had forced me to finally give in.

Perhaps it was a combination of the two.

Despite the insane amount of money being spent on me, and the fact that we were partaking in the act of shopping; which I'd never particularly enjoyed. I found myself having a fantastic time with Edward's mother.

Esme Cullen was a beautiful woman; with honey brown hair that twisted down her back in large ringlets which gave her a 'younger' look. Big, sapphire blue orbs made her puppy-eyes lethal, and soft pink lips could spread into one of the most beautiful sunny smiles I'd ever witnessed, or curve into the most convincing pout I'd ever been subjected to. She also had the body of a twenty year old woman. Her hourglass curves were wrapped in a stylish black wrap-round dress, and her delicate feet were encased in chic cork-sandals. Silver dangled from her ears, neck and wrists; and she waltzed around the mall in much the same manner as a professional dancer would take to the stage.

The glances thrown in her direction by a surprising amount of teenage boys proved that she was evidently a MILF to most of the male population.

While I'd observed the woman's looks; I'd also had the chance to get to know the 'woman behind the face'. Not only was she a goddess on the outside, but she was absolutely stunning on the inside too. Whoever said beauty is only skin deep had obviously never met this individual. I'd bet my life that there wasn't a bone…tendon….nerve in her body that was bad. That was how gorgeous Esme Cullen was.

A heat of gold sat to the left of her chest; pure gold, that was. This being loved to give to charity. Not a single charity box we'd passed had been missed out; and she'd already purchased six copies of the same big issue - giving each homeless man change from the several dollars she thrust at them. She'd even invited the latest one to join us for lunch - her treat.

Spending time with her also gave me an insight into Edward I'd not been blessed with before. Though biased, Esme managed to present me with an almost objective view of him. She praised his talents, and his virtues; but giggled with me over his vices and more unfortunate features (or, at least, the few he had). I listened whilst she told me about his beautiful music; and the competitions he'd taken part in before they'd arrived in Forks. And when she'd told me about the awards he'd gained for his academia.

She also took the time to talk to me about his lack of self confidence and friends. Her confiding in me that she was ecstatic to see him so happy at the moment was something I would treasure for a long while. Esme saw her children as the people they were; not the perfect beings who could do no wrong. She was down to earth; and I loved the fact.

"What about this one Bella?" Esme squealed like an eighteen year old girl, and holding up a gorgeous black dress, decorated only by the large white buttons that ran right down the middle at the front. I couldn't help but feel my lips twitch up at the sides. Esme grinned at me and held it out. I knew there was no point in arguing; so I pulled it into my arms with the rest of the things she'd shoved on me in the shop, and insisted that I should go and try the clothes on.

By the time we got back to the Cullen house, it was late at night, and Esme had managed to force almost twenty large bags of clothing on me. Getting them all upstairs was a nightmare.

It wasn't long after we'd arrived home that I made my way into Edward's room. As I made my way down the hallway towards him, I heard the sound of the front door slam shut, and a car start up; signalling Carlisle and Esme's departure. They were attending an engagement party of a close friend of Esme's that night, and we were unlikely to see them again until the next day.

I walked into Edward's room without knocking, and was disappointed to find that he wasn't there.

I was about to leave when I felt two familiar arms wrap around me, and I felt warm breath on my ear as I leaned back into them.

"There was a young girl from Aberystwyth", Edward's velvety voice murmured into my ear; and I sunk back further into him. His arms tightened around me. "Who took grain to the mill to make grist with…"

I was getting a little confused. But one of Edward's hands had slipped under my shirt and was rubbing small circles into my bare skin, which was sending fabulous electric pulses around my body, distracting me.

"The miller's son Jack", he carried on, slipping his hand further up my top; grazing over my belly button, and tickling my ribs, "laid her on her back…"

He suddenly slipped both hands up over my top and gripped a breast in each hand. He kissed rough, open mouthed kisses down my neck, before his mouth returned, closer to my ear before; and whispered,

"And united the bits that they pissed with."

I heard myself screech loudly as I found myself being scooped up into Edward's arms, and carried over to the bed, where I was promptly dropped, pushed backwards, and straddled.

My mind vaguely registered, with a sudden shock of longing, that my gentlemanly Edward had just recited a dirty limerick to me.

"Edward, what are-" I started, but he quickly silenced me with a searing kiss that left me breathless, as he quickly slid the sweats I had borrowed from Alice's wardrobe that morning down my legs. Throwing the sweats off the bed, he pulled me towards him; tracing the backs of my legs and leaving a trail of fire where his fingertips had swept across my flesh.

He kissed me once more before slipping his hands under my shirt and running his hands over my ribs; then slipping them under my bra and caressing the mounds beneath. I was left groaning, moaning, and thrusting my chest upwards to meet him. He leaned forwards again, and settled his lips next to my ear, before he began whispering to me again.

"There was a young lady from Spain", he began, groping me gently before shifting his body slightly to the side of me. "Who made love to a man on a train…"

I moaned as he rolled my nipples between his fingers, and groaned when I felt one hand leave my chest. It slid down my body, and my groan fell short when I felt his fingers dip underneath the waistband of the boxers' I'd not bothered to change out of that morning.

"When the train came to a stop", he continued, sliding his fingers past the material, and suddenly pushing them up inside of me with a quick thrust. I screamed out. "The young lady went pop…"

He began to pump into me, hard and fast, and I felt the metaphorical coil in my stomach begin to tighten quickly. He placed several more open mouthed kisses along my neck. Sucking hard on my pulse; which drove me crazy.

"And she came and she came and she came", he finished the rhyme, his voice husky and deep, and I felt warmth fill me as I drenched Edward's fingers.

I felt Edward's lips, soft on my own, as I rode out my high, with his gentle fingers still inside of me; gently moving within as I came back from my happy place.

I whimpered as he pulled away from me.

But then I witnessed one of the sexiest things Edward had ever done in my presence. He slid his fingers out from inside me and, while looking me in the eyes, he licked my juices clean of each of them.

"Bella", he muttered in his gorgeous velvety voice when he was done, "you're so fucking hot, so fucking tight, so fucking wet, and you taste so fucking _good."_

I felt my eyes widen.

I'd completely corrupted Edward.

Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to care.

The man before me was an absolute sex _god._

Before I knew it, I'd thrown myself onto him, straddling his legs and kissing him hard; my tongue picking up the lingering taste of myself. I couldn't be bothered with caring about the fact that this was slightly gross. All I could find the will to be concerned with was the fact that I was kissing Edward. He saturated my senses. I smelt, tasted, felt, saw, and even _breathed _Edward for those moments.

He was everything.

_My _everything.

I was surprised when he took control again, pushing me back and resting gently on top of me. He made quick work of my clothes; yanking the shirt over my head, and almost ripping the bra from my chest in his haste. I retaliated, and tugged his shirt away, before getting rid of his trousers. Before long his lips were wrapped one of my breasts, and his tongue was doing wicked things to the tip. The other peak was fondled by the talented fingers that had recently been pumping in and out of me, and sending me to new heights of pleasure.

I let my hands trace over Edward's skin; sliding gently over his hard stomach, and gliding over the expanse of his back. I caught his beautiful green eyes in my own: they glittered with something unfamiliar. I'd never seen this side of Edward before, though I was sure I'd seen glimpses.

I was unable to look away from him as he crawled backwards, down my body. He abandoned my breasts and instead placed kisses along my ribs, my stomach; and finally leant to kiss the tops of my thighs. I relaxed into his grip, as his arms wrapped behind me, around my waist; and squeezed me tightly.

Only to tense up when his hands began to push my legs apart. I blushed bright red and caught his hands.

"Edward-" I whispered urgently. I'd never let any guy see me…that way. It was too embarrassing. But the look in his eyes stopped my words. Determination flashed through them; and I realised that I was probably about to lose an argument.

"But _Bella", _he crooned softly, "I want to fuck you like an _animal". _His words were like kindling to the red hot fire that had now settled between my legs. My mouth dropped open slightly, so I could take in a small gasp. I was almost numb with want as he pushed my legs apart and saw me. I felt the heat of a blush flush over my whole body; rather than just my face this time.

I waited with the daunting fear of his rejection as he examined me. Would he draw back in disgust at the sight? I almost wished I'd fought more against him, but I highly doubted I'd have won anyway. I closed my eyes and waited.

A shock of electricity startled me out of my anticipation, as I felt Edwards lips kissing my most private area. My hips bucked up gently in delighted shock, and I felt his hands grip them gently. His tongue sneaked out and licked the length of my slit teasingly; before his head rose, and his eyes found mine - which had opened and widened at his actions. A lazy grin spread across his face.

"The owl looked up to the stars above", he began to croon once more, "and sang to a small guitar…" my eyes widened even further, and I felt my blush darken as I realised what was coming.

"O lovely pussy! O pussy my love," I gasped, "what a beautiful pussy you are,

"You are,

"You are!" His grin grew, and he bent back down and blew gently across my privates before finishing the rhyme.

"What a beautiful pussy you are!"

Then, as I felt myself let out a moan of longing, his lips attached themselves to my once more. His tongue teased my, ducking in and out of my folds, before wrapping gently around my clit. His lips tugged and I felt a scream leave my lips. Then, before I could realise what was happening, his tongue was inside of me, thrusting upwards into me. Another scream left my throat, and I felt my body begin to overload with the new sensation.

I couldn't force myself to be coherent enough to warn him that I was about to come. I hoped my screams would be enough of a warning. His lips pressed up against me; and his tongue flicked around inside my; rubbing up against my walls, and I felt myself orgasm. He didn't let me go as I shook, and came. His tongue licked up the drops; and cleaned me gently. I shook, and shock. Why had I never done that before?

He wiped his mouth on the back of his mouth, and pulled himself upwards, and me into his arms. He kissed my shoulders and my neck, and his fingers traced patterns on my stomach, where they rested. My back was pressed against his, and he pulled us beneath the covers on the bed, so we'd be warm. I felt spent; warm, and completely content with Edward.

"Bella", a soft, velvet voice whispered into my ear. "Sorry".

I pushed myself upwards and turned to look at him in amazement.

"What?" I asked, watching his head hang, and a blush spread across his cheeks. His hands clung gently to my waist; as though he were afraid to let me go.

"I, um, was rude?" He looked up into my eyes, and I saw the same sweet, shy Edward I'd met on my first school day in Forks. I leant forwards and pressed a kiss to his soft lips.

"Don't be such an idiot Edward. That was…indescribable. And I _did _request it". I wiggled my eyebrows, hoping to make him laugh a little. His lips twitched up into a small smile; but his eyes were still conflicted. He didn't believe me.

I reached down between us and gripped his length gently in my hand. Shock filled his eyes, and I leant forwards to press my lips to his ear.

"Here", I whispered, turning towards him more, "let me show you".

_**A/n: Okay, so yeah, sorry, totally had to cut it off here!**_

_**So we finally had a Bella-Lemon. Hope it was good enough _ Tell me if it was terrible. I can take it! I HAVE BACKBONE!!**_

_**Revieww!!!!! Please? It makes me want to write!! **_

_**Disclaimer, no 2: References made to several limericks that aren't mine; to NIN-Closer/My Pong - Far/Genuine (sp?) And the Owl and the Pussycat - Edward Lear (who also wrote some AWESOME limericks).**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/n: Enjoy peoples!!!**_

**_By the way! The name of this story has been changed! It used to be 'The New Girl' but I think 'Making Edward' fits better! Sorry for the confusion!_**

_**Chapter 31 (O_o)**_

_**Bella POV**_

_Skirt? _I thought as I examined myself in the mirror. A denim number covered in multicoloured buttons that had absolutely no use was wrapped around my thighs. _Check!_

_Shirt? _I'd cheated and pulled on one of Edward's band name shirts; The Clash. It was massive, but I'd tucked the front into my skirt, and left the back free, so at least it didn't look _too _ridiculous.

_Shoes? _Black tights encased my legs, and my feet were wrapped in a pair of cute red Vans. Esme had plucked them from a shelf yesterday, and they'd been the comfiest trainers I'd ever tried on. I was tempted to ask for an extra pair, just in case.

_Satchel? _Again, I'd raided Edward's closet. The messenger bag I'd nicked was Camel-yellow; with massive metal buckles to keep it closed. I'd marker penned 'Edward & Bella yodel' on the side. When I'd started, I'd been intending to write 'rock', but had decided that 'yodel' had a certain unique ring to it; and Edward had appreciated the humour.

"Leave the admiring to me, Miss Bella, we're going to be late." Edward's warm arms, which I'd forced into a gorgeous green shirt wrapped around my waist; and his gorgeous chin rested on my shoulder for a moment, before he started to pull me away from the mirror.

_Check to devastatingly handsome, tardy-conscious, borderline-schizophrenic boyfriend._

I shamelessly admired his gorgeous arse, which I'd dressed in tight black jeans, as I followed him down the stairs. I bit down on my lip to suppress a laugh at the memory of the boxers beneath. I'd brazenly destroyed several pairs of them for him yesterday with the marker pen I'd found. The pair he had slipped on this morning had 'PROPERTY OF BELLA SWAN' scrawled across the back.

I was beginning to believe I had a bit of a 'possessiveness' complex.

I didn't think Edward minded; he'd just rolled his eyes at me behind his gorgeous thick-framed glasses. I'd also managed to locate _that _style of frame in every different colour imaginable when I went on a raid of his room the day before.

I had yet to convince him to even _model _the pink pair for me. Apparently some of Alice's purchases were not exactly appreciated.

I'd made it my mission to _at least _get him to wear the purple pair; since I didn't think they'd clash _too _badly with his hair.

Plus purple would bring out his beautiful green eyes.

My smile fell a little as I settled into Edward's Volvo.

"What's the matter?" he quizzed, starting up the engine, before reversing backwards out of the driveway.

"Now I don't have it, I miss my truck", I pouted. I loved that old red piece of junk. It was so _safe._

Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't even take the piss, Masen!" I exclaimed, poking his chest with my finger, "my truck has _character!_" He chuckled softly at me, but nodded.

"Sure thing, Bella". He reached over and took my hand in his own and squeezed it. I looked out of the window to hide my smile.

Edward walked me to Angela's locker when we got to school; and left me to explain what had happened the week before, so that he could go and 'talk to someone'. Who, and what about, I had no idea. But I was too preoccupied with asking whether I could share Angela's books in class to question him. Unfortunately I'd taken some of them home to do homework, and had been unable to retrieve them from the 'crime scene'.

I gave Angela the quickest run-down on my week known to man. I'd practiced it yesterday, in fact; making sure I could tell the story with as little detail as possible. It went something like this:

Edward saved me when I got attacked by some douche bag; and now I've moved him with him for a while. The end.

Of course, there was an alternative version for people such as Mike Newton, which went more like this:

Fuck the hell of and mind your own business, you nosey git.

So I'd got all bases covered really.

Angela announced that she was going to treat me and Edward to dinner sometime, and I rolled my eyes dramatically; but I was grateful that she didn't press me for any more details. I wasn't sure whether I'd have given them or not. On the one hand, I decided that no, I wouldn't, I wasn't an attention seeking whine-o. On the other hand, this was Angela; my only girl-type friend aside from my mother, and possibly now Esme. Oh, and my latest BFF Alice; who I'd still not met. Angela wouldn't even judge.

I considered telling her how much of a twat I felt like after calling Edward. About how scared I'd been. About thinking I was going to die. And about leaving the fucking bat upstairs. But I didn't. It didn't matter anyway.

The morning was boring. I didn't even get to tell anybody to fuck off; since Angela was doing the 'good friend' thing and dragging me from class to class faster than I could blink, and all the teachers seemed to be in a terrible mood and were demanding silence.

Not even a note wondering what had happened.

_Good._

Before lunch, Angela headed off to her locker, and I carefully meandered my way down the hall to my own. Edward stood leaning against it, and pulled me into his arms when I got to him. He hugged me swiftly, and dropped a kiss into my hair. He pulled away and let me get to my locker. Where I was reminded by the other 'exciting' thing in my life.

I'd still not worked out who was sending the poems that kept arriving in my locker; and when I opened the door, several different envelopes fell out. Four, to be precise. One for today; I presumed, one for Wednesday? One for Thursday, and one for Friday? Probably. I told Edward I needed the loo, and wondered off towards the girl's bathroom. I made it there without being accosted by anyone - the halls were suspiciously empty, so I assumed everyone was at lunch.

'An Entrapment', was the first poem I pulled out of an Envelope; it was written by Anthony Kolos; and it was beautiful. A favourite of mine. Apparently my mysterious poem-sender wanted to 'stay entrapped forever', with me. A romantic.

_My heart bleeds to be let in, _the next poem began.

_It hurts not to be let in,_

_Patience tends to wear thin,_

_So I count back from ten._

My eyebrows furrowed; and my brain kicked into action, wondering whether any of the words related to myself and my relationship with another.

_You remind me I'm just a friend,_

_Yet I've been there and back again,_

_Yes I would stay until the end,_

_So I count back from ten._

A friend? I didn't have many friends here; though some people, such as Mike, seemed to assume that they were my friends, annoyingly enough. I'd considered before that the mysterious admirer could be Edward. I'd hoped beyond hope that my admirer was Edward. But would he have done this? I doubted sometimes that he would have had the guts before hand…

_I see your lost thoughts within,_

_How do I help, where do I begin,_

_I'm waiting so that you can amend,_

_So I count back from ten._

I narrowed my eyes at the paper. That didn't help much at all, though I kept the second verse in my mind; the word 'friend' kept repeating, over and over and over. It had to be Edward, didn't it?

The next poem almost completely convinced me that the mysterious poet was my beloved Edward;

_Drop a tear,_

_It releases the fear._

_Feel her near,_

_And tell it to her ear_

_I'll love you to the end of years._

It was the poem for Friday; the day after my attack, the day we'd confessed. The day after James had attacked me. Did the poem apply to our day together? It certainly fit perfectly. I'd been scared still, and I'd cried…I thought. He'd been in bed with me on his lap…hugging me. He'd murmured it softly in my ear, that he loved me.

I looked at the final envelope; this was today's poem. Would it tell me who my admirer would? If it _was _Edward, would he give himself away? Or would he carry on the game.

I wasn't sure whether I wanted him to reveal himself.

I wanted to know who was sending me the rhymes…but if it was Edward, and he stopped, I'd be upset. This was sweet, and fun, and nice, and most of all, it was _romantic. _And I _loved _it. I was a romantic at heart. Though I hadn't exactly had a Jane Austen romance in my life; I'd always wanted one. Lately, I'd realised that I didn't _need _one. I'd gotten Edward, and he was more than enough. He was wonderful in every way; and I'd take him over Darcy any day. He was a gentleman; which was extremely romantic for me in it's own way.

But the poems….they'd be on a whole other level of romantic. Better than sitting down and watching a movie together in the evening, with a bottle of Buck's fizz in Esme's best wine glasses, a bowl of strawberries on the table, and holding hands under a blanket.

I started rip the envelope open and managed to give myself a paper cut. I sighed and stuck the finger in my mouth; sucking away the blood. I held my breath while I did it; trying to avoid inhaling the scent. Luckily I could manage a small cut like this…any bigger and I would have been on the floor, unconscious. Which would have been pretty inconvenient; seeing as I was locked in a toilet stall.

I clumsily pulled open the rest of the envelope, and pulled out the poem that was inside. The sheet was blank; so I flipped it over and found the poem.

_There was a young man named 'Ed',_

_Who grinned at the girl in his bed,_

_She was pretty and funny, and sweeter than honey,_

_And he loved every word that she said._

I couldn't help but giggle and grin. Edward had written me a limerick. A sweet one. It _was _him after all.

My heart felt like it would explode with the love I had for him. I shoved the poems in my bag quickly, and ran all the way to the food hall.

Edward sat at out usual table opposite Angela and Ben; he was laughing with them, but when he spotted me, he stopped, and a beautiful smile spread across his gorgeous face.

He stood up and I launched myself across the hall and into his arms; wrapping my own around his neck. I didn't care that we were probably being watched by the entire hall of people.

"I love you!" I whispered into his hear. He placed a kiss on my cheek, before pulling back and grinning at me.

"I love you too", he replied simply, grinning away.

I hardly noticed the rest of the day pass.

Edward held my hand in Biology.

Edward helped my into his car.

Edward drove me home.

Edward carried me up the stairs and into his room.

Edward stripped me of my clothes slowly.

Edward made love to me.

_Twice._

_**A/n: Teehee. Well she finally found out who it was. Such a shame the limerick I wrote for it was a little bit cheesy and crud. Oh well.**_

_**Disclaimer: Poems were by John DerryBerry and Kabetu Kenya. And they're awesome. Teehee.**_

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! Teehee.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/n: HELLOOOOOOO!!! REVIEW!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**Edward POV**_

_Bella_

_Other men said they have seen angels, _

_But I have seen thee,_

_And thou art enough._

_Love, Edward_

Bella ended up staying with us for an entire month. It was the best month of my entire life. Four weeks of pure Bella.

Or not so pure; as the case may be.

I fell to sleep with her in my arms each night, and woke up beside her every morning. There was little time when we were separated. And that time I spent sneakily researching more poems to leave in her locker as often as I could. Unfortunately, the poetry was starting to wear thin, so I'd begun leaving quotes and lyrics as well. I loved the way her face lit up when she read them; she would smile, and hug me and kiss me, and then we'd dance away down the corridor.

Well, not exactly dance, Bella wasn't unerringly graceful enough for that. And, despite the fact that I was no longer exactly considered a 'geek' or the school's loser, I still felt that dancing down the corridor might just demolish any reputation I'd managed to build for myself.

Though certain events would have looked like the most exciting thing - ever, in my 'old' life; special occasions now seemed to have paled a little since the 'James Incident'. That's not to say I didn't get extremely riled up and nervous anytime something remotely interesting or exciting happened. I spent an hour pepping myself for our double date with Angela and Ben, before Bella came in and defused me with her very presence. I'd also taken Bella out to La Belle Italia in Port Angeles - it was the scariest night of my life. But it was brilliant.

There were obvious changes, however. Much to Bella's amusement, and Alice's relief, I'd thrown away all of my old clothes. I liked myself better when I wore things people complimented. I decided that even when Bella moved out and stopped thrusting clothes she liked at me every morning, I would not revert back to my old ways. I'd also stopped watching carefully to see whether anybody had their legs stretched out to trip me; since nobody ever bothered these days. Not even Mike.

The man himself had actually started dating Jessica…and consequently begun laying off Bella a bit. Though he still shot me dirty glances most of the times he saw me. His best friend, Tyler Crowley, had begun to date Lauren. So thankfully neither girl bothered me anymore. Bella seemed almost upset. Angela was amused.

Bella had finally gotten the joy of being introduced to my siblings, through the medium of speaker phone. She and Alice had immediately hit it off, and they'd been phoning each other back and fourth since. Somewhere along the line the decision to join my older siblings at their university next year had been established, and Alice couldn't _wait _for us to come and live with them. After the shock wore off, I was kind of excited. Somehow, everything was falling into place.

Though busy with work, my siblings were determined to come down to meet Bella over Christmas - by which time she'd have moved out. So I was anxious to see them all interact. I couldn't foresee any problems, which was comforting. Charlie had agreed to spend Christmas dinner with the family, which was a great cause of excitement, not only to me, but also to Esme and Carlisle. Especially Esme. They'd already accepted her as another member of the family; and Esme was pleased to have another victim on whom to release her luxurious cooking on.

Life was fantastic.

_Edward,_

_If I know what love is, it is because of you._

_Love, Bella_

At the beginning of the year, I was friendless, lonely, and an absolute nerd. All I was interested in was getting the hell out of Forks; forever. But these days, as I lie with my beautiful Bella in my arms, I never want to leave. The only reason I'd wish to leave sooner is to return sooner, so me and my love can settle in our own Forks home; with a glass wall, and a house full of our own children.

_There is no remedy for love, but to love more._

_**A/N: FEAR NOT MY LOVELIES! A SEQUEL WILL COMENSE HEREAFTER! IT SHALL BE CALLED: 'Staying Edward.'**_

_**Wahoo! WOW! I cannot BELIEVE this is OVER! ARGH!!! Can you? Nope? THOUGHT NOT! Wow, so I never thought this was going to be so long…or end, actually! HA! Well, thank you SOOOO much to ALL my reviews! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE! Haha, or close to!!! Seriously, your support is SO fantastic, and I love you so So SO MUCH!**_

_**So yeah, please don't kill me for leaving it here, but I WILL start a sequel ASAP! I know sort of what is going to happen, but I just need to make a few decisions before I start the first chapter! Oh! The EXCITEMEN!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Quotes are from: G. Moore; Herman Hesse, and Henry David Thoureau!!! **_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Sequel Information_**

_The sequel will be posted within the next few hours. _

_It has been absolutely fabulous writing this story, and I hope that all of my readers will go on to read the sequel!_

_The first chapter of the sequel will probably be a bit...difficult to get into? _

_The pace will deffinately pick up in the second chapter though! Promise!_

_If you have any ideas/anything you want to see, do not hesitate to review this, or the sequel. _

_Or even send me a message!_

_See you in the sequel!_

_'Staying Edward'_

_Much love,_

_**Rolled-Over-Beethoven**_

_xxx_


End file.
